Jugando al amor
by zavarce75
Summary: Estoy en mi cuarto lanzando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, entonces una foto de ella cae al piso, ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba aquí, pero la levanto y quito el marco y el vidrio roto, tomo su foto entre mis manos, la veo y de pronto veo lagrimas sobre ella, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Una palabra duele más que un golpe.
1. Primer recuerdo

_**JUGANDO AL AMOR**_

Bella Pov

Me llamo Isabella pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella, aunque en realidad no tengo muchos amigos, en realidad solo tengo a Alice mi mejor amiga adicta a la moda, Emmett mi enorme oso de peluche y también mi hermanito bueno en realidad creo que yo soy su hermanita porque el de pequeño no tiene nada, Ross mi amiga súper modelo, Jasper digamos que él es el cuerdo del grupo, Jake que aunque no se lleva bien con el resto es mi mejor amigo digo lo conocí primero y siempre está ahí conmigo, no deja que los niño malos ósea Tanya, Kate, Demetri, James y Irina me molesten, no sé qué problema tienen esos chicos conmigo, yo nunca les he hecho algo, a decir verdad siempre me eh portado bien, a veces soy la única en mi grupo de amigos que no termina castigada, en especial mi oso, digamos que lo que se refiere a comportamiento Em no sabe el significado de esa palabra, pero si cambiara no sería mi oso, lo quiero así todo loco y divertido. En fin hace unos días llego un nuevo chico a la escuela que al parecer es primo de mi amiga Alice o algo así no entendí bien el punto es que llego a la escuela y se unió a nuestro grupo, Em lo molesta con decirle Eddie la verdad lo comprendo cara de Eddie no tiene y aparte me gusta su nombre completo es bonito y muy raro "Edward", si suena bien, Ross y él se llevan bien no son mejores amigos pero algo es algo, Jasper y Edward se hicieron muy buenos amigos aunque lo que nos quedo claro a todos es que su mejor amigo resulto ser nada menos y nada más que Jake, lo sé es súper raro, no entiendo cómo es que ese par se llevan tan bien, pero bueno algo han de tener en común, lo bueno es que Jake sigue siendo mi mejor amigo también. Justo ahora estoy sentada en una de las bancas del patio tomando mi almuerzo junto con las chicas porque los niños se fueron a jugar creo que futbol.

-Les puedo contar un súper secreto.

-Claro Ali.

-Cuenta-Ross siempre tan linda y tierna.

-Pero tienen que jurarme que no se lo van a contar a nadie.

-Lo prometo.

-Supongo que yo también.

-Bien es que ayer que Jazz me llevo a mi casa, bueno… él…

-Vamos Alice no tenemos todo el día y me muero de curiosidad.

-Bien, él me beso

-Oh por dios mi hermano te beso.

-Enserio tu primer beso.

-Lo sé, no es wow.

-Jamás creí que serías la primera de nosotras en tener su primer beso.-dijo Ross, aunque yo tampoco me imagine que fuera a ser Ali la primera, no porque yo quisiera serlo más bien yo creo que seré la última, pero siempre creí que la primera sería Ross

-Hey-dijo Alice un poco molesta.

-Hay Alice y como fue-dije para evitar que este par fueran a empezar a pelear y volvieran a regañarlas.

-Fue hermoso y súper lindo.

-Saben una cosa, yo creo que ya estoy muy grandecita para no haber dado un beso en toda mi entera vida.

-Por dios Ross solo tienes 14 años como es…

-No se diga más, ahora mismo voy a conseguir ese beso.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos Alice y yo a coro.

-Sí y ya se con quien.

-Quieres decir que vas a ir hasta ese chico y lo vas a besar en medio de la escuela, no crees que los maestros los vayan a regañar o peor.

-Claro que no lo voy a besar aquí, no quiero que todo el mundo lo vea, está bien que quiera que sea ya pero también quiero que sea especial así que solo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con él.

-Y ¿puedo saber quién es él?-digo con una curiosidad inmensa.

-Fácil Belli-dice Alice sin dejar de ver al patio donde están los niños jugando futbol, un momento va a ser con uno de ellos, pero quien, obvio Jazz no porque es su hermano, Jake tampoco porque ellos dos no se soportan eso nos deja con Edward y Emmett oh por dios-No lo vez Belli, desde aquí se nota que Ross esta que se muere por tu hermanito.

-¡¿EMMETT?!

-Claro, si no mira para donde va Ross.-seguí con la mirada a Ross e iba justo a donde se encontraba Em, oh dios mío eso de verdad está pasando. Le dice algo al oído y Emmett pone su sonrisa de niño chiquito emocionado con esos enormes hoyuelos, de no mato una mosca, dios porque yo no puedo hacerlos, Bella te desvías del tema, entonces le dice él algo al oído y ella sonríe y camina hacia donde estamos nosotras, aun no lo puedo creer, Emmett es dos años mayor que nosotras, llega hasta donde estamos Alice y yo y nos mira con una sonrisa picara.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta Alice acabando con el silencio y la curiosidad que ambas estamos teniendo en este momento.

-Bueno digamos que Em me va a llevar a comer un helado después de la escuela.

-Wow, conseguiste eso después de solo 5 minutos hablando con él.

-Que les puedo decir.

-Wow, Emmett me iba a llevar a la casa hoy que se supone que voy a hacer.

-Ha, ya sé-dice Alice y sale corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, dios ellos deben pensar que nosotras estamos locas y con las hormonas alborotadas. La veo acercarse a su primo, hay no, va a hacer que Edward me lleve, no puede ser, cada que pasamos más de 10 minutos juntos a solas, se produce un incomodísimo silencio, hasta que uno de los dos dice adiós, aparte de que siempre que nos miramos no sé siento algo en mí que no puedo descifrar, luego cuando me hace algún cumplido me pongo toda roja, osea si soy muy timida y muchas cosas me dan pena pero es especial o diferente cuando él hace que me sonroje, aparte de que cada que estamos solos, él suele ser bastante cariñoso, no es que me moleste pero cada que hace algo como abrazarme siento no sé que, pero mis piernas se vuelven gelatina y mi corazón se acelera. Vuelve dando saltitos y con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?-le pregunto aunque ya sé que es precisamente lo que hizo.

-Mi adorado primo Edward te va a llevar a tu casa.-Gracias Alice, pienso con sarcasmo.

-Alice…-pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa me frena.

-Nada Bella, te vas con él, por favor no quieres que yo tenga mi primer beso con tu hermano.

-A decir verdad Ross eso es bastante incomodo para mí, es más si prometes no decirme nada te prometo irme con Ed.

-Está bien.-genial como si no fuera suficiente con que mi padre no me deje andar con chicos a solas si se entera que Edward es mayor es más que va con Emmett no me va a dejar salir nuca en mi vida. Toda la clase me la pase metida en mi cabeza, pensando en que podría hablar con Edward para evitar los malditos silencios, nada no sé nada de él, que le puedo contar o decir. Finalmente salgo por la puerta de enfrente y tomo un respiro fuertemente, en ese momento siento un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me tenso en ese momento.

-No te voy a morder-esa voz, esa bendita voz.

-Eso lo sé.

-Entonces porque estas muerta de miedo.

-Yo no le llamaría así.

-Tanto te asusto que estas toda tiesa de miedo y creo que no estás respirando-en ese momento me doy cuenta de que contengo el aire, lo suelto y él solo se ríe y me abraza por completo, pone su cabeza en mi hombro-Vamos princesa, tengo que llevarte a casa.

-Gracias Edward.

-No hay de que, me gusta estar contigo a solas.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… es que no lo notas.

-Bueno es que no se si no te has dado cuenta de que cada que estamos solos algo pasa no sé que sea pero nos quedamos callados y no sé es raro.

-Sí, lo he notado pero yo sí sé que es lo que pasa.

-A sí, y te molestaría explicarme que es lo que es, porque la verdad siempre que eso pasa me pones muy nerviosa, en especial cuando haces eso, te ríes y me miras no sé cómo pero diferente a como miras al resto de las personas.

-Hay Bella te ves tan hermosa cuando estas toda revuelta.

-Sí claro-ya siento mi cara toda roja.

-Y te vez aun más hermosa toda sonrojada.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-Hacer que, no te gusta que te diga que eres hermosa, eso solo la verdad.

-No es que no me guste es solo que, hay no sé, me haces sentir rara, sabes no sé cómo explicar que siento cada vez que haces ese tipo de cosas, o cuando me miras así todo tierno o cuando nos quedamos es un silencio incomodo.

-Hay Bella eres tan inocente aun, pero no sé si yo deba de darte la respuesta a todas esas preguntas o tú solita deberías responderlas-me giro entre sus brazos y me mira de esa forma, que hace que mi corazón se acelere y las mejillas se me pongan todas rojas.

-Por favor Edward dime que es, dame las benditas respuestas. Así tendremos de que hablar de aquí a que llegamos a mi casa y evitaremos esos silencios.

-Bella-dice en medio de una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?-digo con ilusión, tal vez me dé la respuesta a todo esto.

-Estamos afuera de tu casa hace ya como 10 minutos.

-¿Qué?-me giro aun entre sus brazos y es verdad estamos afuera de mi casa-pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

-Hay Bella, bueno creo que me voy a mi ca…

-No eso si que no, tú te vienes conmigo, y me vas a explicar que es todo esto, ¿ok?-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el patio trasero de mi casa, le digo que deje su mochila en las escaleras, luego nos sentamos en una banca doble que gira esta en forma de "S" así que uno queda de un lado y otro de otro y giramos empujando con nuestros pies, es divertido cuando quieres jugar y muy cómoda. Comenzamos a girar y solo nos mirábamos a los ojos estábamos los dos en silencio pero no sé esta vez no era incomodo.

-Y no que no te gusta que estemos en silencio.-me dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-No me gustan los silencios incómodos.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora no estás incomoda.

-Pues no, pero justo ahora quiero que me des mis respuestas.

-Pero…

-No nada de peros, tienes que decirme me muero de curiosidad y esto me está matando-le digo señalándonos.

-Y a que te refieres con "esto"-dice señalándonos.

-A todo, cada que nos miramos hay algo en tus ojos que no puedo definir que me hace sentir no sé que, cuando me sonríes así todo tierno, cuando nos encerramos en una pequeña burbuja en la que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa como "llegar a mi casa", cuando me abrazas me siento como protegida pero no es igual a cuando me abraza Jake o Emmett o Jasper es muy diferente, no comprendo nada.

-Hermosa no preferirías definirlo tu sola-me dice mientras acomoda un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-No lo sé, en estos momentos solo quiero saber que es.

-Haber, ya sé cómo puedes hacer para saberlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pregúntale a Ross como se siente cuando esta con Emmett o si quieres a Alice como se siente cuando esta con Jasper.

-Pero eso de que me va a servir.

-Ya verás que te va a aclarar muchas cosas, ahora mejor dime que es lo que se traen ustedes y porque Jasper y Ali se miraban así y Ross le pidió a Emmett que la llevara a su casa.

-Pues tú deberías saberlo.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo lo voy a saber?

-Pues no que tú sabes cómo se sienten ellos.

-Eso no quiere decir que sepa que es lo que piensan hacer.

-Bueno, no sé si deba decirte lo de Alice y Jasper pero Ross le pidió eso a Emmett porque según ella es demasiado grande para no haber tenido su primer beso y al parecer le gusta-un momento le gusta Emmett, eso quiere decir que lo que yo siento por Edward, oh por dios Edward me gusta y casi que se lo acabo de decir pero él dijo que él también lo sentía eso quiere decir que yo también le gusto-Emmett-digo en un susurro intentando que no note que me acabo de dar cuenta de que era lo que sentía o más bien lo que siento.

-¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan pálida?

-No nada-giro mi cara porque si me mira a los ojos se dará cuenta de las cosas, pero él me toma del mentón y me hace mirarle.

-¿Estás bien?-me dice con esos ojos llenos de preocupación-¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso, es que, es solo que…

-Dime no es somos amigos.

-Es que…-me mira a los ojos y creo que sabe lo que estoy pensando y me acerca hasta él une sus labios a los míos y por un momento me tenso y no le respondo al beso porque no entiendo, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de lo que pasa y lo beso también, es un beso tan tierno y bonito tan de película. Se separa de mí y yo sigo con los ojos cerrados intentando asimilar tanta información y ese beso, que quiere decir, ¿le gusto?

-Te quiero-me dice con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada y dulce, abro los ojos lentamente para toparme con eso orbes esmeraldas que me miran y me hacen ver que dice la verdad.

-Te quiero-le digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Se acerca de nuevo a mí y me besa de nuevo, tomando mi mejilla suavemente con su mano, yo no sé qué hacer la verdad, digo es mi primer beso y no tengo mucha experiencia en este ámbito. Él se separa de nuevo y me mira con esa sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Eres tan linda cuando estás tan confundida.

-Lo siento es que es mi primer… mmmm…beso así que no estoy segura de cómo actuar.

-Así que soy el dueño de tu primer beso.-me sonrojo completamente-eso me hace muy feliz, porque te puedo asegurar que nadie que no sea yo te va a besar, de eso me encargo yo-y me beso de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos de nuevo me miro a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada llena de ternura pero entonces una duda me llego de pronto.

-Edward, ¿Qué somos?

-Bueno… espera aquí-dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta donde dejo su mochila saco no sé que de ahí y corrió hasta donde estaba yo, se puso en cuclillas frente a mí-Ok, recoge tu cabello-le hice caso con una sonrisa en los labios, en ese momento me puso un collar con un dije, era una "E" claro por su nombre la tome y mientras él terminaba de acomodarla en mi cuello, luego se separo de mí y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte con una sonrisa y con el dije entre mis dedos.

-Esto, es una prueba de lo mucho que te quiero.

-Qué lindo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi pregunta-le dije con la cara llena de dudas pero aun así con una sonrisa enorme.

-Cierto… Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-lo mire a los ojos y me llene de ternura por dentro.

-Sí-le dije con la voz contenida por la emoción. Él se levanto y me llevo con él, me abrazo y me hizo girar en el aire, y terminamos fundiéndonos en un beso.


	2. Despertar

Bella Pov (continuación)

…

…

…

-Bien Isabella creo que por hoy es suficiente-yo solo asiento con la cabeza, la verdad no tengo ganas de seguir por hoy, cada que pienso en el pasado todo me causa una opresión en el pecho-Mañana a la misma hora, donde quieres que sea nuestra sesión.

-Me gustaría salir al jardín-digo con voz contenida.

-Está bien le diré a la enfermera y nos vemos mañana en el jardín-me da una palmada en la espalda y yo le dedico una media sonrisa, y asiento con la cabeza de nuevo, quien habría creído que podría volverme más tímida que antes, él sale de la habitación y yo me quedo sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo el inmenso jardín con todas enfermeras persiguiendo a sus respectivos pacientes, cualquiera diría que estar en un psiquiátrico sería algo muy divertido o hasta gracioso, ver a los locos correr por ahí gritando disparates. Pero para los que estamos aquí es la cosa más triste y deprimente del mundo, la mayoría de ellos han sido olvidados por sus familias, otros están un mundo tan aparte del nuestro, bueno al menos creo que ellos son felices al no poder ver la horrible y patética realidad en la que estamos, lo peor de todo es que hay otros a los cuales juzgan y dan por sentado que han perdido la razón, esos son a los que escuchas y a veces dicen cosas tan verdaderas que te hacen pensar y darte cuenta de que tal vez ellos son los cuerdos en este lugar. Yo no sé en qué división encajaría, no sé si eh perdido toda mi cordura o lo que dice el doctor es verdad y solo estoy en shock intentando superar un trauma, la verdad no importaría haberme vuelto loca, creo que esas personas viven más felices que yo en este momento. Creo que todo a mi alrededor me hace querer volver a mi burbuja, esta fue la primera vez que pude hablar con alguien y contarle algo de mi pasado, claro que no fue lo que él esperaba, él quiere que le cuente que fue lo que me paso para terminar así y aunque él sabe perfectamente que fue, quiere que yo se lo cuente así según él podre superarlo y seguir adelante y tal vez salir de aquí, pero no sé si quiero salir, pero cada que pienso en la personita que llevo en mí, quiero salir de aquí para poder darle un futuro mejor, no quiero que él crezca encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes como yo en estos últimos 3 meses, quiero que é tenga un mejor lugar y un lugar donde correr, ser libre, tener amigos, todo lo se merece, pero no es que no quiera contarle lo que paso, es el miedo que me produce recordarlo, cerrar los ojos y pensar en ellos me hace querer tirarme a llorar, no quiero revivir algo así de nuevo, necesito tiempo, ahora el doctor Vulturi, Marcus Vulturi, es mejor que le cuente lo que yo quiera recordar en lugar de forzar las cosas, prefiere que le cuente recuerdos tontos que no ayudan en nada a mi recuperación a que vuelva a quedarme callada por 3 meses, supongo que tiene razón la verdad no me importa solo quiero luchar por mi pequeño y si por él tengo que enfrentar a los demonios de mi pasado lo haré. Encojo mis piernas y las abrazo, aun puedo hacerlo solo tengo 4 meses de embarazo, así que no estoy muy gorda aun, aunque no me molestaría estarlo, pensando en que puedo sobrevivir un par de meses con unos kilos demás, si al final tendré mi recompensa. A veces lo imagino, en mis sueños lo veo y es sencillamente hermoso, los ojos verdes que una vez me enamoraron, la sonrisa marca Cullen y el cabello color entre chocolate y cobrizo, sé que será perfecto y hermoso. Me duele pensar en el futuro, en sus preguntas cuando crezca, en todo y más, tomo el dije que llevo en el cuello y lo aprieto fuertemente entre mis manos, no sé porque pero aun después de todo me sigue llenando de fuerzas. De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y a alguien entrar, no me giro a ver quién es, no quiero hablar con nadie. La persona que entro camina hacia mí, lo sé escucho sus pisadas, sigo sin mirarle. Llega a el escritorio que está al lado de ventana coloca no sé que ahí y se acerca de nuevo a mí, mueve una silla hasta quedar frente a mí, se sienta y se queda en silencio por casi 15 minutos, se lo agradezco porque no quiero hablar no aun. Después de un rato suspira fuertemente y reconozco a esa persona sin girarme, sé quién es y porque está aquí, me giro y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre me llenan de tranquilidad, lo amo, es mi roca es lo que me mantiene fuerte.

-Hola hermosa-me dice con una enorme sonrisa típica de él.

-Hola-digo en un susurro, se sorprende lo sé, lo veo en su mirada, también lo comprendo porque siempre viene y me cuenta de todo sin esperar respuesta. Es la primera vez que le saludo después de casi 3 meses, desde que me encerré en mi pequeña burbuja.

-Así que decidiste quitarme la ley del hielo-hay que sería de mi grandulón sin sus bromas.

-Yo… solo creí que debería… no sé seguir adelante… por mí y por él.-digo señalando mi vientre.

-Me alegro hermanita ya extrañaba escuchar tu voz.

-Te quiero Emmett-le digo, es lo que siento en este momento.

-Y yo a ti Belli-me dice mientras se levanta de la silla y me abraza entre sus brazos me siento segura y protegida, como si entre ellos nadie pudiera tocarme.

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar como él.

-Eso jamás, por cierto te traje a alguien que se muere por verte desde que se entero dónde estabas-lo miro a los ojos con un poco de miedo, no quiero ver a nadie, en especial a él, me hizo a un lado cuando más lo necesitaba, no tengo las fuerzas para verlo de nuevo.

-Emmett, no…

-Tranquila no es él, yo jamás dejaría que él se te volviera a acercar, es otra personita que no había podido dar contigo y enserio te quiere ver-en ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo dándome una perfecta vista de una hermosa chica de cabello corto arreglado perfecto para que todas las puntas apunten a distintos lados, una sonrisa hermosa y grande pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Emmett me suelta y me deja acercarme a esa chica, llego hasta donde está y le sonrió. Nos miramos por los segundos más largos de mi vida, y finalmente nos abrazamos, tanto la había necesitado en todo este tiempo, saber que me busco y que ella también me extrañaba, me hizo llorar, de alegría está vez, no como las anteriores en que llore de tristeza y rabia, la quiero es mi mejor amiga, siempre aquí conmigo.

-Alice-le digo cerca del oído, casi en un susurro, para que sepa que no la olvide y que la reconozco.

-Bella, te extrañe tanto, te busque por cielo, mar y tierra junto con Jasper hasta que nos encontramos con Ross y Emmett y ellos dijeron dónde estabas. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió hablarle a mi cuñadita si ella es la novia de tu mastodonte hermano y bueno el debería saber dónde estabas.

-No importa, lo importante es que estas aquí. Yo también te extrañe.

-Hay Bells te juro que voy a venir diario hasta que salgas de aquí.

-Gracias Alice no sabes cuánto te necesito-nos abrazamos casi 10 minutos llorando en el hombro de la otra, dándonos fuerzas para poder seguir adelante. Hasta que tocan a la puerta y nos avisan que la hora de visitas se termino, me despido de mi grandulón y la enana, ellos se van no sin antes prometerme volver mañana y los días siguientes. Se van y yo me acomodo para poder dormir entonces me doy cuenta que lo que Emmett dejo en el escritorio es mi cena, junto con el maldito medicamento para poder dormir, me cerco y me como lo que puedo, los malditos malestares no me dejan terminar, corro al baño y vomito casi todo lo que me comí, los medicamentos para dormir son especiales ya que no quiero que vayan a lastimar a mi bebé, así que los receto una ginecóloga. Me voy a dormir y cierro mis ojos es la primera vez que no tengo miedo de hacerlo, pronto voy cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, no sé si sea el sedante o que por primera vez pude abrirme y hablar con alguien más, o el hecho de que mis amigos a los que creía me habían olvidado y habían decidido seguir con sus vidas, siempre estuvieron conmigo, de una o de otra manera siempre pensaron en mí y en mi seguridad, muy dentro de mí siempre supe que Alice jamás me olvidaría, compartimos tantas cosas, que más que amigas somos casi hermanas, y mis hermanito por fin pude decirle lo mucho que lo quiero. Ahora sí, tengo que salir de aquí y ponerle un alto a todo esto, tengo que ser fuerte y darle la cara a mis demonios y superarlos para seguir con mi futuro. Mis seños por primera vez no me atormentan con malditos recuerdos, y en cambio mantengo en mi mente esos momentos en los que jugábamos entre nosotros.

Dream Back

No sé cómo es que termine perdiendo 3 horas de mi joven existencia, con tal de subirle el animo a Alice porque Jasper y ella terminaron, creo que aprendí más de rupturas en estas 3 últimas horas de lo que voy a aprender en toda mi vida. Voy camino a mi casa y me topo con mi hermoso y perfecto novio quien me abraza y me un beso en los labios, como siempre que sus labios tocan los míos me dejo ir y pierdo la razón, así es y será siempre. Vamos hasta la casa de la mano y nos sentamos en la banca en "S" comenzamos a girar, él me mira a los ojos intensamente como si estuviera pensando algo realmente importante. Suspira fuertemente…

-Bella podemos hablar-me dice casi en un susurro, bueno después de casi 3 años de ser novios creo que lo conozco y deje de ser tan inocente, y por todo lo que me conto Alice creo que se para donde vamos.

-Vas a terminar conmigo-le digo, no me lloran los ojos, tampoco me caigo de dolor, pues según Alice más del 90% de las relaciones de la prepa terminan, y aparte aunque lo amo, creo que él necesita algo más que yo no puedo hacer todavía, no por miedo si no porque no me siento preparada mentalmente para eso.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno porque en las 3 horas que Alice me tuvo encerrada en su habitación intentando superar su ruptura con Jasper, me dijo que si un chico suspira y dice "Bella podemos hablar" es obvio que va a terminar contigo.

-¿Estás molestas conmigo?

-No, otra cosa que aprendí el día de hoy es que más del 90% de las parejas de la adolescencia terminan así que no estoy molesta y aparte te quiero mucho y prefiero terminar en bueno términos y como amigos que como un par de desconocidos.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Amigos-nos reímos y seguimos dando vueltas.

-Sabes eres increíble-solo sonrío y seguimos dando vueltas, de pronto se levanta-creo que tengo que ir a casa, Esme debe estar preocupada le dije que vendría a verte pero ya son las 7 así que es un poco tarde.

-Claro, adiós y sabes no entiendo porque Esme no te dijo que estaba en su casa con Alice-le digo entre cerrado los ojos y sonriendo.

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que, cuando le pregunte tú acabas de salir de ahí así que me dedique a venir a buscarte.

-Oh, bueno de todas formas saluda a Carlisle de mi parte, quería hacerlo yo pero no lo vi.

-Ok, entonces…mmmm…un beso de despedida.

-Claro que no, recuerda tú ya no eres mi novio y no me beso con cualquiera que me dice adiós-le digo riéndome.

-Anda es como un "hasta luego"

-Un ¿hasta luego?

-Sí, porque yo sé que a pesar de todo tú y yo vamos a terminar juntos-me dice mientras me levanta y me abraza por la cintura, yo enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿A sí?, y que te hace pensar que yo quiero volver contigo-le digo coquetamente, y a la vez jugando con él.

-Pues que yo te amo y sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, y aparte dime que tú no quieres un futuro conmigo, porque déjame decirte que yo si quiero uno a tu lado.

-Bueno…-le digo jugando con él.

-Bella-me dice en tono de regaño pero aun jugando.

-Claro que quiero un futuro contigo, y por supuesto que te amo, pero supongo que por ahora debemos tomar cada uno su camino.

-Vez, por eso te amo, siempre me entiendes y aparte eres la chica más hermosa y pura que hay en todo este pueblo.

-Bueno creo que tienes que irte, Esme te debe estar esperando para comer, y yo tengo que hacer tarea y saludar a mis padres.

-Anda solo un beso-me dice haciendo pucheros.

-Mmmm-y mientras yo me hago del rogar él me besa, y yo como siempre me dejo ir, y también lo beso, como siempre una corriente eléctrica se dispara entre nosotros.

-Te amo princesa.-me dice cuando nos separamos, mantenemos nuestras frentes pegadas, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Te amo Edward-y me dio otro pequeño y casto beso, como despedida.

-Adiós, amiga-me dice riendo mientras camina a la salida.

-Adiós amigo-le digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al siguiente día en clases, todos los chicos parecían haberse enterado que yo y Edward habíamos terminado porque no podía ir a ningún lado, sin que uno de ellos se me pegara como chicle, odio tener tanta atención. Estaba parada frente a mi casillero, guardando un montón de cosas que no utilizaría hoy, por fin solo faltaba la última clase, de pronto Tyler se me acerca y sé precisamente a que viene, estoy harta de que todos me sigan para pedirme una "cita" no se dan cuenta que no me interesa salir con nadie por el momento.

-Bella-me saluda haciendo una sonrisa tonta con la que intenta llamar mi atención.

-Tyler-le respondo sin mirarlo y sigo con mis cosas.

-Escucha, quería invitarte a salir.

-Claro-digo para mí misma como para decir "como si no me esperara algo así", pero fue un error él lo escucho y…

-Entonces sí, bueno a donde quieres ir-¡DIABLOS! Ahora cómo demonios me salgo de esto, en ese momento veo a Edward a lo lejos, pero esta con una chica de seguro coqueteando, retiro la vista porque aunque sé que me ama a mí, es difícil verlo, miro a Tyler a los ojos, noto como si alguien nos estuviera viendo, no sé es raro pero esa mirada no me da miedo es como relajante.

-¡Bella!-grita esa bendita voz, y él dueño de esa mirada, se acerca hasta dónde estamos y se pone entre Tyler y yo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola Edward-le digo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo porque sé que está haciendo, de pronto un carraspeo nos saca de nuestra burbuja y ambos volteamos a ver a Tyler.

-Oh, Tyler, no te vi-le dice Edward mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Lo siento Tyler, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-le digo con una cara de inocente.

-Claro, bueno Bella entonces ¿quieres salir el sábado?

-Oh Tyler lo siento pero Bella tiene planes todo el fin de semana-le dice Edward mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, yo lo miro atónita, no puedo creer, un momento esto es mejor que salir con Tyler.

-Lo siento Tyler tal vez para la próxima-le digo mirándolo ahora a él.

-Claro-y se va con la cara agachada, y diciendo tonterías en lo bajo.

-Ya estarás contento, humillaste al pobre-le digo mientras me giro en mis pies y sigo acomodando mis cosas en el casillero.

-Oh vamos, dime que tú querías salir con él y te juro que voy por él para que te invite a salir de nuevo.

-Que no quisiera salir con él, no quiere decir que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí a reclamarme como si aun fuera tu novia.

-Pero.

-No, porque digo tal vez no quería salir con él pero si tú puedes andar coqueteando con las chicas como Tanya Denali, yo bien puedo decidir si quiero o no salir con alguien, aparte de que tú ya no tienes derecho de hablar por mí.

-Perdón-dice haciendo un puchero y agachando la cabeza-pero es que me muero de los celos cada que veo a alguno de esos idiotas intentando que les hagas caso, algo que no puedo controlar me hace venir y darles a notar que eres mía, aunque prácticamente ya no sea así.

-Edward-le llamo y levanto su cara por el mentón para que me mire a los ojos-Esto también es difícil para mí, no crees que también me muero de celos cada que te veo coqueteando con esas chicas, y también me muero de ganas por ir hasta donde están y declararte de mi propiedad, pero no lo hago porque…-pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar él me besa aferrándose a mi cintura, atrayéndome a él fuertemente, yo me aferro a su cuello y le devuelvo el beso.

-Te amo mi Bella, por favor acepta a este idiota de nuevo-yo solo asiento con la cabeza y así de simple es mío de nuevo y yo de él. Nos besamos hasta que la campana suena y cada quien a su clase no sin antes decirme que me ama y prometerle que regresare con él a mi casa, le digo que sí y le digo que también lo amó.

Fin Dream Back.


	3. Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal

Bella Pov

Despierto desorientada y perdida, por unas cuantas horas fui feliz de nuevo, y ahora me derrumbo estrepitosamente desde lo más alto de mis sueños. Bueno supongo que así es la felicidad no todos la tienen y mucho menos para siempre. Me levanto y tomo el horrible uniforme que nos hacen usar aquí, me meto al baño y me desvisto, entro a la ducha y tomo mi champú favorito con esencia a fresas, me lavo el cabello y el cuerpo y me quedo casi 10 minutos bajo la regadera dejando que el agua me relaje, cierro mis ojos y otra vez los malditos recuerdos que me hacen sentir mal, me golpean fuertemente, abro mis ojos y sacudo la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso. Salgo de la ducha y tomo una toalla me seco y me visto, me veo en el espejo mientras me peino, tengo ojeras a pesar de que duermo mis ocho horas diarias según los doctores es por el embarazo, me lavo los dientes y salgo de ahí me pongo mis converse lo único que tengo de afuera, el único recuerdo que tengo de mi bonito pasado, levanto la vista de ellos después de amarrar mis agujetas, y veo que mi desayuno ya está en el escritorio, así como me doy cuenta de que la cama ya está tendida, bueno bien podría mentir decir que es un hotel con servicio 5 estrellas, me rio ante mi ironía, me acerco al escritorio y veo que son hot-cakes, con solo miel justo así me gustan Zafrina mi enfermera lo sabe, tomo la bandeja y la pongo sobre la cama y me siento frente a ella, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y vuelvo a dejar el vaso en la bandeja, tomo el tenedor y parto un pedazo de mi almuerzo, como lentamente es de las pocas cosas que no me provocan nauseas, termino y vuelvo a dejar todo en el escritorio, camino hacia la ventana y veo que los "locos" están como siempre haciendo correr a las enfermeras, me giro cuando escucho abrirse la puerta, me topo con la hermosa Zafrina.

-Hola Bella-me saluda como cada mañana con una sonrisa.

-Hola Zafrina-le respondo y le dedico una media sonrisa, ella como el resto se sorprende, los entiendo no esperarían algo así de la nada.

-Wow, veo que hablar con el doctor Vulturi te ha hecho muy bien.

-Eso creo aunque no hemos hablado mucho.

-Por algo se empieza pequeña, ya verás que vas a salir de aquí antes del próximo verano.

-Eso espero Zafrina, en especial porque no quiero que mi bebé nazca aquí.

-Lo sé, este no es un lugar para un bebé. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de aquí?

-No lo sé supongo que me iré con mis padres a Londres.

-¿Quién te dijo que estas en Londres?

-Mi hermano, o al menos recuerdo que me dijo que habían ido a vivir ahí.

-Así que, no nos respondías pero si nos ponías atención-solo sonrió un poco tímida-Bueno Bella, voy a llevar esto a la cocina y enseguida te llevo al jardín para tu sesión de hoy con el doctor-dice mientras toma la bandeja del desayuno.

-Claro-la veo salir de la habitación y mientras yo voy al baño a lavarme los dientes. Cuando salgo ella ya me está esperando en el lumbral de la puerta, me sonríe y yo asiento con la cabeza, camino hasta donde esta parada.

-Vamos pequeña el doctor ya debe estarnos esperando-asiento lentamente y comienzo a caminar a su lado mientras ella camina como si solo fuéramos un par de amigas, las enfermeras me dedican dulces sonrisas a la mayoría le respondo con otra igual. Llegamos hasta el jardín y ahí distingo al doctor en una de las bancas, su largo cabello es incomparable, caminamos hacia él y se levanta para recibirnos.

-Buenos días Isabella, Zafrina.

-Buenos días doctor, aquí le dejo a Bella para su sesión.

-Gracias Zafrina, te llamare más tarde para que pases por ella.

-Puede ser antes del horario de visitas es que mi hermano va a venir y quiero verlo-les digo en voz alta, el doctor me sonríe y asiente.

-Claro Isabella, te prometo que podrás ver a tu hermano-Zafrina se despide y nos deja solos, nos sentamos en la banca.

-Podría llamarme Bella, nunca me ha gustado Isabella, es muy formal.

-Está bien Bella, me doy cuenta que poco a poco vuelves a ser tú.

-Eso creo, solo quiero superar todo lo que me hizo terminar aquí, quiero darle un futuro a mi hijo y para eso tengo que enfrentar a mi pasado.

-Me gusta lo que estás diciendo, por lo menos así se que darás todo de ti para que podamos ayudarte-me dice con ese sonido tranquilizador en él, no sé porque pero hay algo en sus ojos que se me hace familiar son tan no sé, pero creo que hasta se parecen a los ojos negros y profundos de mi viejo tío Aro, no recuerdo nada de él, solo su nombre y ni siquiera completo, pero este hombre le da un toque a mi tío.

-Claro, hare todo para poder salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-Bien pues, entonces de que quieres hablar hoy.

-No creo estar preparada para hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos a eso cuando tú estés lista, no quiero que te sientas obligada, solo cuéntame lo que quieras.

-Bueno, no sé tal vez…

Flash Back

Edward y yo, oficialmente éramos novios, ahora lo único que queríamos era estar juntos, todo el tiempo, pero no podíamos hacerlo pues mi hermano no lo sabía aun, no era que no quisiéramos decírselo, pero digamos que Emmett siempre me ha visto y me vera como su hermanita y creo que hasta sueña con que sea monja, o que muera sin haber tenido novio en toda mi vida, creo que acabo de romper sus esperanzas. Y aquí estamos sentados en la sala esperando a que Emmett baje para poder decirle las cosas y dejar en claro que quiera o no vamos a estar juntos.

-Edward ¿Quién se lo dirá?-le pregunto mientras tomo su mano.

-Ah supongo que deberíamos decírselo entre los dos.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

-Bien, Emmett es un gran amigo y él sabe que jamás te haría daño y bueno tú eres su hermanita y te quiere mucho así que mientras tú seas feliz creo que él no tendrá problema.-dice mientras sostiene mi cara entre sus manos-Bella ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí Edward soy feliz, y ¿tú lo eres?

-Yo soy más feliz que en toda mi vida, mientras tú estés a mí lado-le sonrió y le doy un casto y rápido beso en la comisura de sus labios, nos miramos por largos minutos, hasta que escuchamos a Emmett bajar por las escaleras.

-Hola Belli-Bells, Edward amigo no sabría que vendría hice planes con Ross.

-Lo que pasa es que Edward no te vino a ver a ti, oh bueno sí pero no.

-Okay Belli-dice Emmett mientras se sienta en otro de los sillones frente a nosotros-ahora explíquenme cómo es que Edward vino a verme pero no lo hizo.

-Lo que pasa es que…-comienzo a hablar pero Edward toma mi mano y comienza él.

-Emmett, yo vine aquí a decirte que Bella es mi novia y te guste o no.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-oh por dios, tomo fuertemente la mano de Edward y lo miro luego cambio la mirada a Emmett.

-Sí, Edward y yo somos novios. Y a decir verdad Emmett no me importa si te gusta la idea o no, porque yo quiero estar con él y ni tú no nadie me va a hacer terminar con él.

-Exacto, nadie nos va a separar-le dice Edward a Emmett mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer-y se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas por la casa.

-Emmett entiendo que tal vez te moleste porque bueno soy tu hermanita y bueno.

-Sí y tal vez yo sea mayor que ella, pero me conoces y sabes que nunca la lastimaría.

-No lo puedo creer-sigue repitiendo eso dando vueltas por la sala.

-Emmett no es para tanto.

-Sí Em. Tranquilo amigo.

-No lo puedo creer, Jasper me gano en la apuesta.

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, Jasper aposto porque ustedes se harían novios este año y yo aposte porque Edward tardaría hasta que Belli diera el primer paso así que… un momento, aun puedo ganar, quien se lo pidió a quien.

-Lo siento Emmett, pero fue Edward quien me pidió ser su novia-le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios recordándolo.

-Oh rayos, ahora sí que ese Jasper me gano. Por lo menos no perdí ante Jake eso si habría sido patético.

-Eso quiere decir que no estás molesto con nosotros.

-No, claro que no, esto ya me lo veía venir me prepare para esto desde que Edward entro a la escuela.

-Emmett-le dice Edward en tono de "cállate", mientras yo sonrió.

-"Hay tu hermana es tan linda", "Es que Bella es tan inteligente", Bella esto, Bella aquello, Bella, Bella, Bella-dice Emmett imitando la voz de Edward.

-Emmett, cállate-dice Edward que lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos y Emmett sale corriendo, mientras sube las escaleras de nuevo comienza con su pobre imitación.

-Bella se ve tan linda hoy-y en ese momento Edward sale disparado tras él.

-Te lo advertí Emmett Swan-de pronto ambos bajan corriendo y Emmett sale por la puerta principal.

-Adiós Belli, voy a ver a Ross-dice mientras sale antes de que Edward lo atrape. Mi bello novio se acerca hasta donde yo estoy.

-Yo…-sé que está nervioso, yo solo sonrió y tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un tierno beso.

-Tú eres el chico más tierno que eh conocido.-él me sonríe y me da otro beso.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Algo más, que quieras contarme, tenemos 1 hora antes de que te tengas que ir.

-Bueno esto es un poco más personal pero creo que es más cercano a la actualidad, tal vez así puedan entender porque amo tanto a mi bebé y no lo odio como todos esperarían después de lo que paso.

-No entiendo por qué crees que queremos que odies a tu bebé.

-No digo que quieran que lo odie, pero eso esperan, pero es que ustedes están viendo las cosas desde un Angulo distinto.

-A que te refieres con un Angulo distinto.

-Bueno tengo la ligera sospecha de que creen que mi bebé no es hijo de Edward.

-¿Y no es así?

-No, yo estoy segura de que el papá de mi bebé es él.

-Y como estas tan segura.

-Bueno, por dos razones, en primera porque lo siento, es como un 6to sentido, y segundo porque mi madre me enseño a sacar las cuentas y estoy segura de quien es el padre de mi bebé, a pesar de que todo el mundo diga lo contrario.

-Pero yo creí que...

-Sí todos pensaron que yo era virgen a los 19 años, en especial Emmett y papá que no se atreven a creerme, y por eso mismo todos creen que me encerré en mi mundo por lo que James me hizo, pero no fue así, yo no soy tan inocente como todos creen, no quiero decir que yo consintiera lo que me hizo pero tampoco fue como que decidiera encerrarme a llorar por eso.

-Entonces porque decidiste no hablar con nadie.

-Porque me dolió más lo que me hizo o más lo que me dijo Edward que lo que me hizo James.

-Y que fue lo que te dijo Edward precisamente.

-No… no quiero hablar de eso, no todavía.

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte. Quieres seguir o prefieres volver a tu habitación.

-Creo que quiero quedarme un rato aquí, caminar por el jardín para despejarme un poco.

-Me parece bien le diré a Zafrina que la esperas aquí-el doctor se alejo dejándome en la banca, me levanto y comienzo a caminar, veo a enfermos correr, enfermeras desesperadas por atraparlas y yo solo pongo la mano sobre mi vientre.

-Te prometo mi amor, que vamos a salir de aquí.

-Con quien hablas pequeña-dice Zafrina que acaba de llegar a donde yo estoy.

-Con mi bebé, recuerdo que una vez leí que a los bebés les gusta escuchar la voz de su madre es como tranquilizador para él.

-Sí recuerdo haber escuchado algo así. Y que le decías.

-Le prometí que saldríamos de aquí.

-Esa es una promesa muy importante-caminamos por largo rato-Oh mira la hora que es tu hermano debe estar por llegar, vamos al cuarto para que lo recibas.

-No podría recibirlo aquí.

-Eso es una magnífica idea. Toma asiento en esta banca, mientras yo voy por ellos para que vengan a verte aquí.

-Bueno-tomo asiento en la banca y espero casi 5 minutos mientras llega Zafrina con Emmett, Alice, Ross y Jasper. Es más gente de la que esperaba, saludo a todos y cada uno de ellos, me preguntan cómo voy con las terapias y como me siento con lo del bebé. Les respondo que estoy perfectamente y que las terapias cada vez van mejor, ahora que no me siento con tanto miedo a contarle mi pasado al doctor creo que podre seguir.

-Sabes Belli, nuestros padres se mueren por verte.

-Yo también quisiera verlos.

-Quieres que les pida que vengan.

-No, creo que lo mejor es esperar.

-Está bien enana. Y no te olvides cualquier cosa pides que me llamen y yo llego aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Claro, adiós Emmett-le digo mientras lo abrazo.

-Bella, te prometo que vendré cada que pueda porque por el trabajo es un poco complicado, no quiero que pienses que no quiero venir.

-No te preocupes Ross, te entiendo-le digo mientras me despido de ella también-cuídate mucho.

-Bella, creo que vas a salir de aquí antes de lo pre visto.

-Gracias Jazz, te extrañe.

-Y yo a ti pequeña, te prometo que vendré a verte muy seguido-nos damos un abrazo y solo quedamos mi enana y yo.

-Belli mañana vendré a verte de nuevo.

-Gracias Alice.

-No hay de que, Belli yo te quiero como a una hermana.

-Alice te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro amiga.

-Alice no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre donde estoy.

-Pero por… oh ya entiendo, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

-Gracias Alice.

-Te quiero Bella-nos damos otro abrazo y por fin nos despedimos. Voy hasta mi habitación seguida por Zafrina, entro y encuentro mi comida preparada y servida en mi escritorio. Vaya no me di cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

-Vendré después por la bandeja.

-Claro-entro y acomodo todo para comenzar a comer, termino y vuelvo al baño, me lavo los dientes y decido darme una ducha antes de ir a dormir, termino y me pongo mi pijama, salgo y me siento en el marco de la ventana, miro a las estrellas y pienso en cuanto tiempo me quedara para poder salir de este horrible lugar.


	4. La verdad duele

Bella Pov

…

…

…

4 años después

-Ven amor, quiero darte algo.

-¿Una solplesa?

-Sí, es un regalo.

-Polque mami, si hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, pero esto es algo muy importante y creo que te va a gustar.

-¿Qué es?-tomo a mi hijo y lo siento en mis piernas, estamos justo en medio del parque del centro, jugando un rato.

-Bueno-zafo el dije que llevo hace ya casi por 9 años-Esto, es algo muy importante para mí, porque me lo dio tu papá cuando todavía estábamos juntos.

-Perlo es tu dije mami-dice mientras lo coloco en su cuello.

-Pero yo quiero que tú lo tengas, antes era mi forma de recordar a tu padre, pero ahora te tengo a ti, así que ya no lo necesito, y bueno tú necesitas algo que te haga recordarlo.

-Pelo si no lo conozco ¿cómo lo voy a lecoldal?

-Bueno, porque cada vez que pienses en él, solo tomas el dije muy fuerte con tus manitas y así ya no vas a estar triste cuando pienses en él. Es como un regalo de tu papi, para ti.

-Glacias mami-dice mientras me abraza, hay mi pequeño, cuanto lo amo, me duele cada que lo ceo triste al intenta recordar a su padre, cada que me pregunta ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?, yo intento evadir el tema pero es cada vez más difícil a pesar de que ya supere todo el pasado, y de que deje todo atrás, es como si el pasado se propusiera seguirme a todos lados. Me levanto y levanto a mi pequeñito de solo 3 años y medio de edad, tomo su manita y veo como el toma fuertemente con la otra su dije, intentando descifrar su significado, sonrió al ver lo confundido que esta.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Mami, polque tiene una letla-sonrió de nuevo, es tan lindo aun no sabe pronunciar la "r" así que su forma de hablar en única y especial, pensar que él es tan inocente como yo hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Es la letra inicial del nombre de tu papi.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-no sé si deba decírselo, tal vez no sea el momento aun, o es momento de que por lo menos sepa el nombre del hombre que le dio la vida, a pesar de que tanto a él como a mí nos dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitábamos, no eso jamás lo va a saber, no quiero que él crezca odiando a su padre, quiero que su vida sea libre de rencores, tal vez invente algo para cubrir el horrible pasado

-Mila mami los helados, me complas uno de chocolate-amo que su nivel de atención, sin querer me saco de un acertijo, que a pesar de que en este momento no voy a tener que responder, tengo que pensar en que voy a decirle si vuelve a preguntar.

-Claro amor, vamos-lo cargo y camino hasta donde están los helados, pido el suyo y camino hasta una banca, nos sentamos a esperar a que termine su helado. Lo veo comer y veo como se mancha toda la playera de su equipo favorito de futbol, lo sé es raro que un niño de solo 2 años tenga un equipo favorito, la respuesta a todo esto es Emmett Swan, ese hombre desde que se entero de que Anthony vendría a este mundo, se preparo para enseñarle todos y cada uno de los deportes que conoce, y también a enseñarle que equipo es el mejor del mundo, sus palabras no las mías. Termina su helado y yo lo sigo mirando mientras intenta limpiarse la ropa con una pequeña servilleta.

-Mami, cleo que me necesito il a casa pala bañalme y plepalalme pala la noche-si este es otro lado de mi hijo, gracias a Alice, ahora él también es un adicto a verse bien en todos lados, en especial si vamos a salir, como esta noche que iremos a una cena especial que ofrecerá mi tío Aro Vulturi, así es al parecer el doctor Marcus es algo así como otro Tío, bueno la cena de esta noche, no sé bien para que sea, pero acudirán todos los empleados de su empresa, donde también trabajo yo, ya que después de salir de ese lugar me decidí a terminar mis estudios, logre terminar la carrera en contaduría, así que ahora llevo el papeleo de la empresa, también acudirán los socios de la empresa, y algunos amigos y familiares.

-Claro amor, vamos-lo alzo y comenzamos a caminar de regreso al edificio, para que nos alistemos los dos, lo meto a la ducha, lo arreglo con su pequeño traje negro y lo dejo descansar un rato en su cuarto mientras yo me arreglo, me doy una ducha rápida, me lavo los dientes, me maquillo muy simple, un poco de sombra, brillo labial. Mi peinado es como una coleta, que se acomoda de un lado, con copete y un bonito broche sobre la coleta, es muy simple, no me gustan las cosas muy cargadas. Me pongo los tacones plateados, que Alice escogió porque son perfectos para el vestido, me coloco los y me levanto para coger el vestido de la cama, es un hermoso vestido azul, me queda encima de la rodilla, sin tirantes y con escote y un pequeño triangulito al revés, en la parte de en medio de arriba, me miro al espejo, tomo mi perfume favorito con olor a fresas, me miro al espejo no me reconozco, soy tan diferente de hace un par de años, no puedo creer lo mucho que cambie, salgo de mi cuarto y voy al de mi pequeño Tony, ya está despierto, lo bajo de la cuna y le pido que me espere en la sala mientras voy por mi bolso, a petición de Alec mi primo, una limosina pasara por nosotros para llegar a la fiesta. Tomo el bolso de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo la mano de mi pequeño y comenzamos a caminar fuera del edificio, salimos del apartamento y tomamos el elevador, llegamos abajo y la limosina ya está ahí, subo a mi pequeño y luego entro yo. Después de casi 20 minutos de viaje llegamos, mi peor temor, hay casi mil fotógrafos en la entrada, espero y pasar desapercibida, bajamos y tomo su manita, él toma su dije fuertemente con la otra no sé porque, creo que algo tenía que heredar de mí, lamentablemente fue mi pánico escénico. Comenzamos a subir los escalones, cuando vamos en llegar, lo alzo por miedo a que entre tanta gente vayan a lastimarlo o lo vaya a perder, eso si me destruiría, comenzamos a pasar entre los fotógrafos, vamos bien, gracias a dios no saben que somos familiares de mi tío Aro, porque ese hombre es tan rico como para comprar un país en crecimiento, y por eso mismo las cámaras están aquí, justo estoy por pasar la puerta cuando alguien me llama, me giro y es nada menos que mi amado primo Alec Vulturi, no se confundan si lo quiero mucho y a decir verdad mi hijo lo adoro casi tanto como a Emmett porque, Alec desde que conoció a mi pequeño se ha puesto a enseñarle como ser un total caballero con las damas, pero digamos que a Alec le encanta llamar la atención y más frente a las cámaras. Le sonrió y él me alcanza.

-Hola Bella-me da un beso en la mejilla, y ya siento todos los flashes en mi cara-Hola campeón-lo saluda y chocan los 5-Vamos Bella una foto los tres.

-No me gustan las fotos y mucho menos si estoy segura de que mañana saldrán en todos los periódicos de Londres.

-Anda Belli, solo una.

-Está bien-suspiro rendida, este chico es como Alice, si quiere algo se propone cumplirlo. Nos toman más de una foto y por fin entramos al lugar, perfectamente arreglado, una enorme pista de baile y una banda acomodándose para tocar, busco nuestros lugares y tomo asiento. El lugar está lleno, yo veo a lo lejos a mi loco hermano posando afuera junto con Rosalie, bueno él, jugador estrella de uno de los equipos más importantes de Londres en Futbol-Americano y ella una súper modelo, son la pareja más llamativa de la noche. Por fin los veo entrar y mi hijo sale corriendo a abrazar a Emmett y su tía Ross, veo como Emmett lo alza y como mi pequeño saluda a Ross con un beso en su mano, claro Alec le enseño eso, los veo a todos venir hacia mí, les sonrió y los saludo.

-Mami puedo ir con el tío Alec-me pregunta mi pequeño, busco a Alec con la mirada y lo encuentro llamando a Tony.

-Claro amor-mi pequeñito sale corriendo, Alec lo alza y se lo presenta a un hombre al que solo logro verle la espalda, y el cabello rubio. El hombre se va y deja a mi pequeño y a Alec solos, él le dice algo a Tony al oído y obvio no alcanzo a escuchar que es, escucho la banda comenzar a tocar, una pieza lenta, de pronto ya no veo a mi hijo con Alec, lo busco y lo veo venir hacia a mí.

-Mami, ¿quieres bailar?-me dice mientras me tiende su pequeña manita, me giro y veo que Rosalie y Emmett ya están en la pista.

-Me encantaría-tomo su manita y caminamos a la pista, lo alzo y comenzamos a bailar lentamente-sabes Tony no entiendo porque traes a la chica que menos sabe bailar en todo este lugar.

-Bueno mami, polque el tío Alec me dijo que siempre se invita a una dama a bailar, aparte no sé por qué dices que no sabes bailar si luego en la casa ponemos música a todo volumen y tú y yo…-le hago una seña para que no siga hablando, en especial porque mi hijo solo habla perfectamente cuando grita-Claro una caballero no cuenta los secretos de una dama.

Seguimos bailando y solo nos reímos eh intentamos no tropezar con el resto de las parejas, entonces aparece Alec y me pide la siguiente pieza.

-Me encantaría pero…

-Mami mira la tía Jane llego, la saludare mientras tu bailas con el tío Alec-me giro y Alec y yo quedamos frente a frente, pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo alrededor de mi cuello, lo sé así se agarran los que son parejas, pero lo que pasa es que cada que bailamos como debe ser, termino pisándole los pies, así que mejor así.

Edward Pov

Aquí estoy en lo más alto de la escalera, observando de lejos a la mujer que un día ame con todo mi corazón, y ahora la odio con todo mí ser.

-Edward hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Carlisle sigue el curso de mi mirada-oh ya veo.

-No sabes cuánto la odio.

-Y si la odias tanto porque la observas.

-No lo sé-se pone a mi lado con los brazos recargados sobre el barandal de la escalera.

-Ese debe ser su hijo-dice refiriéndose al niño con el que Bella baila en medio de la pista, sonriendo.

-El hijo de una cualquiera y un drogadicto-digo con desprecio.

-Edward-me dice en tono de regaño.

-Es la verdad.

-No se habla así de una dama.

-Por favor ¿una dama?, Isabella no es ninguna dama.

-Edward-me vuelve a llamar la atención-ese niño es tan parecido a…

-¡NO!, no lo digas él no es mi hijo, entendiste.

-Hay Edward espero que así sea porque si no es así, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

-Sabes Carlisle, quiero ir a casa.

-Vamos, me despido de Aro y nos vamos a la casa-comienzo a bajar la escalera, y cuando llego a la mitad giro la cabeza y veo como ahora ella baila con una joven, lo reconozco es Alec Vulturi el hijo de Aro, no sé que se apodera de mí y una furia se propaga por todo mi cuerpo, vuelvo la vista y sigo bajando, tomo mi saco y salgo del lugar, llego hasta mi volvo y espero a Carlisle en el. No sé qué es lo que más me afecta, golpeo el volante y dejo ir mi cabeza hacia atrás, jalo mi cabello en forma de desesperación, por fin Carlisle llega al auto, apenas está arriba, acelero hasta donde el carro me lo permite. Llegamos a la casa y estaciono afuera, aun tengo el volante agarrado fuertemente.

-Dile a mi tía Esme que vuelvo más tarde-le digo a Carlisle mientras baja del coche, me mira y asiente con la cabeza. Salgo de ahí en cuanto la puerta está cerrada, acelero y conduzco casi fuera de control, poco a poco la furia se disipa y bajo la velocidad, veo un bar abierto, la verdad no sé que sea esto, pero necesito una cerveza para relajarme. Estaciono y entro al lugar, me siento en la barra y pido una cerveza, mientras espero, escucho como entra más gente al lugar, de pronto me topo con la persona que menos quiero ver, él también me mira y me reconoce lo sé, me examina con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!-casi lo grita en medio del lugar, me giro en el banco y lo ignoro-¡El idiota más grande de todo Londres!-y suelta una risa que llena todo el lugar-¡¿Qué pasa Cullen, no me reconoces, a un no me perdonas lo que le hice a tu dulce Isabella?!-entonces si me giro y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, él sostiene su sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Por qué no te callas Witherdale-le digo en voz alto, lo único que consigo es su estúpida sonrisa burlona.

-Hay Cullen, eres un poco hombre.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Yo podre ser un idiota, un patán incluso un drogadicto, pero no soy peor que tú-lo miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa irónica en los labios, me giro sobre el banco para darle la espalda otra vez-¡No fui yo quien dejo a una mujer embarazada, con mi hijo, y la lastime tanto que termino en un psiquiátrico por 5 meses!-entonces si me giro y me levanto del banco, me paro frente a él y lo tomo por la camisa.

-Eres un maldito desvergonzado, tanto tú como ella quisieron hacerme creer que ese niño era mío, cuando la realidad es que quien sabe desde cuando se estarían acostando, y un descuido la cualquiera de Isabella quedo embarazada, y tú no le quisiste responder así que ella busco que yo cayera en su estúpido y patético juego. Ahora no quieras decir que yo soy un poco hombre-suelta una carcajada burlona que inunda el bar.

-No puedo creer que aun después de casi 4 años sigas creyendo en las mentiras de la zorra de Denali, y sabes, no puedo creer que aun en ese momento las hayas creído, cuando según tu amabas a Isabella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que, mientras tú te revolcabas con Tanya, tu amada Isabella estaba encerrada en un psiquiátrico con tu hijo dentro de ella.

-Eso es muy bajo. No puedes dejar de mentir.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero aun así no va a cambiar el hecho de que yo sé toda la verdad.

-Eres un malnacido.

-Puede ser, pero por lo menos no soy como tú.

-Deja de mentir.

-Mientras tú te revolcabas con la golfa de Tanya Denali, yo me reía de todas tus estupideces. Comenzando por que yo y Isabella NUNCA nos acostamos, es más le hice creer a la hermosa Isabella que había abusado de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Vaya no te esperabas eso-dice con su sonrisa aun en el rostro-Pues sí Cullen, sabes yo fui quien le dijo a Tanya del embarazo de Isabella porque esa noche que la deje en ese motel, haciéndola creer que había pasado de todo en ese lugar, la hubieras visto, lloraba, rogaba porque la dejara en paz, por que parara. Cuando se desmayo por tanto llorar, solo rompí su ropa y la hice pensar lo peor, y encontré la prueba de embarazo en su chaqueta, se lo conté a tú adorada Tanya y ella invento una historia a su conveniencia.-no puedo creer todo lo que escucho, no puede ser verdad, tiene que estar mintiendo.

-¡MIENTES!-le grito en la cara.

-Piensa lo que quieras, eso no cambiara el hecho de que después de que le gritaste a Bella que era una "cualquiera", una "zorra", y no sé cuantas cosas más, ella cayó en una depresión tan grande que terminó en un psiquiátrico y paso los primeros meses de su embarazo entre cuatro paredes, y sabes, estoy seguro que justo ahora estas pensando en golpearme, hazlo, de todas maneras me quedan un par de meses de vida. Aun así mi vida siempre será mejor que la tuya, por lo menos yo no le di la espalda a la mujer que "amaba" y tampoco desconocí a "mi hijo"-lo suelto y me doy la media vuelta, me regreso y le propino un buen golpe en la mandíbula-¡Dile a Isabella que la estoy buscando!-me grita antes de salir de ahí.

Salgo de ahí con un remolino en mi cabeza, no puedo creer lo que James me dijo, no quiero creerlo, entro al coche y arranco, acelero y por fin llego a la casa, entro y comienzo a lanzar todas mis cosas, estoy desesperado, no puedo sé quien es peor si él o yo, pero entonces recuerdo esa noche, como ella me mira con los ojos llorosos y una desesperación que en ese momento me pareció actuada, como me gritaba que la escuchara, me decía que ella no había querido estar con James, ella me lo dijo, y también veo al idiota que era, gritarle todo lo que pensaba. Fui un perfecto idiota, le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba, y no solo a ella si no también a mi hijo. Soy un perdedor, James tiene razón, su vida siempre será mejor que la mía, y él nunca será peor que yo. Estoy en mi cuarto lanzando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, entonces una foto de ella cae al piso, ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba aquí, pero la levanto y quito el marco y el vidrio roto, tomo su foto entre mis manos, la veo y de pronto veo lagrimas sobre ella, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Entonces Carlisle entra a mi habitación, sé que está preocupado, lo veo en su cara, se acerco y ve que tengo la foto de Bella entre mis manos, me abraza y me deja llorar en hombro, no puedo más, necesito sacar todo lo que tengo adentro.


	5. El pasado vuelve

Bella Pov

Me levanto con una sonrisa en la cara, y voy por mi pequeño para llevarlo a la guardería, estos eran sus últimos meses porque después entraría al preescolar, lo visto con algo muy simple, un lindo pantalón de mezclilla color claro y una playera de manga larga color azul marino, hace frío afuera y no quiero que se vaya a enfermar, lo dejo en cuna con un vaso de leche con chocolate, y me voy a arreglar para salir, me meto a la ducha y salgo en tiempo record me puse un pantalón negro pegado, una blusa roja con un moño en medio que parece más bien un nudo, unos tacones negros con un moñito enfrente, accesorios un collar doble con un moño y un corazón y una bolsa roja de piel, no muy formal pero si arreglada para ir a una oficina, el pelo suelto solo lo seco con la pistola y de maquillaje natural, un poco de brillo y lista, voy por mi hijo y tomo su mochila, que ya tiene un cambio de ropa, sus juguetes favoritos y un juego de cajita ya que la comida la dan ahí mismo, bajamos a la sala y guardo en mi bolsa mi celular, las llaves y la cartera, tomo las llaves del carro y salimos. Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y subo a mi hijo en su sillita atrás, me acomodo en mi lugar y salimos rumbo a la guardería, llevamos el estéreo a todo volumen y con música movida, es una canción de Gotye llamada "Somebody that i used to know", está canción me llega por completo, así me sentí cuando vi por última vez a Edward, y aparte es uno de mis artistas favoritos, voy coreando la canción y mi hijo solo canta el coro, es tan tierno lo veo por el espejo retrovisor, si lo sé no es canción para un niño pero es genial y a él le gusta así que al diablo cantemos juntos, cuando vamos llegando a la guardería bajo el volumen casi por completo, y estaciono en un lugar vacio, me bajo y doy la vuelta al carro para poder bajar a mi hijo, con cuidado lo zafo de la sillita y luego lo ayudo a bajar, bajo sus cosas y tomo su manita, con las llaves oprimo un botón y cierro el coche, lo llevo hasta su salón y me voy porque tengo que llegar a la oficina, llego y estaciono en mi lugar, bajo mis cosas y cierro el coche, tomo el elevador y subo hasta la oficina, al bajar del elevador me encuentro con Jane.

-Hola Jane-le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te la pasaste el sábado en la fiesta?

-Bien gracias, y ¿tú?

-Más que bien, conocí un chico esa misma noche.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, es super guapo y tierno.

-¿Cómo se llama?-empezamos a caminar por el pasillo hacia nuestras oficinas que se encuentran una seguida de la otra

-Benjamín.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Bella, no crees que tú también deberías buscarte un galán o algo.

-La verdad Jane, no tengo cabeza para eso, mi vida son mi hijo y mi trabajo, nada más.

-Hablando de tu hijo, ¿Cómo se la paso Anthony?

-Bien claro que llego un cansado a la casa, pero se divirtió, bailo con Ross, contigo, y bueno conmigo.

-Entonces tú llegaste aun más cansada que él a su casa.

-Sí, entre Tony, Emmett y Alec no pude estar sentada en toda la noche hasta que se sirvió la cena.

-Hay por cierto, Ross me conto que ella y Emmett ahora viven juntos.

-Sí, no me sorprendió llevan casi 9 años de novios.

-Wow, toda una vida.

-Lo sé, ¿Y Alec? Quiero saludarlo.

-Oh está en su oficina, está entrevistando a una nueva secretaria.

-Es para él ¿o?

-No. Creo que más bien es para la entrada.

-Y sabes algo, ¿Cómo es?, o si ya había trabajado aquí.

-No sabría decirte.

-Mejor lo saludo más tarde.-llegamos a nuestras oficinas-Bueno Jane, te dejo, el deber llama.

-Sí no te preocupes, adiós.

-Adiós.

El resto de la mañana me la pase entre papeles y café, toda una locura, cuando por fin termine todo lo que tenía pendiente, recibí una llamada de la maestra de Anthony, al parecer pesco la gripe y tiene mucha calentura, sin pensarlo, tome mis cosas y salí del despacho, pero entonces recordé que tenía que avisarle a Alec que me tenía que ir, así que regrese y toque la puerta, y abrí como siempre sin esperar respuesta, pero fue un error, él aun estaba ocupado.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir-Le digo avergonzada, entonces él levanta la vista así mí y la chica de melena rubia se gira, y me topo con esos horribles ojos azules que destruyeron mi pasado. Ella me mira con cara de ironía y yo trago en seco, Alec se levanta del escritorio y se disculpa con la mujer, se acerca hasta mí.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, parece que viste un fantasma de lo pálida que estás.

-Nada-digo aun con la boca seca, y los malditos recuerdos inundan mi cabeza de nuevo.

Flash Back

Hace una semana que Edward me dejo, sola, abandonada y con nuestro hijo en mi vientre, todos los días mi madre sube y me deja la comida esperando que haya algún cambio, pero no quiero hablar con nadie, simplemente no tengo fuerzas para abrir la boca sin romperme en mil pedazos y tirarme a llorar, sé que tanto ella como mi padre están muy preocupados y también mi hermano Emmett, quien intenta hacerme sonreír diario, pero sin conseguir nada, también sé que después de que Edward decidió gritarme todo aquello a medio patio, todos los vecinos hablan de mí, sobre muchas suposiciones acerca de quién es el padre de mi bebé. A mí no me interesa el parloteo a mis espaldas, ahora tengo muchas otras razones en las cuales pensar, que ponerme a pensar como parar los chismes. Está anocheciendo y escucho como mi puerta se abre, no me giro, no quiero que intenten hacerme hablar de nuevo, ya les dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora quiero mi espacio, solo escucho los murmullos de mis padres en el umbral de la puerta.

-Charlie estoy muy preocupada por ella-dice mi madre entre sollozos.

-Tranquila René, te juro que nuestra hija va a volver a ser esa hermosa chica alegre y con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarla con un medico-escucho como mi madre se rompe en llanto y la puerta se cierra, yo pienso en donde voy a terminar, y mi conclusión es, un psiquiátrico, no es un lugar para un bebé pero ahora que no quiero ver a nadie, y no quiero hablar con nadie, sería una buena idea, tal vez si me volví loca, creo que más que loca soy una idiota porque sigo esperando que Edward venga corriendo y me diga que me ama que quiere que volvamos que cuidemos de nuestro pequeño, que confía en mí, pero esas son vagas esperanzas que dudo sé cumplan. Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran y me pierdo en un mundo lleno de obscuridad. Despierto en la mañana desorientada, me levanto y entro a la ducha, me veo en el espejo del baño y no me reconozco, tengo ojeras marcadas, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, estoy más delgada, eso sí me preocupa, porque cuando sé está embarazada no se supone que las cosas vayan así, y ya que mi bebé es lo único que me queda, es por él por quien voy a luchar. Me baño y luego me pongo un pants, me recuesto en mi cama de nuevo y miro hacía la ventana, mientras escucho como la puerta se abre, escucho unos pasos frágiles sé que es mi madre, se sienta detrás de mí, acaricia mi espalda suavemente y dice cosas con una ternura infinita.

-Mi niña, yo no soporto verte triste. Tienes que pensar en tu hijo y en toda la gente que te quiere, y por eso creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarte con un especialista, no quiero que vivas así el resto de tus días mis niña, quiero que vuelva mi pequeña soñadora y aventurera, que le gusta girar en la banca del patio, que sonríe ante cualquier cosa y que siempre tiene un consejo para su loca madre que cada semana tiene una nueva locura en mente-sigue así un buen rato, al no conseguir respuesta, se levanta de la cama y sale. En cierto punto del día mi padre vino por mí al cuarto, salimos y entramos al auto, íbamos mi padre, mi madre y yo, Emmett iba en su carro aparte. Voy mirando por la ventana del coche y veo a una pareja, una rubia alta, y un muchacho con el cabello cobrizo, solo los veo de espaldas, ella va colgando del brazo del chico y caminan por la banqueta, quito la mirada, con maldito temor de recordar mis momentos con Edward porque sé que caeré en un mundo de tristeza y mis padre ya estaban lo suficiente preocupados como para que de la nada me vean llorar a mares, eso destrozaría a mi madre y mi padre está tan furioso con Edward como Emmett y eso solo causaría que lo fuera a buscar para golpearlo o que le diera completa autorización a Emmett para hacer lo que se le dé la gana con respecto a Edward. Me atragante con mis propios sollozos para evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas salieran, exhale fuertemente y me concentre en no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con amor, o con Edward. Llegamos al hospital, espero que no piensen en llevarme con Carlisle porque eso me rompería, entramos lentamente, de pronto Carlisle se acerca hacía nosotros y se me sale un sollozo, mi madre me abraza y yo contengo las lágrimas, mientras mi padre se acerca hasta donde está Carlisle.

-Escucha Carlisle, no es que no confíe en ti para checar a Bella, pero quiero que entiendas que mi hija está muy mal por culpa de tu sobrino así que preferiría que se mantuvieran totalmente al margen de todo lo que tenga que ver en este asunto, no quiero que tu sobrino se vuelva a topar con ella para volver a gritarle todas esas cosas porque está vez no respondo de mis actos o los de mi hijo.

-Te entiendo Charlie, yo estaría igual si se tratara de Alice, no te preocupes te mandare a alguien más para que Bella este más cómoda y Charlie quiero ofrecerte una disculpa de parte de mi familia, no sé que le paso a Edward él no es así, Esme está muy preocupada por Isabella y ni se diga Alice que se ah negado a hablar con Edward desde que se entero.

-Carlisle, tú no tienes porque disculparte y mucho menos Esme o Alice, no tengo nada contra ustedes y si Bella quiere seguir viéndose con Alice y seguir siendo las grandes amigas que han sido hasta ahora yo no me opondré en nada y creo que en cuanto Bella este mejor, buscara a Alice para hablar. Y gracias por entender.

-No hay de que, en un momento te mando con el doctor Garrett Vos, es de mi confianza absoluta y aunque es joven está muy bien calificado, solo a él le confiaría a Bella tú sabes que la quiero como a una hija.

-Lo sé Carlisle, gracia-mi padre regreso y tomo mi mano, me llevaron hasta el despacho del doctor Vos, era bastante joven para ser doctor pero con esa mirada tranquila y bella, que me hacía sentirme tranquila pude confiar en él, hable un rato a solas con él y me reviso para saber si no estaba desnutrida, pues eso podría afectar a mi hijo. Después de una hora más o menos, salí con un ánimo un poco más alto, de aquel consultorio, de pronto me di cuenta de que había olvidado la receta en el escritorio, regrese por el pasillo, pero no recordaba cual era la habitación, así que fui adivinando por eliminación, entonces abrí una puerta que me derrumbo por completo, ahí dentro se encontraban Tanya Denali y Edward teniendo sexo en el escritorio de alguno de los doctores del lugar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me quede pasmada en mi lugar, mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos llenos de alegría color azul, entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos sostenerme, me gire y me tope con el Doctor Vos quien me dejo llorar en su pecho por unos 15 minutos, cerro aquella puerta y me abrazo más fuerte, entre sus brazos me sentía curiosamente segura, sollozaba fuertemente y él solo me sostenía mientras acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, entonces escuche como abrían la puerta donde se encontraban esas horribles personas, levante la mirada y me tope con un Garrett que mostraba enojo y rabia, no me miraba a mí, así que seguí su mirada y me tope con Edward mirándonos con enojo, entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y por un momento pude divisar preocupación en sus bellos ojos color esmeralda, Garrett me abrazo más fuerte y yo me gire al notar que ellos iban tomados de la mano, pensando en todo aquello que una vez me juro, las miles de veces que dijo amarme y que yo siempre sería la única mujer que podría hacer sentir tantas cosas con un simple roce, las promesas de ser la única en su vida, se veían derrumbadas en un segundo, escuche como se alejaban y yo seguí llorando en brazos de Garrett hasta que mi padre nos encontró y me llevo hasta el coche. Después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual, mis padres no entendían que fue lo que paso, y yo me negaba a hablar de ello, a los dos días de todo eso, me encerré en mi burbuja personal, no hablaba nada, no quería salir, había días en lo que ni siquiera me toma el tiempo para levantarme de la cama y ducharme. Así al aislarme, mis padres decidieron llevarme con un psicólogo y este les dijo que lo mejor sería llevarme a un psiquiátrico.

Fin del Flash Back

Me quedo callada y sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando siento a Alec tomándome de los hombros intentando que reaccione, caigo en cuenta de lo perdida que estoy y lo miro, él se ve preocupado, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que eh avanzado hasta este momento, antes me habría tirado a llorar por días, al recordar, pero ahora solo queda el amargo recuerdo y la maldita rabia contra todo mi pasado, poco a poco me tranquilizo y consigo decir palabra.

-A sí, Alec tendré que salir, me llamaron de la guardería de Anthony para que lo recoja, creo que pesco la gripe.

-¿Estás bien?, te pusiste muy pálida y luego te quedaste muda.

-Sí, solo recordaba algo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero entonces te molesta si me voy.

-No, no te preocupes, y me llamas cuando recojas a Anthony, ya sabes que me preocupo por él.

-Claro, yo te llamo, por cierto ¿esa chica es la nueva secretaria?

-Oh, aun no pero tal vez lo sea.

-Mmmm

-No te agrada la idea.

-No tendría porque no agradarme, yo no conozco a esa mujer y tampoco trabajaremos juntas, así que no veo el problema

-Tienes razón. Lo siento es que parecía. Pero bueno, te dejo para poder terminar de entrevistarla y para que puedas ir por Anthony-nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, voy hasta la guardería de mi hijo, lo recojo y me lo llevo a la casa, le doy tempra y la fiebre le baja, se queda dormido y mientras yo miro sus bellas facciones que me recuerdan tanto a su padre. Después de mirar a mi hijo por unos 20 minutos, me salgo de su cuarto y comienzo a caminar por la casa, recogiendo cosas del suelo y acomodando todo en su lugar, así se hace de noche y voy por mi hijo para darle su biberón, se queda dormido y yo me voy a la cama, al día siguiente mi hijo ya está mejor pero prefiero llevarlo conmigo al trabajo, así que arreglo a mi hijo y luego yo, salimos temprano. Íbamos cantando en el coche como siempre, está vez algo más alegre, una canción de Rihana llamada Diamonds, llegamos a la oficina y antes de entrar al vestíbulo del último piso, puedo divisar esa enorme melena rubia, esa tonta y horrible mujer consiguió el trabajo, me acerco entro con mi pequeño tomando su manita fuertemente, la pasamos de largo y ella se queda ahí parada como idiota, creo que esperaba que me detuviera a decirle lo que se merece, pero no me voy a rebajar y mucho menos voy a exponer a mi hijo a algo así. Llegamos a mi oficina y entramos, mientras él pinta en la mesita de café que está delante del sillón, mientras está sentado en el suelo, yo trabajo en los asuntos que me quedan, así pasamos la mañana, de pronto mi hijo sale de la oficina, y lo veo caminar hacía la de Jane, le sonrío pues él sabe que ahí está su tía, desvió la mirada pues algo me distrae, cuando vuelvo la mirada ya no está mi hijo, me acerco pues aunque sé que Jane lo va a cuidar, pero que tal si está ocupada. Entro a su oficina y no la veo, salgo y comienzo a caminar buscan a Anthony, comienzo a gritar su nombre y después de casi 20 minutos de desesperación, él solito llega hasta donde estoy, pero llora desconsoladamente, lo alzo en mis brazos en cuanto me abraza las piernas, no puedo verlo llorar, es mi debilidad, comienzo a acariciar la espalda para que se tranquilice, pero su llanto no para, lo arrullo para que se calme pero tampoco funciona, algo le paso, pero ¿Qué?, dios que no sea nada malo, no veo nada de golpes, así que no se cayó de ningún lado, tal vez sea porque se asusto al estar solo tanto tiempo, pero entonces porque sigue llorando...


	6. El pasado y el presente colisionan

Entro en mi oficina, con mi pequeño en brazos, comienzo a caminar con él en brazos tratando de calmarlo pero nada parece funcionar, esto está empezando a preocuparme, tomo su carita con mi mano y acaricio su mejilla toda mojada de tanto llorar, lo miro a los ojos y puedo ver la tristeza en ellos, siento que me rompo por dentro, no puedo verlo así.

-Mi amor dime qué te pasa-le dije con un tono de voz tranquilo y tierno para que se calme.

-Hay mami, mi papá no.-dijo y empezó a llorar de nuevo, con esa palabra me derrumbo, que le paso, que tiene que ver su padre en todo esto. Porque después de tanto tiempo el recuerdo de Edward aun sigue ahí y se propone arruinar mi presente. Caigo al sillón y me quedo tiesa por un momento.

-Amor mírame, ¿Qué pasa con tú papá?

-Mami, ¿Pol qué mi papá fue tan malo con nosotlos?-dijo entre sollozos y con la voz entre corta, dios, quien le dijo eso, quien fue tan ruin como para querer hacer llorar a un niño, y luego de un rato todo encaja, Tanya, esa maldita mujer no tiene escrúpulos, pero si me las va a pagar, nadie hace llorar a mi hijo y sale librado así como así, acomodo a mi hijo en mis piernas, y hago que levante la cara para que me mire a los ojos.

-Amor ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mami, dime que no es cielto. Tú me dijiste que él era bueno mami. Y esa señora alta me dijo que mi papá era muy malo y que nunca me quiso.

-Mi amor, mírame a los ojos-le ruego y él levanta su hermosa carita-¿Confías en mí?-él asintió con la cabeza-Entonces vas a creer en lo que yo te dije y no en lo que esa mujer mala te conto, tú papá te quiere y mucho, y no tienes por qué dudarlo-le digo dulcemente, pero en el fondo estoy hecha pedazos, no quisiera mentirle, pero tampoco tengo el valor para decirle la verdad, tal vez deba inventar más adelante algo sobre su padre.

-Mami, algún día mi papi va a venir a verme-no esa pregunta no, por favor dios, sabes lo mucho que me duele verlo así, pero si le digo que su papá vendrá a verlo, cuando su padre jamás llegue él va a llorar, y lo único que voy a conseguir es que él crezca con la idea de que su papá de verdad lo odia, pero eso no es cierto, tal vez su padre me odie a mí, pero a él no tendría por qué.

-No lo sé…

-Por favor mami, quiero conocer a mi papá, quiero que me diga que no es cierto que es malo.

-Ya veremos más adelante amor.

-Sabes mami, olvídalo, ya no sé si quiero conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no lo sé, solo quiero que tú estés conmigo siempre mami, porque tú si eres buena y siempre me cuidas. Te amo mami-dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla que lleno mi corazón de tantas cosas buenas.

-Te amo, mi niño-le dije y lo abrace más fuerte. Ahí nos quedamos un buen rato, solos, sin decir nada, de pronto sentí como se quedo dormido en mis brazos poco a poco, y me levante, lo acomode en el sillón para que durmiera mejor, entonces me di cuenta de las lagrima que salían sin poder detenerlas, lo acomode para que no se fuera a caer, y salí de ahí, iba directo a gritarle a esa zorra todo lo que se merece y en eso tropecé con un chico alto y fuerte porque caí al suelo sin remedio, o tal vez solo haya sido mi torpeza, me ayudo a levantarme, y vi como su mano temblaba, no levante la vista solo dije gracias y seguí caminando, no tenía tiempo para ser muy educada, llegue hasta el elevador y entre sin mirar a los que estaban ahí, de pronto sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros me gire y era Alec que me miraba interrogante.

-Bella ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, esa mujer me las va a pagar.

-¿Qué mujer?, ¿De qué hablas?

-La estúpida de Tanya Denali, me las va a pagar.

-¿La nueva secretaria?, ¿Pero qué hizo?

-Oh nada, solo se puso a decirle a mi hijo que su padre no estaba con él porque no lo quería, solo eso, y mi hijo lloro por casi 1hr entera.

-¿Qué ella hizo qué? Esa mujer me va a oír-dijo Alec con tono severo y marco el último piso, llegamos al vestíbulo y él tomo mi mano fuertemente, jalo de mí hasta llegar al escritorio de la susodicha, yo la mire con rabia al igual que Alec y ella solo sonrío como si nada.

-Pasa algo Señor Vulturi.

-Pasa que te acabas de ganar tu despido.

-¿Qué?, pero que hice…-entonces me miro con ojos de enojo puro-Fuiste tú ¿no es así?, tú que no puedes superar que te haya quitado a Edward y ahora te vienes a vengar haciendo que me quiten el trabajo.

-No, no te confundas, Bella no me pidió tu despido, pero para serte sincero, no quiero a gente hipócrita en mi empresa, y te metiste con la personita más importante del mundo para esta familia así que, recoge tus cosas y te largas.

-Maldita Isabella Swan, no puedo creer que….

-¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?-le dijo Alec colocándose frente a mí, evitando que aquella mujer siguiera gritándome toda esa basura, Tanya sacaba chispas por los ojos, y en ese momento se dio media vuelta y se fue, tomando su bolso del escritorio, Alec se giro sobre sus talones y me miro con preocupación.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Bella, tú sabes que tanto por Anthony como por ti haría cualquier cosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba, le respondí el abrazo porque él siempre era así conmigo, me recordaba tanto al carácter de Emmett, tan fraternal, así era con Alec como de hermanos. Él me cuida de las personas y cuida de Anthony como si fuera su hijo, lo quiero mucho, aun con todo y sus locas ideas de llamar la atención todo el tiempo. Nos separamos y subimos por el ascensor de nuevo, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, caminamos mientras él me abrazaba por lo hombros y yo me recargaba en su hombro. Llegue a mi oficina y me separe de él, le di un beso en la mejilla y entre por mi hijo que yacía dormido en mi sillón aun.

Edward Pov

Esa noche me la pase llorando de rabia conmigo mismo, pensar en todo lo que pudo ser, si no hubiera sido un completo idiota, confiando en las palabras de otros y no en ella, que siempre estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en los buenos y malos momentos, todo se me fue, pensar que todos estos años, estuve maldiciendo su nombre, negándole a mi hijo el derecho de estar con su familia, el hecho de que en todos estos años, me quede solo, haciéndome creer que era feliz, y la realidad es que fui la persona más infeliz del mundo, Alice se alejo de mí. Todos los malditos recuerdos me invadieron desde el primer beso hasta el maldito final.

Flash Back

No entiendo el punto de tener que volver a ese maldito pueblo, que está en medio de la nada, no hay gente divertida ahí, y aunque extraño a mi tía Esme y a mi tío Carlisle y claro a mi súper prima Alice, no quiero volver ahí, cuando mis padres murieron le deje muy en claro a todos que no quería irme a vivir a ese lugar, por eso mismo mis tíos me consiguieron un internado en Londres, y ahora por un ligero cambio de planes, voy de nuevo a vivir a Forks.

….

….

….

Olviden toda esa basura de irse de este pueblo, esa hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate, es mi motivo para estar aquí, es tan linda, tierna y hermosa, desde el primer día en la nueva escuela, me dejo anonadado, toda sonrojada todo el tiempo y tan tímida y a decir verdad es la tranquila del grupo, claro el grupo, Emmett es un chico enorme y para mi desgracia es el hermano de mi chica, Jasper que es más que obvio que se muere por Alice, Rosalie la hermana de Jasper y también la chica que tiene de cabeza a Emmett, Jacob que no es que me caiga muy bien, pero aun así es con el que más me junto, pero es que él sabe tanto de Bella, todo, cada paso, cada sonrisa, todo, y eso me molesta bastante, pero según él solo son amigos, ya que él está enamorado de Reneesme una chica que conoció en la Push, y bueno por último pero no menos importante mi hermosa Bella, dios es tan hermosa, y me encanta cuando la pongo toda nerviosa, y hasta se queda ahí, en silencio y toda roja, es tan linda, estaba jugando en el campo de la pelota junto con todos, cuando vimos a Jasper perdido con Alice, que estaba en la mesa de las chicas, todas hablaban y sonreían, y él miraba a Alice, de pronto ella volteo y lo vio, ambos se sonrieron y Emmett le lanzo la pelota a Jasper, pero en eso vio que Rosalie venía hacía nosotros, él se quedo igual o peor de petrificado que Jasper, y yo y Jacke mirábamos muertos de risa, ellos dijeron algo pero era muy bajo, luego ella se fue y se acerco Emmett a nosotros.

-Genial chicos, hoy en la tarde tengo una salida con mi bella osita.

-Emmett le has dicho así en persona-le pregunta Jake con cierto deje de risa y sarcasmo.

-Claro, ella ama que le diga así.

-Y ¿Cómo es que vas a salir con ella hoy en la tarde?

-Pues ella me pidió llevarla a su casa y yo le ofrecí ir por un helado primero, y ella acepto.

Ahí estábamos platicando cuando mi loca y adorada prima se nos acerco, antes de venir hacía nosotros, se quedo viendo a Jasper y ambos se sonrieron, luego el gracioso de Emmett hablo.

-¿Qué son esas miraditas?-dijo agitando las pestañas y levantando las cejas, ambos se sonrojaron y nosotros nos reímos, entonces Alice vino hacia mí.

-Mi querido y amado primito.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-le digo con una sonrisa, esa niña solo me habla así cuando se trae algo entre manos.

-Bueno, yo solo te iba a preguntar si podías llevar a Bella a su casa, ya que Emmett tiene una cita con Ross, pero si no quieres no, Jake…

-¡NO!, no yo la llevo-le digo antes de que se le ocurra decirle a Jake, yo amó estar a solas con mi niña.

-Ok entonces yo le digo-se va hacía donde está Bella y le dice, ella se pone toda rojita, y se muerde el labio.

-Hay pero si vine a jugar solo hoy-dice Jake, y ahí me doy cuenta que estoy igual de perdido que Em y Jazz. Y todos nos giramos y comenzamos a reír, todas las siguientes clases me la pase pensando en la bella chica de ojos color chocolate. Cuando tocaron, salí de mi salón y mientras todos huían de la escuela, yo pude divisar a la hermosa castaña, toda tiesa parada en la puerta de la salida, me acerque pase un brazo por su cintura y ella se puso tensa al momento.

-No te voy a morder-le digo con la voz un poco ronca, ella se da cuenta de quién soy, lo sé solo se pone así cuando estoy así de cerca de ella.

-No te voy a morder-esa voz, esa bendita voz.

-Eso lo sé-me responde con la vos entre cortada, sé que ella también siente esto, no puede ser que solo sea yo.

-Entonces porque estas muerta de miedo-le digo en tono de risa, pero ella no se calma. Creo que hasta está reteniendo el aire.

-Yo no le llamaría así-me dice con un tono un poco más claro que el anterior, pero aun así, conteniendo el aire.

-Tanto te asusto que estas toda tiesa de miedo y creo que no estás respirando-en ese momento suelta el aire contenido con euforia, y no puedo evitar soltar una risita, llena de ternura, la abrazo por completo por la cintura y coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro, inhalo su olor a fresas-Vamos princesa, tengo que llevarte a casa-le digo con cariño, mientras empiezo a caminar con ella, entre mis brazos, dios esta cercanía se siente tan bien, tan, no sé, pero siento como si en mis brazos nadie pudiera tocarle ni un pelo, está segura.

-Gracias Edward-me responde con una sonrisa hermosa, tímida pero hermosa.

-No hay de que, me gusta estar contigo a solas-ella hace cara de no te creo ni pico.

-¿Enserio?-me cuestiona con todo de incredulidad.

-Sí… es que no lo notas-le digo con inocencia, para ver si me dice lo que siente.

-Bueno es que no se si no te has dado cuenta de que cada que estamos solos algo pasa no sé que sea pero nos quedamos callados y no sé es raro-me dice con toda la inocencia que refleja, es tan tierna cuando está toda perdida.

-Sí, lo he notado pero yo sí sé que es lo que pasa-le digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-A sí, y te molestaría explicarme que es lo que es, porque la verdad siempre que eso pasa me pones muy nerviosa, en especial cuando haces eso, te ríes y me miras no sé cómo pero diferente a como miras al resto de las personas-es que eres diferente al resto de las personas, muero por gritarle eso frente a toda la escuela, que la quiero, para mí.

-Hay Bella te ves tan hermosa cuando estas toda revuelta-le digo dulcemente.

-Sí claro-y se pone toda colorada, amo cuando está así de nerviosa.

-Y te vez aun más hermosa toda sonrojada-le suelto sin poder contenerlo.

-Deja de hacer eso-como evitar decirle cosas hermosas.

-Hacer que, no te gusta que te diga que eres hermosa, eso solo la verdad-le respondo.

-No es que no me guste es solo que, hay no sé, me haces sentir rara, sabes no sé cómo explicar que siento cada vez que haces ese tipo de cosas, o cuando me miras así todo tierno o cuando nos quedamos es un silencio incomodo-ahí si a eso quería llegar, entonces ella siente lo mismo que yo, dios es tan ahh, quisiera gritar de felicidad.

-Hay Bella eres tan inocente aun, pero no sé si yo deba de darte la respuesta a todas esas preguntas o tú solita deberías responderlas-se gira entre mis brazos y la miro como solo puedo hacerlo con ella, lo cual hace que el color rojo vuelva a sus mejillas.

-Por favor Edward dime que es, dame las benditas respuestas. Así tendremos de que hablar de aquí a que llegamos a mi casa y evitaremos esos silencios-eso me causa bastante risa. Dios tanto la distrigo. Bueno yo estoy igual o peor que ella.

-Bella-digo en medio de una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?-me dice expectante eh ilusionada.

-Estamos afuera de tu casa hace ya como 10 minutos.-le digo y ella se gira entre mis brazos y no se esfuerza por romper mi agarre y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?-empieza a tartamudear y me da tanta ternura.

-Hay Bella, bueno creo que me voy a mi ca…-pero no me deja terminar.

-No eso si que no, tú te vienes conmigo, y me vas a explicar que es todo esto, ¿ok?-me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el patio trasero de su casa, me dice que deje mi mochila en las escaleras, luego nos sentamos en una banca doble que gira esta en forma de "S" así que uno queda de un lado y otro de otro y giramos empujando con nuestros pies. Comenzamos a girar y solo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Y no que no te gusta que estemos en silencio.-le digo después de un rato pero ella me responde de la mejor manera.

-No me gustan los silencios incómodos.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora no estás incomoda.

-Pues no, pero justo ahora quiero que me des mis respuestas.

-Pero…

-No nada de peros, tienes que decirme me muero de curiosidad y esto me está matando-dice señalándonos.

-Y a que te refieres con "esto"-le digo mientras nos señalo.

-A todo, cada que nos miramos hay algo en tus ojos que no puedo definir que me hace sentir no sé que, cuando me sonríes así todo tierno, cuando nos encerramos en una pequeña burbuja en la que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa como "llegar a mi casa", cuando me abrazas me siento como protegida pero no es igual a cuando me abraza Jake o Emmett o Jasper es muy diferente, no comprendo nada.

-Hermosa no preferirías definirlo tu sola-le digo mientras acomodo un mechón de su hermoso cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

-No lo sé, en estos momentos solo quiero saber que es-me dice mientras me mira impaciente a los ojos, pero aun así con su timidez.

-Haber, ya sé cómo puedes hacer para saberlo-le digo y ella sonríe un poco.

-¿Cómo?-me pregunta ilusionada.

-Pregúntale a Ross como se siente cuando esta con Emmett o si quieres a Alice como se siente cuando esta con Jasper.

-Pero eso de que me va a servir.

-Ya verás que te va a aclarar muchas cosas, ahora mejor dime que es lo que se traen ustedes y porque Jasper y Ali se miraban así y Ross le pidió a Emmett que la llevara a su casa.

-Pues tú deberías saberlo-me dice mientras lo duda un poco.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo lo voy a saber?-le digo confundido.

-Pues no que tú sabes cómo se sienten ellos.

-Eso no quiere decir que sepa que es lo que piensan hacer.

-Bueno, no sé si deba decirte lo de Alice y Jasper pero Ross le pidió eso a Emmett porque según ella es demasiado grande para no haber tenido su primer beso y al parecer le gusta-se queda callada de pronto y luego suspira bajito-Emmett-se pone toda pálida, no me gusta verla así.

-¿Qué pasa, porque estas tan pálida?-le pregunto preocupado.

-No nada-gira su cara para que no la mire a los ojos, pero levanto su rostro por el mentón para que me mire.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?-le digo aun preocupado.

-No es eso, es que, es solo que…

-Dime no es somos amigos.

-Es que…-la miro a los ojos y puedo verlo, sabe lo que sentimos, no sé en qué parte de la plática, lo noto pero ya no puedo más, muero por besarla, me acerco a ella lentamente, uno nuestros labios, por un momento se tensa por completo, y no me responde, pero luego reacciona y se relaja, me devuelve el beso de la única forma que podría hacerlo, inocente y tiernamente. Nos separamos y ella tiene sus ojitos cerrados, dios jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte.

-Te quiero-le digo, casi sin pensarlo, abre sus ojos y me mira, buscando la verdad en los míos.

-Te quiero-me responde y me acerco a ella de nuevo, la vuelvo a besar, pero está vez tomo su mejilla, ella no se mueve solo me responde el beso, tan inocente. Nos separamos de nuevo y la miro con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Eres tan linda cuando estás tan confundida-le digo tierna y dulcemente.

-Lo siento es que es mi primer… mmmm…beso así que no estoy segura de cómo actuar-eso de una forma especial me lleno de felicidad, si soy su primer y único beso, y él único que la va a besar porque ella es mía.

-Así que soy el dueño de tu primer beso.-le digo coquetamente-eso me hace muy feliz, porque te puedo asegurar que nadie que no sea yo te va a besar, de eso me encargo yo-y la beso de nuevo. Nos miramos un momento pero, luego giro la cara y vi dudas en sus ojos.

-Edward, ¿Qué somos?-me pregunta, bueno yo mataría porque fuera mi novia.

-Bueno… espera aquí. Ok, recoge tu cabello-le coloco mi collar que tiene una "E", es especial para mí, porque era de mi padre y él se lo dio a mi madre cuando le pidió ser novios, mi madre acepto y desde ese momento estuvieron juntos, espero y se repita la historia.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras sostiene el dije entre sus manos.

-Esto, es una prueba de lo mucho que te quiero.-le digo dulcemente.

-Qué lindo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi pregunta-Claro, la pregunta.

-Cierto… Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Que diga que sí, que diga que sí, que diga que….

-Sí-me levante y la alce conmigo, la abrace por la cintura, la hice girar en el aire y la bese dulcemente.

Fin del Flash Back.

Tan feliz era en ese momento, con mi Bella entre mis brazos, con mil promesas y esperanzas en el futuro y pensar que todo lo derrumbe yo solo, yo no necesite ayuda, lo logre acabe con mi futuro, y el de las personas más importantes en mi vida, la hice a un lado, sin pensarlo, deje a mi hijo solo, y a ella en un estado tan malo que termino encerrada en ese lugar, jamás me lo van a perdonar, no merezco que ese niño me llame papá, ni que Bella me vuelva a sonreír en su vida, y lo peor es que en todos estos años no deje de frecuentar a Tanya, ambos nos burlamos muchas veces de las estupideces de Bella y James, al haber quedado embarazada, y pensar que el idiota siempre fui yo, y dios estoy tan furioso con ella, arruino mi vida por un capricho, no, ella no arruino mi vida, yo lo hice, ella no me obligo a gritarle a Bella, a negar a mi hijo, no ella solo mintió, yo fui el imbécil que quiso creerle, y la escogió sobre a los demás.


	7. Ella siguió con su vida

Edward Pov (continuación)

….

….

….

….

En la mañana salí tarde a una reunión que tenía con Alec Vulturi, después de horas sin dormir y vivir la peor noche de mi vida, decidí levantarme sin más, entre a la ducha y me vestí casi sin darme cuenta de mis actos, baje vi a Esme con una revista de sociales sentada en la barra de la cocina, no lograba ver su cara pero de pronto escuche un sollozo, me acerque y me encontré con una Esme inundada en llanto, mirando la revista, voltee mi vista hacia la revista pude ver una perfecta foto de Bella con m…. con su hijo en brazos y abrazada a un chico, me fije un poco mejor y era Alec Vulturi, el mismo con él que bailaba anoche, eso disparo los malditos celos que creía haber dejado atrás, los malditos celos que aparecían cada que la veía cerca de otro que no fuera yo, los malditos recuerdos me inundan de nuevo pero está vez es el recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos.

Flash Back

La peor semana de mi vida, cada día es peor, cada hora se vuelve más difícil, la extraño pero la odio tanto, es una incertidumbre que acaba conmigo, lo peor es que intento pagarle con la misma moneda, revolcándome con Tanya, ni siquiera me gusta está mujer, es pedante, egoísta, prepotente y se dedica todo el tiempo a estarme recordando a Bella, claro solo lo malo, y yo cada maldita noche sueño con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pidiéndome hablar. Justo ahora voy con Tanya colgando de mi brazo, solo le sonrío porque es lo único que me queda, porque claro Alice se digno a ponerse en mi contra, cuando la que me lastimo fue Isabella, yo solo le dije la verdad, pero claro todos se ponen del lado de ella, solo porque está embarazada, porque no pueden ver que ese hijo es la prueba de todas las mentiras y engaños, pero claro el malo soy yo. Llegamos al hospital donde trabaja Carlisle, estábamos parados en la sala de espera, porque Carlisle me había pedido pasar por él. Tanya me llamo y me llevo hasta una oficina, nos encerramos y comenzó a besarme, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo en el escritorio de alguno de los doctores, escuche la puerta abrirse detrás de nosotros, y luego vi la cara de Tanya llena de satisfacción, sonriéndole a quien sea el que estuviera ahí parado, escuche un sollozo, pero no le di importancia, seguí en lo mío, y enseguida escuche que cerraron la puerta, terminamos y nos arreglamos la ropa, tome la mano de Tanya y salimos de ahí, maldita la hora que se me ocurrió estar aquí, ahí parado estaba el nuevo doctor del hospital, un tal Garrett Vos, quien tenía a Mi Bella abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho, lo mire con rabia y él me respondió mirándome con todo el odio posible que pudo, escuche como Isabella sollozaba en el pecho de ese tipo y luego levanto la mirada, lo vio a la cara y siguió la vista de Garrett hasta toparse conmigo, la vi a los ojos un segundo, porque en cuanto vio que llevaba a Tanya de la mano se giro. Pero la preocupación me invadió, ella estaba llena de ojeras, la cara más delgada al igual que su cuerpo, tan desmejorada, y sus ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, en el fondo aun tengo sentimientos por ella, no se pueden borrar de un día para otro, y justo en ese momento la maldita ansiedad se apodero de mí, quise abrazarla, hacer que ese imbécil la soltara y ser yo el que la consolara, el que hiciera que dejara de sufrir, pero luego el recuerdo del porque no estamos más juntos entro en mi mente, con ese pensamiento pude alejarme a paso firme con Tanya siguiéndome. La vi de reojo y seguía ahí abrazada a ese medicucho.

Después de eso, conseguí que al tal Garrett Vos lo corrieran del hospital, lo acuse de que se veía con una de sus pacientes, y el fue despedido. A la semana él se fue del pueblo, y por dentro me invadió la satisfacción de saber que con eso él se alejaría de Bella, pero luego escuchando una plática de Alice con Esme me entere que la Familia Swan se había ido del pueblo y un sentimiento de vacio se instalo en mí, no supe más de ellos desde esa tarde y Alice, se fue junto con Jasper a buscarlos, pues la hermana de Jasper estaba con ellos, así consiguieron la dirección de la casa, pero no encontraron ahí a Bella, quise preguntar muchas veces, su paradero, quise saber que como estaba, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, por despecho, por rabia por mil cosas pero también porque sabía que Alice no me iba a querer decir nada, mucho menos si se entera de que sigo con Tanya.

Fin del Flash Back

Tome la revista y vi la foto más a detalle y comencé a leer la información.

"_El famoso joven hijo del magnate Aro Vulturi, Alec Vulturi, hizo aparición el día de ayer en la fiesta que su padre ofreció, por motivos de negocios, él joven se tomo fotos con una hermosa joven cuyo nombre es desconocido, al igual que con el pequeño que sale en la foto, no sabemos si está sea la nueva conquista del millonario joven Vulturi pero si es así, quien es ese pequeño que llevan en brazos, acaso es un pequeño secreto de la pareja, esperemos que Alec nos responda todas estas, preguntas mientras tanto, nos deleitamos con la preciosa vista de esa pequeña y adorable familia"_

No, ella no puede salir con él, ese pequeño es mío, no puede ser cierto todo esto. Esme me abraza aun llorando, estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que tuve que salir a la dichosa reunión, apenas llegue, subí al último piso, de un enorme edificio, donde al perecer solo se encuentras los hijos del jefe, y un par de personas importantes en la empresa. Apenas baje del elevador, pude ver a lo lejos una cabellera marrón, que entraba con un niño en brazos, a una oficina, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Bella, no, no podía ser ella. Me quede petrificado en el pasillo, después de varios minutos la vi salir, más que enojada, iba perdida en su mundo, cuando choco conmigo, las manos me temblaban, por miedo de su reacción cuando me viera, la ayude a levantarse, y ella simplemente tomo mi mano, se levanto, dijo gracias y siguió su camino, sin siquiera notar mi presencia, eso me molesto, porque antes, cada que entraba a una habitación ella se olvidaba de que alguien más estaba en la habitación y solo me miraba a mí. La vi subir al elevador y yo seguí mi camino hacia la oficina de Alec, llague y me di cuenta que quedaba justo frente a la de Bella, sin pensarlo entre y me tope con un niño de cabello cobrizo durmiendo en el sillón, sosteniendo fuertemente con su manita una cadena que llevaba en el cuello, me acerque y con suavidad acaricie la mejilla del pequeño, note que estaba un poco mojada, y vi lagrimas en sus pestañas, había llorado, eso causo una opresión en mí, quería levantarlo y abrazarlo pero no podía, con suavidad solté la cadenita de sus manos, la vi claramente y era la misma cadena que hace años yo le di a su madre, eso me hizo sonreír sabiendo que tal vez él sabría algo de mí, tal vez solo mi nombre. Le di un beso en la frente y me levante de ahí, camine a la puerta y salí sin que nadie me notara, camine por el pasillo y me quede esperando al Alec ya que no se encontraba ahí, de pronto pude ver como salí Bella del elevador, abrazada por Alec, ella iba más tranquila que antes y solo pude sentir la agonía de saber que pudo ser, que ese debería ser yo, que yo debería estar consolando a mi hijo. Alec se acerco me saludo y mostro su sonrisa, claro ella no le conto nada de mí, entramos y me pidió tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, me ofreció café y lo acepte, mientras él salía a pedirle el café a la secretaria, pude ver la foto que tenía en el escritorio, eran Bella y mi hijo, sentados en un parque, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y él hacía unos gestos raros con la boca, mientras sostenía la foto en las manos él entro a la oficina, se acerco y sonrió.

-Son las personas más importantes de la familia, Bella y Anthony, su hijo-le puso mi nombre, a pesar de todo, le puso mi nombre.

-Es muy bella-le respondo sin pensar.

-Sí-dice con una sonrisa en su cara que me hace enojar y llenar de celos.

-¿Usted es el padre del niño?-claro que no, él es mío al igual que ella. Aunque tendrían todo el derecho de querer olvidarme.

-No, el infeliz, se hizo el desobligado y los dejó solos, yo y toda la familia le ayudamos a salir adelante-si supiera que ese infeliz soy yo.

-Supongo que entonces usted es…-su amigo, su conocido, su lo que sea, pero no su pareja.

-Su primo, ella y mis tíos se vinieron a vivir a Londres y claro que contaron con el apoyo de la familia-wow no sabía que ella tuviera familia en Londres y mucho menos que fuera una de las familias más ricas del país.

-Es bueno saber que no se quedo sola, en esos difíciles momentos-que alguien si la supo ayudar cuando lo necesito.

-Sí, pero no hablemos más sobre la hermosa de mi prima, porque capaz que viene y nos escucha y me va a reclamar andar divulgando su vida-me sonríe y yo me río con él.

-Claro, claro.

Hablamos de todo lo referente a negocios y luego él salió por unos papeles, mientras tome la foto y con mi celular le tome una foto, él volvió me entrego los papeles, nos despedimos y me fui, cuando iba saliendo del elevador, pude ver a Bella y Anthony caminando hacía un auto, ella lo subió y luego se subió ella, y se alejaron.


	8. Tu papá

Edward Pov

Sin pensarlo subí a mi coche y los seguí, no sé qué demonios me pasa, que se supone que hare cuando llegue a su casa, no puedo esperar que me saluden como si nada, pero es tanta mi ansiedad por estar a su lado que ya que mis posibilidades de encontrarla yo solo son escasas, no pierdo nada intentando. Primero paran en un centro comercial, vaya no es tarde para ir a esos lugares, bajo sin que me vean, los sigo sin que me noten, y veo a mi hijo sonreírle a mi hermosa Bella, con tanta alegría, la ayuda a subir cosas al carrito, entonces pasan por el pasillo de los juguetes, y Anthony se detiene ahí, Bella lo llama para seguir pero no le hace caso, así que ella misma va por él, Tony toma una caja bastante grande para él solito, así que Bella se acerca hasta donde esta, y toma la caja ella, la gira y puedo ver que es un piano de juguete, ella sonríe, sé que está pensando en mí, lo puedo ver en su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que es, o más bien que era solo mía, se agacha para estar a la altura de Anthony y lo mira tiernamente, me acerco lo más que puedo sin que me vean y escucho la conversación.

-Mami, me lo compras, por favor.-dice poniendo sus manitas juntas y haciendo un tierno puchero, que me hace querer tomar la caja y comprarlo para él.

-Amor pero si tú no sabes tocar el piano-dice mi hermosa Bella, mirándolo con tanto cariño y con una sonrisa en su rostro que parece imborrable.

-Pero quiero aprender mami.

-Y ¿a qué se debe esa decisión?

-Porque la otra vez que fui a la casa de la tía Alice, vi una foto de un señor tocando el piano-mi Bella palidece y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Oh ya veo-dice aun pálida, entonces al parecer recuerda algo y su rostro se dulcifica-Sabes amor, tu papi también tocaba el piano-eso me sorprende, no creí que ella le hablara de mí.

-Entonces no quiero nada-dice el pequeño mientras cruza sus bracitos, Bella lo mira con el ceño fruncido y a mí se me rompe el corazón.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?-el niño la mira y es como si ella entendiera-Amor, ya hablamos de eso, tú papá no es todo lo que esa estúpida secretaría te dijo-el niño sonríe y lleva sus manos a su boca.

-Mami, dijiste una grosería.

-Hay Anthony cada día me recuerdas más a tu padre, siempre se desvían del tema.

-Mami, yo no quiero ser como él, él era malo contigo, y nunca me quiso.

-Anthony, no quiero volver a escuchar que digas algo así, tu padre siempre escúchame bien, siempre te va a querer, y esa horrible mujer dijo todo eso porque es mala, y las malas personas le gusta hacerte llorar.

-Mami, es que tú no quieres prometerme que él va a venir a decirme que no es malo.

-Está bien, te prometo que hablare con él y le pediré que venga a verte.

-Sí-celebra el pequeño, puedo ver lo incomoda que esta Bella-Mami que más le gustaba hacer a mi papi.

-Bueno, le gustaba cantar, y cantaba muy bien.

-¿Cuál era su equipo de futbol favorito?

-Mmmm creo que era el Barcelona-dice con una sonrisa mientras pone el piano en el carrito y siguen caminando.

-Mami, es el mismo que el mío-dice mi hijo con una enorme sonrisa que me hace mover un montón de cosas-¿Qué más mami?

-Bueno, le gustaba la música clásica, como la canción que escuchas para dormir.

-Claro de Luna-dice mi pequeño y sonrió como idiota, esa canción la usaba mi pequeña para poder dormir. Era su favorita al igual que la mía.

-Sí, y bueno le gustaba hacer toda clase de deportes.

-Como al tío Emmett.

-No, tú tío Emmett tiene problemas, digamos que tu padre era más normal.

-Y ¿Él tiene hermanos?

-Sí, tiene una hermana.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No preferirías que él te contara todo esto.

-Pero mami, quiero que cuando venga a verme, se dé cuenta de que yo sé muchas cosas de él, porque seguro él sabe todo de mí, y si yo no sé nada, va a creer que no lo quiero.

-Amor, él jamás pensaría algo así.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su hermana se llamaba…

-No, ¿Cómo se llama mi papá?-y Bella se queda tiesa, el pequeño la ve con ojos expectantes y yo, espero una respuesta-Sé que su nombre tiene esta letra-dice mi pequeño mientras toma el dije entre sus manitas-Pero también sé que tiene mi nombre.

-Él…se-Bella empieza a tartamudear-Él se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Masen-dice con seguridad, lo cual me sorprende por completo, por un momento creí que no le diría nada, que cambiaría de tema pero no ella siempre ha sido sincera.

-Wow, que nombre tan largo—dice mi hijo haciendo que Bella suelte el aire y se tranquílese.

-Sí-dice con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño, compran el resto de las cosas sin hablar de nuevo de mí, van a la caja y paga, llevan las bolsas hasta el carro y mientras sube la caja a la cajuela, él niño vuelve a llamar mi atención.

-Mami, ¿crees que mi papá quiera enseñarme a tocar el piano cuando venga?-eso sorprende a Bella y a mí me llena de ilusión, dios daría cualquier cosa para esta ahí con ellos, por enseñarle todo lo que sé. Por pasar esos simples momentos como ir de compras con ellos, no escondido entre las personas.

-Yo creo que sí, no veo por qué no querría.-le dice con una sonrisa mientras sigue acomodando las cosas en la cajuela, de pronto Anthony camina por el otro lado del auto y camina hacia la carretera, Bella comienza a buscarlo pero no lo encuentra de pronto veo como un carro va hacia donde se encuentra Anthony y sin pensarlo corro hacia donde se encuentra, lo alzo justo antes de que el coche lo atropelle y escucho un grito de Bella, se acerca a nosotros y Anthony me mira curioso.

-Gracias, no sabe cuánto…-pero entonces levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía, le sonrió.

-Hola-le digo con un miedo horrible pero con una sonrisa.

-Mami, es el señor de la foto de la casa de la tía Alice-Bella está pálida y tiesa por completo no reacciona, supongo que no se esperaba verme de nuevo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias-Tú ¿Quién eres?-me pregunta el pequeño y me mira fijamente, veo que Bella está esperando una respuesta también, y yo no sé que responder, la miro esperando encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos pero, ella está igual de confundida y perdida que yo, por un segundo veo el miedo en sus ojos, creo que piensa que le diré alguna grosería al pequeño o peor aun a ella, y la entiendo, pero me armo de valor.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Mami-dice el niño mirando a Bella, ella no se mueve, él espera una respuesta, que ella no puede responder.

-Soy tu papá-le digo a Anthony, él gira su cara hacía mí y me mira sorprendido, ella suelta una lagrima y no sé que está pensando.


	9. El momento llego

**Bella Pov**

Desperté con la respiración agitada, y la frente sudorosa, fue la peor noche de mi vida, mi peor miedo se materializo en una horrible pesadilla, que altero todos mi sentidos, el miedo se hizo presente después de tanto tiempo, causando que mi todo mi mundo diera un vuelco. Tantas dudas atormentaron mi cabeza en ese preciso momento, ¿Qué haría si de verdad pasara?, ¿Qué le diría a Anthony?, ¿Quiero que mi hijo lo conozca?, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que le prometí que lo conocería? Después de una horrible noche de pensar y pensar, darle vueltas a mi pesadilla mil veces, encontré la respuesta para todo, tenía que buscar a Edward. Después de darle la vuelta a la cama durante toda la madrugada, decidí levantarme para arreglarme, porque seguro ya no iba a poder dormir. Me puse un vestido negro con la espalda destapada, largo hasta arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros de tacón en punta, un abrigo rojo, de 8 botones, unos aretes negros y un juego de pulseras, un pequeño bolso rojo y listo, me acomode el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje, perfume desodorante y salí a buscar a mi hijo, aun era muy temprano pero me daba tiempo para prepararle de desayunar, así que lo deje dormir un poco más y deje el abrigo y la bolsa enzima del sofá, y me dirigí a la cocina, y pique un poco de fruta, para mí porque mi hijo odia desayunar fruta, otra de las cosas que me recuerdan a su padre, para Anthony prepare leche con chocolate, su favorita un omelette que es su desayuno favorito, si es demasiado raro para un niño de 3 años, pero Alice se encargo de eso, ya que, una mañana apareció en la casa de improviso y me pidió permiso de llevar a Anthony a desayunar, la deje y eme aquí preparando omelette, lo deje en la barra, y subí por él, para mi sorpresa, logro bajarse de su cuna y estaba preparando su ropa para entrar a bañarse, me quede en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo y él siguió con sus preparativos sin darse cuenta de que me encontraba ahí, busco sus sandalias y una toalla y luego se giro hacia donde yo estaba, me vio con una sonrisa satisfecha, y yo lo mire con una total ternura.

-Hola-le digo entrando a la habitación.

-Mami, me voy bañar para poder ir a la oficina contigo.

-Pero recuerda que ya mañana vas a clases.

-Claro, me hoy voy a ver a la tía Ross porque dijo el tío Emmett que hoy irían.

-Y puedo preguntar ¿Qué tiene de especial la visita de Ross?-le digo para que me diga lo que yo ya sé, mi hijo está enamorado de Ross, dios es tan tierno, su primer amor.

-Bueno-dice con nerviosismo y con la carita roja-nada en especial, pero ya me voy a bañar para poder irnos.

-Pero amor, si aun no es hora, aparte no prefieres primero desayunar.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Tú un omelette y una leche con chocolate.

-Entonces vamos-dice saliendo del cuarto, lo sigo y por el pasillo toma mi mano para bajar las escaleras y fuimos directo a la cocina para desayunar.

-Entonces no te arreglas nada en especial.

-Bueno, es que mami, te puedo decir un secreto.

-Claro.

-Pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie y mucho menos al tío Emmett.

-Te lo juro.

-Bueno, es que….me gusta la tía Ross-dice lo último en casi un susurro y yo le sonrió con ternura.

-Hay mi amor-le digo mientras paso juego con su hermoso cabello tan parecido al de Edward.

-Oye mami, tú crees que mi papi, vaya a querer enseñarme como enamorar a una niña bonita-dice mirándome con unos ojitos llenos de tanta esperanza que me hace querer buscar a Edward y golpearlo porque por su culpa mi hijo está así, esperando por la llegada de un hombre que tal vez le importe un verdadero comino si mi hijo está bien o no.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Alec o a Emmett?

-Porque mi tío Emmett es el novio de la niña bonita y porque yo quiero que mi papi me enseñe porque seguro el debe saber cómo conquistar a las niñas más bonitas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque si logro conquistarte a ti mami, debe de saber cómo, porque tú eres la niña más bonita del mundo-ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa, es tan tierno e inocente.

-Bueno gracias por lo que me toca, y sobre si tu padre querría ayudarte, pues no creo que tenga problema con eso-le digo con dulzura para que no vea que estoy muerta de miedo, al pensar que ahora tengo que buscar a Edward por cielo, mar y tierra, para que venga aquí y me dé una maldita respuesta final, si él se niega a conocerlo, y sigue con la estupidez que no es su hijo, entonces sabré que lo quiero lo más lejos posible de Anthony, no quiero que mi hijo pase por la maldita humillación que pase yo. Todo depende de su palabra.

-Sí-se levanta y lleva su plato al fregadero, se estira de puntitas y lo deja-Ahora me voy a bañar para irnos.

-Ponte guapo-le digo guiñándole un ojo, y con una sonrisa. 15 minutos después vamos en camino a la oficina, entramos y vemos a Emmett y Ross bajando de su monstruoso Jeep, mi hijo sale corriendo hacia ellos, y Emmett lo alza para darle una vuelta en el aire, Ross solo se ríe a un lado y se acerca a mí para saludarme, subimos los cuatro por el ascensor. Llegamos y ellos van a mi oficina, mientras yo camino hacia el otro lado para poder llamar a Alice en privado.

…

…

…

-Hola Bella-dice mi mejor amiga al otro lado del teléfono con su tan conocido tono lleno de alegría.

-Hola Alice-le digo intentando mostrarme tranquila y feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?, ¿le paso algo a Anthony?-dice ya preocupada, a veces su sexto sentido me da miedo.

-No, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-El que sea Bells

-Bueno, podemos vernos hoy en la tarde.

-Claro, ¿en mi casa?

-Sí, nos vemos a las 6:00pm

-Claro aquí te espero. Pero no puedes adelantarme nada.

-Preferiría hablar en tu casa, en privado.

-Entonces tendré que esperar.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos porque tengo que trabajar.

-Claro adiós Belli, Bells-dice con un tono entre intranquilo pero intentando sonar alegre.

-Adiós Alice-y cortamos, me encamine hacia mi oficina y en el camino me tope con Alec y con Jane, ellos me saludaron y luego seguimos cada uno nuestro camino. Llegue y me encontré a Emmett sentado con Anthony detrás del escritorio jugando no sé qué juego, pero se nota que es violente, mientras que Ross ojea una revista en el sillón del lugar.

-Emmett no creo que le vaya a gustar mucho a Bella que tengas a Anthony jugando esas cosas.-dice Ross, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Pues no le diremos nada ¿verdad Anthony?-dice Emmett, en tono juguetón.

-Emmett-lo reta Ross.

-¿Qué están asiendo?-les digo a todos, Ross sonríe con cara de burla porque sabe que voy a regañar a Emmett.

-Oh oh-dicen Emmett y Anthony, asustados.

-Oh sí, ahora Emmett quita ese juego que es muy violento para Anthony-le digo mientras tomo a Anthony en brazos.

-Te lo dije-dice Ross, con una sonrisa malévola-Por cierto, Bella, Emmett y yo veníamos para pedirte un pequeño favor.

- Claro.

-Bueno, podrías prestarnos hoy a Anthony.

-¿Prestarles?

-Bueno, podemos llevarlo de paseo.

-Claro pero a donde van.

-Emmett y yo queremos llevar a Anthony a un parque de diversiones.

-¿Estás segura de que quieren llevar a Anthony?, no será que Emmett quiere ir.

-Bella yo siempre quiero ir, pero mi Ross dice que ya que vamos a ir, podríamos llevar a Anthony.

-Está bien, pero no regresen muy tarde.

-Claro-grita Emmett y sube a Anthony a sus hombros-Vamos Campeón-y sale con él-Ross te esperamos en el auto.

-Adiós mami-grita Tony desde afuera.

-Creo que me voy-me dice Ross mientras se levanta del sillón.

-Sí, no creo que sea bueno dejar a ese par solos.

-Sí, entonces nos vemos más tarde-dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Ross, espera, será que pueden llegar después de las 7, lo que pasa es que iré a ver a Alice, por algo muy importante.

-Claro, pero que es lo que tienes que hablar con Alice que es tan importante.

-Creo que llego el momento de buscar a Edward.

-Oh-dice con una total sorpresa-¿Crees que sea…?

-Sí, es el momento de vernos frente a frente.

-No estoy segura de eso Bella.

-No quiero volver con él, pero últimamente Anthony me pregunta tanto por su padre, yo solo quiero…

-Bella que te hace pensar que después de casi 3 años, sin buscarlos, ahora de la nada va a querer conocer a Anthony, Bella no puedes arriesgarlo a que ese imbécil lo lastime.

-No, por eso quiero verlo yo, no dejare que se acerque a mi hijo hasta que pueda confiar en que no lo va a lastimar.

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no quiere hablar contigo?, ¿Qué le dirás a Anthony cuanto te pregunte por él de nuevo?

-Supongo que si no quiere verme, entonces se acabo ese tema, no voy a insistir, y respecto a Anthony, supongo que tomare una decisión cuando el momento llegue.

-Yo solo quiero que te cuides, no quiero volver a verte triste de nuevo, y mucho menos por él, y Emmett, si se entera…

-No le digas nada por favor, sé que si se entera, me va impedir buscarlo.

-Pues creo que sería lo correcto-murmura para sí misma.

-Lo sé, pero escucha creo que es mi decisión.

-Está bien, si crees que es lo correcto, yo no te lo voy a impedir pero por favor, no dejes que te lastime ni a ti ni a Anthony.

-Claro que no, gracias Ross, ahora ve antes de que Em venga hasta aquí y te lleve cargando.

-Entonces tal vez deba esperar-dice con una sonrisa picara y malévola.

-Anda-le digo y sonríe y sale de la oficina. Durante el resto del día me dedique a pensar que le diría cuando lo viera, no sé porque me sentía como esa mujeres que esconden a sus hijos de sus padres, yo no hice eso, si él no conoce a Anthony es porque no quiso hacerlo, no tengo porque sentirme culpable, y lo más importante tengo que ser fuerte por mí y por mi hijo, no puedo dejar que Edward vuelva y no haga daño, no de nuevo. A las 5:30 salgo rumbo a la casa de Alice, con las manos temblorosas y con un pánico que no sentía desde que lo vi hace 4 años. Llego y mi amiga me abre la puerta, noto su cara pálida y sus manos peor de temblorosas que las mías, noto el miedo en sus ojos.

-Alice que pasa.

-Bella lo siento, yo no sabía…

-Bella-dice esa voz aterciopelada tan conocida, casi en un susurro, veo detrás del hombro y ahí está él, mirándome con ojos esperanzados, que me llenan de un montón de sentimientos que creía olvidados y otros muchos que jamás me había hecho sentir.


	10. Un lo siento no bastara

**Bella Pov (continuación)**

-Bella-dice esa voz aterciopelada tan conocida, casi en un susurro, veo detrás del hombro y ahí está él, mirándome con ojos esperanzados, que me llenan de un montón de sentimientos que creía olvidados y otros muchos que jamás me había hecho sentir.

-No, no ahora-susurro más para mí, salgo corriendo y siento que viene detrás de mí, me toma de la mano y jala de mí hasta que choco contra su pecho-¡No!-le grito y me suelto de su agarre y me alejo-no-susurro de nuevo.

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar, tienes que escucharme-me ruega, por un momento, quiero hacerlo, muero por hacerlo pero no, no debo caer en esto de nuevo, tengo que ser fuerte.

-Ahora soy yo la que se niega a escuchar-le digo con toda la ira que me eh estado guardando.

-Yo… yo sé que no merezco que me escuches, pero enserio lo necesito, necesito….-pero no lo deje terminar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ NECESITAS?! Hace mucho yo te implore, te suplique que me escucharas, y estaba en peor situación que tú, dios, no, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que irme-camino hacía el coche y me subo, arranco y lo veo ahí parado, completamente inmóvil, creí que después de tantos años podrías verlo sin soltar las lagrimas, pero simplemente no pude con eso, siento mis mejillas mojadas. Los sollozos se escuchan en todo el carro, no quiero ir a casa, ahí estará Emmett y él me hará contarle todo, pero más que nada porque no quiero que mi hijo me vea así, destrozada. Tomo mi celular y envío un mensaje a Ross, diciéndole que si podrían cuidar a Anthony esta noche, a los pocos minutos, me contesta que sí, no sé a dónde debo ir, sin pensarlo y sin darme cuenta, llego al edificio donde trabajo. Me bajo y justo cuando comienzo a caminar hacia dentro, veo un coche estacionarse bruscamente justo detrás del mío, me quedo paralizada un segundo y luego lo veo bajar de aquel coche, no puedo creer que me haya seguido, camino rápida y torpemente, entro al lugar y me subo al ascensor, no sé cómo logra subir y la puerta se cierra antes de que pueda hacer algo por salir. Me hundo al fondo del ascensor, como si ahí no pudiera verme, se gira y me ve con esos ojos que antes me llenaban de esperanzas, me abrazo, y él da un paso hacia mí.

-No por favor no, no quiero que me toques-le digo casi rogándolo, él se detiene y deja caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, no le temo, pero tampoco creo poder ser tan fuerte como para no ceder ante su contacto.

-Bella, yo… yo te quiero pedir perdón-me dice con la voz sería, me toma por sorpresa y levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

-Quiero, necesito pedirte perdón-me dice aun serio.

-¿Por qué?-le digo, no es que crea que no tiene que hacerlo pero, son tantas cosas, ¿por dejarme?, ¿por darme la espalda?, ¿por llamar a mi hijo bastardo?, ¿por todo?

-Por todo, por cada palabra, por cada cruel palabra que ose decir en tu contra.

-Edward, no crees que es un poco tarde para eso-le digo con los ojos llenos de tristeza y rabia.

-Es mejor tarde que nunca-dice en tono de broma e intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

-Sí lo que quieres es que te perdone, bien, estás perdonado, pero no pidas nada más, y déjame tranquila, tarde mucho en poder vivir de nuevo, sufrí por ti cada noche, durante meses, no crees que ya es suficiente.-en ese momento el ascensor se detiene y se escucha un crujido, el miedo me posee, la luz se va por un momento, cuando vuelve, pero el ascensor no se mueve, es la luz de emergencia. Olvido eso por un momento para concentrarme en Edward, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez.

-Yo, sé que es muy tarde para pedirte algo más, que tu perdón, incluso, no creo merecerlo. Bella quiero que sepas que, nunca en mi vida me eh sentido tan mal, como cuando te lastime, pero cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, en ese momento quise morir, mi vida fue vacía desde aquella tarde, pero después…después pensé, en él.-dice con voz, melancólica, de quien está hablando.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto completamente perdida.

-De nuestro hijo-dios, hace 4 años, que espere escucharlo decir eso, aunque eso causa un revuelo en mi corazón. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo, que lleva todo este tiempo, soñando con ver a su padre, sus ojitos, cuando me pidió que su padre fuera a verlo y eso me recuerda el rencor que tengo en contra de Edward, porque por su culpa, mi hijo tuvo que pasar por ese sufrimiento, por su culpa la estúpida y maldita de Tanya se atrevió a lastimarlo.

-¿Ahora si es "nuestro" hijo?-digo con ironía-Ya no es un bastardo-le digo con la rabia que me eh estado guardando-Es que acaso Tanya, ya no fue suficiente para ti-pregunto con mucha rabia.

-Bella por favor, no vez que ya estoy sufriendo lo suficiente, no vez que me estoy cayendo a pedazos porque sé que fue mi culpa todo lo que paso, si yo no hubiera desconfiado de ti, mi vida habría sido tan diferente. Tal vez…-y se queda pensativo, o sé la vida de ambos habría sido muy diferente, tal vez… pero no permito que mi cabeza siga por ese camino, no puedo dejar que mi corazón se deje llenar de esperanzas, saldré lastimada de nuevo.

-Por favor ya no sigas, no vez que estoy sufriendo. Yo, yo entiendo tu dolor, pero piensa tú, en todo lo que sufrí, después de perderte, justo después de que…-pero entonces el abrumador recuerdo de James me golpea en lo más fondo de mi corazón, sale un sollozo, y me resbalo por la pared, termino hecha bolita en suelo, intentando recobrar las fuerzas.

-Lo sé-dice con miedo, rabia y culpa. Un momento ¿Cómo que lo sabe? Levanto la mirada y me tipo con él arrodillado frente a mí, y con mirada agachada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto secándome las lagrimas con la parte de afuera de mi mano.

-Yo-lo piensa antes de volver a hablar, yo busco que me mire, para saber si dice la verdad, parece entender y levanta la vista y se topa con la mía-me encontré con James, él, él me lo conto todo-un sollozo sale de mí y vuelvo a llorar abrazando mis rodillas-No por favor, ya no llores más-dice mientras me toma la mano y me hace mirarle de nuevo-No llores más-dice suplicante-Yo tengo algo que decirte-dice más serio que nunca.

-No por favor, no digas nada.-le digo porque sé que este momento es muy frágil, una palabra y no podre volver a verle.

-Escúchame por favor, tengo que decírtelo, es importante para ti-dice impaciente y tomando mi mano aun más fuerte-James-se me sale un sollozo al escuchar su nombre-él me dijo la verdad.

-¿La verdad?-le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella él nunca te toco, te hizo creer que lo había hecho para poder lastimarnos. No lo culpo por mi estupidez, porque eso sé que fue completamente mi culpa, él no me obligo a nada-se calla por un momento y la verdad que me acaba de revelar, me tiene aturdida.

-Oh por dios-digo poniendo mi otra mano sobre mi boca-Oh por dios-repito aun asustada, incrédula ante sus palabras. Y las lágrimas salen a montones, y él mágicamente y sin darme cuenta me tiene sobre su regazo, dejándome llorar sobre su pecho.

-No llores más mi Bella, por favor no llores más, yo daría mi vida por no volver a verte derramar una sola lagrima-me dejo envolver en sus palabras, pero aun así no puedo dejar que lleguen a mi corazón, aun no puedo confiar en él así de fácil.

-Edward yo…-intento explicarle mi postura, para que no se cree esperanzas infundadas.

-Lo sé, nena, lo sé-dice consolándome y dándome un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Así puedo dejarme llevar y llorar en su pecho, tantas cosas me abruman la mente y no puedo dejar de sufrir. Por fin después de no sé cuánto tiempo, puedo calmar los sollozos y lo miro impasible-¿mejor?-pregunta con visible preocupación.

-Sí-peo no suelto su abrazo y él tampoco-Sabes, Anthony, me ha preguntado por su padre-digo un poco más tranquila, parpadea y intenta aclarar sus preguntas.

-¿Qué…que le dijiste?-pregunta lleno de miedo.

-La verdad-digo lo más natural que se puede.

-Ósea que le contaste todo-dice con visible miedo, de que Tony sepa todo lo que nos hizo-supongo que él tampoco podrá perdonarme nunca-dice con la voz ronca, noto su tristeza.

-Él… no sabe…nada, solo sabe el nombre de su padre y cree que todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando-digo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se lo contaste?, merezco que él lo sepa, no merezco más que su odio.

-No quiero que mi hijo crezca con rencor, el es tan inocente como lo fui yo hace mucho tiempo y no quiero arruinar eso.

-Bella… tú…. Me dejarías… conocerlo.

-Edward, yo…

-Por favor hare lo que me pidas.

-Yo quiero que lo conozcas-digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo-pero antes necesito…volver a confiar en ti.

-Entiendo.

-Él también quiere conocerte.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Sí, él quiere preguntarte muchas cosas. Quiere que le enseñes-pero antes de terminar recuerdo a mi hijo con sus locuras y se me sale una risita tonta. Edward me ve tiernamente y sonríe.

-¿Qué?-dice divertido.

-Quiere que le enseñes a conquistar chicas lindas-digo con una risa incontrolable.

-Oh-dice con diversión. Hace tanto que no teníamos un momento así de libre. Cuando dejo que las cosas que me abruman se vayan y somos simplemente Bella y Edward un par de conocidos que se vuelven a ver-y ¿puedo saber porque quiere algo así?

-Bueno, él… está enamorado de Ross-digo con una cara llena de ternura al pensar en mi Anthony esta mañana.

-¿Ross?-dice con una sonrisa risueña.

-Sí, y quiere que le enseñes a conquistarla.

-Y porque yo-dice con una emoción que jamás había visto.

-Porque dice que tú debes saber conquistar a las chicas más bonitas-digo con un sonrojo en mi rostro.

-Bueno y porque cree eso-sé que esto le divierte.

-Dice que…si lograste que yo me fijara en ti, debes saber conquistar a las chicas más hermosas, ya que para él, yo soy la más hermosa.

-Mi hijo sabe lo que dice, tiene razón debo saber algo, para que tú me quisieras tanto en el pasado, pero no creo que sea el indicado para darle consejos de amor, no fui capaza de retenerte a mi lado, no supe ver por ustedes cuando debí cuidarlos, nunca debí dejarlos solos.

-No hables más de eso por ahora, ya después podremos hablar-bostezo-nosotros dos.

-Estás cansada-dice dulcemente y me pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja-duerme, prometo velar tu sueño, y protegerte de las pesadillas-recuerdo perfectamente, esas palabras que me decía cuando nos escondíamos para dormir juntos-Duerme mi Bella-y poco a poco me dejo vencer por el sueño. Entre sus brazos me despierto y lo veo dormir plácidamente y abrazándome posesivamente, como quisiera que lo que paso hace años, fuera solo una pesadilla, pero no puedo huir de todo, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, no puedo darle mi confianza de nuevo, necesito tiempo, necesitamos hablar, pero aun no, necesito pensar las cosas. Veo para los lados y ya no estamos en el elevador, estamos en una cama, sé que no me hizo nada, él jamás haría eso, muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no conozco este lugar, tal vez sea su apartamento, esto está completamente mal, pero estoy tan cansada física y mentalmente. Me acomodo entre sus brazos y vuelvo a dormir, necesito dormir. No quiero ir a mi casa, porque seguro Emmett estará ahí, y me regañara por haber pasado la noche fuera, y más aun su interrogatorio, no podría decirle que me reencontré con Edward y que estoy pensando seriamente dejarlo conocer a Anthony, son tantas cosas las que necesito pensar, y con él abrazándome como si no hubiera mañana, no puedo concentrarme, decido dejar todo para otro momento, ahora dormiré un rato más, solo un rato más…


	11. Revelaciones

**Bella Pov**

Abro mis ojos y siento suaves caricias en mi cuello, alguien roza sus labios contra mí y siento corrientes eléctricas por todos lados, por un momento sonrío ante la sensación, siento sus brazos alrededor de mi, acostado a un lado abrazándome por la espalda, es un momento mágico que no quisiera dejar ir entonces con su ronca, profunda y aterciopelada voz me saluda.

-Hola-dice aun contra mi cuello, donde se me eriza el vello ante su contacto-Amo todavía tener este efecto en ti-dice refiriéndose a mi cuerpo cayendo ante sus encantos. De pronto todo cae sobre mí y sin pensarlo me levanto, dándome cuenta de que esto está completamente mal, no debí quedarme, dios me siento tan estúpida, él se levanta asustado ante mi abrupta sorpresa-¿Qué pasa?-dice mientras pasa un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me mira con ojos anhelantes y esperanzados.

-Esto, está mal, ¡Edward por dios! ¿Es que no lo vez? No puedo hacer esto, no debí quedarme, no… un momento ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-la duda sale con repentina sorpresa.

-Bueno después de que te dormiste, paso como una hora hasta que mantenimiento logro sacarnos de ahí.

-Y ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías cansada, y en parte creo que era mi culpa, y…-se queda callado, meditando la idea-y no quería separarme de ti.-dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Edward-digo a tono regaño.

-Sé que está mal, sé que no debí traerte aquí, pero no quería dejarte sola, sabía que estabas mal y no podía dejarte, no otra vez-sus palabras son tan melancólicas pero aun así tengo que resistir mi ansiedad de besarlo, la única forma es recordar que fue lo que nos separo.

-Gracias, pero porque me trajiste aquí-pregunto intentando dejar de lado toda su declaración.

-Bueno, no sabía donde era tu casa, y si llamaba a Alice para preguntar, a tales horas de la noche, que crees que pensaría.

-Está bien-digo resignada, intento moverme pero aun siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura-Creo que debo irme, tengo que recoger a Anthony de la casa de Emmett y Ross, pero primero debo ir a mi casa por ropa, para que no sospechen que dormí fuera, y luego…-pero antes de que termine, me besa apasionadamente, como solo él sabe hacerlo, intento separarme de él con todas mis fuerzas, pero el toma mis manos por las muñecas, y en un momento estoy sobre la cama con él sobre mí, no puedo moverme, por fin me suelta las manos, cuando ve que dejo de luchar, en ese instante mi cuerpo sede y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esto está mal, me replica la cabeza, pero se siente tan bien me grita el corazón, me deja respirar y recarga su frente sobre la mía, con los ojos cerrados, sonríe ante su arrebato.

-Te amo-dice vagando entre sus pensamientos y esas simples dos palabras, que antes me sonaban adorables, ahora me aterran, no quiero dejarme llevar, lo muevo un poco y me levanto.

-Esto no está bien, no puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo-él suspira fuertemente.

-No creo que este mal.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bella, yo no te miento, te amo, igual o más que antes, me repudio por haberte lastimado, por haberles dado la espalda, por todas y cada una de las estupideces que hice, y juro que hare todo lo posible por remediarlo, pero no creo que este mal que dos personas que sienten algo, se den un beso, para demostrar lo que sienten-finaliza su largo discurso.

-No puedo Edward, aunque sienta mil cosas cada que me besas o cada que te veo, no puedo. Perdiste mi confianza y me lastimaste más que nadie en el mundo. No es fácil volver a confiar.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero, por favor, no me cierres todas las puertas a tu corazón, quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien, por favor.-sé que habla enserio, pero no sé qué hacer.

-Yo-suspiro fuertemente-Tengo miedo a salir lastimada de nuevo-suelto mi mayor temor en todo esto, no puedo simplemente saltar a sus brazos y dejar todo atrás, necesito tiempo, necesito volver a confiar.

-Te juro que me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a recobrar tu amor, y tu confianza, porque ahora que la vida me da una oportunidad, no pienso volver a dejarte, no quiero volver a dejarte. Y claro también me dedicare a cuidar de mi hijo, y esperare el tiempo que quieras para decirle que soy su padre.

-Por favor dame tiempo, primero quiero que tú y yo aclaremos muchas cosas, que las cosas del pasado por fin tengan un cierre, que me digas la verdad, que poco a poco pueda sentir que confió en ti, hasta con los ojos cerrados, y si tú me amas tanto como dices hacerlo, confió en que me esperaras.

-Esperaría mil años para estar a tu lado-lo miro fijo a los ojos, los dos estamos sentados en la orilla de la cama, él sostiene mi mano.

-Creo que debo irme-digo mirándolo a los ojos, no resisto su mirada llena de amor.

-Claro, Bella-parece nervioso-¿Cuándo crees que pueda conocer a Anthony?

-Bueno, primero déjame hablar con él, y luego te llamo para avisarte ¿ok?

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No, Emmett tal vez este ahí y no quiero dar explicaciones, y creo que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar.

-Está bien-dice resignado y con la cara agachada. Recojo mis zapatos y salgo del lugar, apenas pongo un pie fuera me doy cuenta que es una casa completa, veo a una mujer salir de la cocina, y poco a poco la reconozco es Esme, oh por dios me trajo a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, acaso perdió la cabeza. Entro con las respiraciones agitadas, pues en un segundo casi Esme logra verme, lo veo recostado en la cama, con el brazo sobre los ojos, en cuanto escucha que azoto la puerta da un salto ante el susto y eso me hace reírme de él, me ve con esos ojos que intento eludir a toda costa-Amo tu risa, es una melodía hermosa-dice con una sonrisa tierna, porque no deja de hacer eso, no ve que quiero tener la mente fría para poder pensar, y él con ese coqueteo juvenil rompe mis esfuerzos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a casa de tus tíos?

-Pues a donde más podría llevarte, acabo de llegar a este lugar, apenas estoy buscando un departamento para mí, y bueno creo que si te hubiera llevado a un hotel te habrías enojado conmigo.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo, ahora te levantas de esa cama y me llevas afuera sin que ellos, me vean.

-Acaso también estas molesta con ellos por mi culpa.

-No, pero qué crees qué pensarían si me ven salir a hurtadillas de tu cuarto-digo intentando ser seria.

-Está bien, espera un poco aquí-se levanta y sale del cuarto, tarda como 15 minutos abajo y cuando regresa me toma la mano y me lleva corriendo por las escaleras para salir por la puerta principal, no había notado nuestros dedos entrelazados, hasta que llegamos afuera. Suelto su mano, no puedo permitirme hacer cosas así con él, no debo-Ahora no puedo tomar tu mano-dice con aire enojado notorio.

-Pues no, perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo-digo, justo ahora que salimos que no estoy bajo su hechizo, sale toda la furia que estaba reteniendo, que se encontraba en lo más fondo de mí ser.

-Lo sé-dice con la cabeza agachada, oh, no esperaba esa reacción, donde está la explosión.

-Bueno, entonces creo que me voy-me giro en mis talones y antes de que pueda dar un paso, toma mi muñeca y me hace voltear y chocar contra sus pectorales, nos miramos a los ojos, yo lo fulmino con los ojos y él me mira con ternura, por un segundo sus ojos miran mis labios y sin previo aviso me besa de nuevo, me zafo de su agarre y salgo caminando hacia la calle, voy con la respiración entrecortada y toda sonrojada, giro mi cabeza para verlo y está ahí parado mirándome con total satisfacción, al notar que lo miro, se despide extendiendo su mano, entonces un taxi para y me subo sin volver a mirar atrás. Llego a mi casa, y está vacía, gracias a dios, entro y subo a mi cuarto, me tumbo en la cama y miro la hora, casi medio día, lo bueno es que es sábado ya, después de esta larga semana necesito relajarme y pensar. Me acomodo en la cama y noto el aroma a Edward en toda mi ropa, como quisiera haberlo olvidado en estos años, para no caer ante sus encantos, ahora las cosas son más complicadas, no solo soy yo, si me vuelvo a arriesgar con él, y todo sale mal, no solo yo saldré afectada, si no también Anthony, y él es muy importante para mí, una lagrima suya son como mil mías, me giro en la cama, y miro al techo, como le diré a Anthony que su padre es Edward, como confiar en que Edward no lastimara a Anthony, como pensar con sensatez cuando los dos hombres que más eh amado en mi vida están en juego, claro que si al final de todo tuviera que escoger a alguno es obvia mi decisión, porque la vida tiene que ser tan complicada, me levanto y tomo una toalla, camino hacia el baño, bajo la cascada de agua caliente, por fin tengo un poco de paz, cierro los ojos y sus labios sobre los míos llegan a mi mente, fue tan nuevo, pensé que ese sentimiento había sido borrado de mí, pero sus labios, oh sus labios, me hacen querer volver a su casa y besarlo con todo lo que siento por él, que no pueda hacer otra cosa en el día que pensar en mí, pero hay una parte de mí que me controla por ahora, y esa parte me pide que me quede que no vuelva a entregarle mi corazón en bandeja de plata, salgo de la ducha y me pongo un conjunto de lencería negra, luego un short negro y una camiseta que dice "Love" en medio, eso me causa una risa irónica, camino y tomo mis amados converse, bajo a la sala y dejo los zapatos sobre el sofá, camino a la cocina y me sirvo un poco de jugo y lo llevo a la sala, me siento y mientras me pongo los zapatos, me llega un mensaje de Emmett que dice "Llevaremos a Tony al parque y a comer, lo llevare a tu casa como a las 7" bueno, eso me da tiempo de meditar. Por fin de casi una hora sentada intentando acomodar mis pensamientos, tomo mi celular y llamo a Alice.

-Bella, enserio lo siento, yo no sabía que él vendría, intente avisarte pero no te encontraba…

-Alice, tranquila, solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Podrías pasarme el número de Edward.

-Mmmm claro, es 4422495981.

-Gracias.

-Bella, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, aun debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

-Ya veo, espero que mi primito no se comporte como un idiota.

-Eso espero, pero te dejo Alice porque necesito llamarle, para pedirle que hablemos.

-Ok, por cierto le dije a Emmett que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa.

-Gracias.

-Bella ¿Dónde te quedaste?

-Lo que pasa es que el ascensor de la oficina se descompuso y nos quedamos atrapados ahí casi toda la noche.

-¿Nos?

-Edward y yo

-Oh, y que paso.

-Nada Alice, y nada va a pasar, primero tenemos que hablar.

-Ok, entonces te dejo, bye.

-Bye.-cuelgo el teléfono y marco el celular de Edward, espero, espero, espero, y contesta.

-Hola-dice al otro lado.

-Hola-digo con la voz un poco baja.

-Bella-dice con notable alegría

-Edward, podrías venir a mi casa, para poder hablar.

-Claro, pásame tu dirección y me tienes ahí en diez minutos-le doy mi dirección y como su loca prima, en diez minutos llego, no creo que esa familia alguna vez llegue tarde, abro la puerta y me sonríe.

-Pasa-digo con aire indiferente.

-Claro-entra y cierro la puerta, cierro la puerta y nos sentamos en el sofá, yo en forma de indio y el frente a mí mirándome intensamente.

-Escucha, quiero hablar y dejar todo en claro.

-Claro, pero precisamente que quieres que te diga.

-Podrías decirme quien te dijo que yo me acostaba con James, para que llegaras a pensar que mi hijo era de ese idiota.

-Fue Tanya-dice con total vergüenza y tristeza.

-Esa maldita mujer-digo sin darme cuenta.

-Ah-dice sorprendido.

-Dime por favor que no estás con ella.

-¿Qué? No-suelto el aire retenido-¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

-Porque ella se encargo de decirle a mi hijo todas las cosas que su "padre" nos hizo

-Porque las comillas.

-Pues porque le conto la historia que supongo te conto a ti.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-Sí, esa horrible mujer consiguió trabajo en la empresa, y en un descuido logro hablar a solas con Anthony, le conto todo lo de James, pero claro que omitió su nombre.

-Y ¿Anthony le creyó?-pregunta con miedo

-Al principio, lloro por casi una hora, toda su vida vio a su padre como un héroe, eso fue un golpe muy duro. Tuve que prometerle que vendrías a verlo, para decirle que todo eso era mentira, solo así dejo de llorar.

-Me dejaras verlo-dice con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

-Aun no, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Ok-dice un poco triste.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi pasado?

-James me dijo que estuviste en un psiquiátrico por mi culpa, también que pasaste ahí los primeros meses de tu embarazo y bueno lo que te dije ayer, que te hizo creer que había abusado de ti, él encontró la prueba de embarazo en tu chamarra, después de que desmayaste, y se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada, le conto todo a Tanya y ella me invento toda una historia a su conveniencia para que yo creyera que tú y James tenían algo, y por un descuido habías quedado embarazada, como James decidió no hacerse cargo del bebé, tú intentarías que yo creyera, que ese era mi hijo. Fui un idiota al confiar en ella y no en ti, pero los celos me cegaron, solo de imaginar que te habías entregado a un idiota que no te merecía-Para ese momento, las lágrimas llenaban mis mejillas.

-Sabes lo mucho que me dolió, verte con ella esa tarde en el hospital.

-Yo…no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

-Ese es el problema Edward, no porque lo sientas, quiere decir que todos los problemas se borren y que olvide todo, para lanzarme a tus brazos.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes, porque estoy segura de que después de que me viste destrozada en el hospital, seguiste con ella, te importo un comino lo que nos pasara, nos odiaste desde ese día, no solo a mí, sino que a él también, ese niño que no te hizo nada, se gano tu indiferencia y odio.

-Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, pero por favor, no me alejes de ustedes, no podría vivir sin ustedes, aunque no eh conocido a mi hijo, ya lo quiero, y el hecho de pensar que los voy a perder cuando los acabo de encontrar, me destroza.

-Pero que me hace pensar que no volverás a desconfiar de mi palabra, que no volverás a lastimarnos.

-Porque, te amo, no puedo desconfiar de una sola de tus palabras, si me dices que me lance de un barranco y que al final no me abre roto nada, lo haría porque tú eres la única persona que jamás me mentiría, no le lastimare porque el hecho de verte llorar me rompe en mil pedazos, sé que tengo que trabajar para volver a ganarme tu confianza, pero si me niegas que me acerque a ustedes, no podre hacer nada, y pasare mis días sufriendo y pagando las consecuencias de mis actos, y sé que me merezco eso, y tal vez un castigo peor, pero soy un egoísta que se aferra a tenerte con él, te amo, y amo a Anthony.

-Te amo Edward pero necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

-Yo también te amo Bella, y no sabes cómo me hace sentir tus palabras, y por eso me voy a dedicar a ganarme tu confianza de nuevo-en ese momento tocan a la puerta, y veo mi reloj, oh no, debe ser Emmett, él no puede ver a Edward.

-Tienes que esconderte-lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo escaleras arriba.

-¿Esconderme? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si Emmett te ve aquí, no dejara que te acerques a Anthony y mucho menos a mí, así que tiene que quedarte aquí hasta que yo venga por ti-le digo mientras lo hago entrar en mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo, pero dame un beso.

-Edward-le digo en tono regaño.

-Supongo que no volveré a besarte hasta que confíes en mí de nuevo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero justo ahora, harás lo que te digo, mientras yo voy a abrir y después de que se vayan vendré por ti-me giro y toma mi mano.

-Espera, podré conocer a mi hijo-pregunta con los ojos brillosos por la ilusión.

-No lo sé, no eh podido hablar con él.

-Por favor.

-Espera aquí, ¿okay?-salgo de ahí y bajo las escaleras. Abro la puerta y veo a Emmett con Anthony en sus brazos completamente dormido.

-Hola Belli, vengo a hacerte entrega de tu hijo.

-Gracias Emmett.

-¿Quieres que lo lleve a su cuarto?

-No, dámelo yo lo llevo-lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo arropo en su cobija-Adiós Emmett-me despido y él me da un beso en la mejilla, se va y cierro la puerta, antes de que pueda llegar a la escalera Edward está parado frente a mí, me sorprende y asusta.

-Es perfecto-dice con orgullo y amor en su voz-¿puedo?-dice antes de tomarlo de mis brazos y cargarlo.

-Claro, llevémoslo a su cuarto-digo mientras lo veo, con los ojos clavados en Anthony, lo mira con tanto cariño, acaricia su carita.

-Es tan hermoso como tú-dice cuando vamos llegando a su cuarto.

-Tiene tus ojos-le digo con ternura, mientras lo acomoda en la cuna.

-Crees que algún día llegue a quererme como su padre.

-Estoy segura que así será-de pronto Edward estira la mano y toma el collar de su cuellito lo ve por un segundo y luego levanta la mirada para verme.

-Es el collar que te di, cuando…-asiento con la cabeza-¿Por qué se lo diste?

-Bueno él necesitaba algo que le recordara que su padre estuvo con nosotros en algún momento.

-Como quisiera haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo, haber pasado las desveladas por tus antojos en las noches, ver tu vientre crecer día a día, ver nacer a mi hijo, escuchar su primera palabra, verlo dar sus primeros pasos.

-Yo también-digo mirando a mi hijo, de pronto mi bebé empieza a moverse y se despierta, me mira y veo a Edward tieso del otro lado, tomo a mi hijo en brazos.

-Mami-dice tallando sus ojitos-Te extrañe-dice para después abrazarme por el cuello.

-Lo sé amor, pero mami tenía que asegurarse de cumplir su promesa-digo mientras lo separo de mí un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué mami?

-Recuerdas que me pediste que tu papá viniera a verte.

-Mami ¿va a venir?-veo sus ojitos centellar. Levanto la vista y veo la ilusión de Edward en su mirada.

-Él está ahí-le digo señalando detrás de mí, gira su cabecita y lo mira, vuelve a mirarme y asiento con la cabeza.

-Tú ¿eres mi papá?-dice mi hijo mirando a Edward con ilusión.

-Sí pequeño yo soy tu papá-dice Edward, con un poco de miedo pero esperanzas al mismo tiempo.


	12. Solo déjame amarte

**Edward Pov**

Ese pequeño instante cuando tuve a mi hijo en brazos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, sentir lo frágil y pequeñito que era, hermoso como su madre, inocente y dulce, todo en un dulce niño, como me hizo desear que todo el pasado pudiera cambiarse, como quisiera haber estado ahí cuando estaba dentro de mi Bella, verla con su hermoso vientre de embarazada, dios como quisiera haber sido un poco más inteligente, haberla escuchado y poder haber estado con ellos, cada segundo de sus vidas, ver el nacimiento de mi hijo, verlo aprender a dar sus primero pasos, decir sus primeras palabras, y enseñarle a jugar todos y cada uno de los deportes. Saber todo lo que me perdí me hace quebrarme pero no, tengo que ser fuerte para luchar por ellos, lo deje en su cuna mientras Bella lo arropaba, ese preciso momento me imagine como habría sido nuestra vida juntos, tal vez ahora sería mi esposa, incluso tal vez estaría embarazada de nuevo, luego miramos al pequeño dormir plácidamente en su cuna, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Mire a Bella a los ojos y otra vez al pequeño.

-Crees que algún día llegue a quererme como su padre-le pregunte con todo el miedo que me inundaba en ese preciso momento.

-Estoy segura que así será-es su respuesta, pero entonces veo el dije que vi aquella tarde en su oficina recuerdo cuando mi hijo se notaba triste.

-Es el collar que te di, cuando…-antes de podre terminar ella asiente con la cabeza-¿Por qué se lo diste?-pregunto con una alegría en mi corazón.

-Bueno él necesitaba algo que le recordara que su padre estuvo con nosotros en algún momento-como quisiera haber estado con ustedes todos los días de mi vida.

-Como quisiera haber estado con ustedes todo este tiempo, haber pasado las desveladas por tus antojos en las noches, ver tu vientre crecer día a día, ver nacer a mi hijo, escuchar su primera palabra, verlo dar sus primeros pasos-digo mientras la miro a los ojos, ella baja la mirada hacia Tony.

-Yo también-Veo como mi hijo empieza a moverse en la cama, me pongo tieso de miedo, es tal la desesperación por saber cómo me recibirá, un miedo me bloquea y solo puedo ver la escena de Bella con Anthony en brazos.

-Mami-dice tallando sus ojitos-Te extrañe-y abraza a Bella por el cuello, la ama, se nota en su mirada hacia ella, es su todo.

-Lo sé amor, pero mami tenía que asegurarse de cumplir su promesa-lo separa y se ven a los ojos.

-¿Qué mami?-pregunta con su dulce y tierna voz.

-Recuerdas que me pediste que tu papá viniera a verte-en ese momento me siento ilusionado.

-Mami ¿va a venir?-Pregunta mi hijo ilusionado, él quiere conocerme, quiere saber de mí. Bella me mira a los ojos, y me yo solo puedo regresarle la mirada llena de ilusión.

-Él está ahí-dice mientras me señala con la cabeza, el pequeño me mira y luego otra vez a Bella, ella asiente con la cabeza y él me mira de nuevo, para hacerme la única pregunta que necesita saber.

-Tú ¿eres mi papá?-me pregunta con toda la ilusión en sus ojitos.

-Sí pequeño yo soy tu papá-digo muerto de miedo pero lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones.

-Mami, lo trajiste-dice y abraza a Bella por el cuello, eso me hace sonreír-Puedo-dice pidiéndole permiso a Bella con los ojitos. Ella asiente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo deja bajar y el pequeño primero acomoda su ropa, y luego camina hacia mí, me pongo a su nivel y él me mira un minuto a los ojos, toma la cadenita entre sus manos y luego me abraza por el cuello-No te vuelva a ir-me pide firmemente, lo abrazo y me levanto con él en brazos, noto que Bella ya no está en la habitación, me siento en una mecedora que se encuentra ahí.

-Te prometo que nunca te voy a volver a dejar, ni a ti ni a tu mami-digo asegurando la única cosa que estoy seguro cumpliré al pie de la letra.

-Papi-dice mientras se separa un poco de mí y con esa palabra se roba por completo mi corazón-¿tú me quieres?-pregunta con sus manitas en su regazo, esa pose de nerviosismo la conozco, es única de mi Bella.

-Claro que te quiero-le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios, mientras lo miro a esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos.

-Y todo lo que dijo esa mujer mala era mentira ¿verdad?-dice aun con miedo, nada más de pensar en todo lo que Tanya le pudo haber dicho a este pequeño, solo para dañar a Bella, me hace rabiar por dentro.

-Nada, esa mujer lo único que hizo fue mentir, yo te quiero y mucho.

-Y ¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros?-no sé qué contestar por un momento me pasan mil escusas por la cabeza, pero entonces recuerdo lo que Bella le dijo.

-Yo tuve que trabajar mucho, y no podía venir a verlos.

-Pero ¿ya no te vas a volver a ir?-dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Nunca más, voy a estar con ustedes el resto de mi vida-le digo tiernamente.

-Y vas a vivir con nosotros-dice afirmando en lugar de preguntar, me hace sonreír su locura, pero bueno, él no sabe la situación que estamos pasando, levanto un poco la cabeza y veo a Bella entrar al cuarto, Anthony levanta la cabeza y la ve, sonríe, y la llama-Mami, mi papi se va a quedar aquí ¿verdad?-dice con ojitos anhelantes, ella levanta su vista, hacia mí, yo solo me encojo de hombros-Y vamos a ir al parque y me va a llevar a la escuela y me va enseñar a conquistar a niñas bonitas-dice mi hijo, totalmente emocionado, lleno de nuevas y locas ideas que me llenan de ilusión.

-Amor, ¿tú quieres que tu papá viva con nosotros?-pregunta Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí mami, quiero que seamos una familia y que mi papi-se acerca más a su oído para decirle algo-sea tu novio-le susurra, ella se pone toda sonrojada y yo solo puedo sonreír, si supiera que por mí ella sería hasta mi esposa.

-Hay Anthony, mira yo hablare con tu papá y…

-Por favor mami, yo quiero que estamos todos juntos-dice poniendo sus manos frente a ella como si fuera a rezar.

-Está bien, pero aun así tengo que hablar con tu papá-dice Bella resignada, se nota que con esos pucheros podría conseguir que ella se rompiera solo para verlo feliz, y luego me detengo pensando en su respuesta, ella dijo que si, levanta la mirada y nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

-Claro-dice mi hijo mientras se baja de mi regazo-Papá me ayudas a subir a mi cama-pregunta tiernamente, yo me levanto al igual que Bella y vamos hasta la cuna, lo levanto y lo subo a la cama, pero antes de que lo deje me dice algo oído-Papi, ¿Tú vas a ser el novio de mi mami?-yo solo sonrió y asiento con la cabeza, él me devuelve la sonrisa y se acomoda en la cuna de nuevo, Bella me hace una señal con la cabeza y salimos del cuarto, no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota, él me acepto, él me quiere, y quiere que esté en su vida.

-Edward tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, pero, dios Bella él me acepto-digo y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo y la hago girar en el aire, ella sonríe ante la sorpresa, la bajo y quedamos muy cerca, ella me mira a los ojos y yo la miro igual, tantas cosas las que nos separan, pero aun así siempre tendremos esto, siempre sentiremos esto el uno por el otro, la magia y electricidad que hay entre nosotros, paso un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja y luego paso mi mano por su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos y pone su mano sobre la mía, me acerco lentamente a ella, y junto nuestros labios, es un beso lleno de sentimientos, en especial el amor, porque eso es lo que siento por ella, por un momento siento el miedo que emana de si, la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo por cintura, ella me sigue besando pero no mueve sus manos ni su cuerpo solo me responde al beso, no quiere entregarse por completo a esto, tiene miedo que la vuelva a lastimar, pero en eso no tiene por qué tener miedo, yo la amo, jamás podría volver a lastimarla, solo quiero formar una familia a su lado.

-Solo déjate llevar princesa-le digo y la vuelvo a besar, ella lentamente enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la pego a la pared y el beso se vuelve un poco más pasional pero con un el mismo sentimiento con el que inicio, amor.

-No debemos hacer esto-dice cuando nos separo por falta de aire, nuestra frentes están unidas.

-Te amo, quiero hacerte mía, una vez más, aun recuerdo tu hermoso cuerpo, tus caricias, tu olor, tus besos, toda tú me vuelves loco, quiero hacer una familia contigo, solo eso necesito para ser feliz-Ella levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos, y enreda de nuevo sus brazos a mi cuello, nos besamos con amor y pasión, ella enreda sus piernas en mi cintura, y yo camino con ella hasta su habitación, la dejo sombre la cama lentamente y sigo besándola.

-Edward-me toma la cara entre las manos y me mira a los ojos-Prométeme que nunca más me vas a lastimar, que me vas a amar aun cuando estemos viejitos y con el pelo blanco.

-Te lo prometo princesa-digo mirándola a los ojos, ella nos acerca y me besa, con sus manos sobre mi cara, yo la abrazo fuertemente, la necesito en mi vida más que al aire mismo.

-Te amo-dice mirándome a los ojos, casi negros por el momento.

-Te amo-respondo con la misma claridad que ella, nos besamos y poco a poco las prendas salen del camino, nos besamos con amor, las caricias son lentas y nuestros cuerpos se reconocen mutuamente, ese mismo deseo de hace años sale a la luz. Lentamente entro en ella, me quedo quieto cuando estoy completamente dentro, no me muevo, solo nos besamos, quiero sentirla, lentamente comienzo a moverme y ella jadea, nos besamos, nos sentimos, nos reconocemos, pero más que nada nos amamos. Después de terminar de hacer el amor, de la mejor manera posible. Salí lentamente de ella y me acomode, la atraje hacia mí, quedando acostados, ella sobre mi pecho con la respiración aun agitada.

-Edward, tal vez… no debimos hacer…

-No, digas que estuvo mal, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, te amo, me amas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, para que me pueda ganar tu perdón, pero ahora, solo ahora olvida todo, solo deja que nuestro amor, fluya, solo déjame amarte-ella asintió con la cabeza y sigo dibujando círculos en mi pecho, poco a poco el sueño nos gano.


	13. Rompiendo barreras

**Edward Pov**

En la mañana cuando me desperté sentí su suave cuerpo pegado al mío, bese su cuello, y aspire su aroma a fresas, escuche como su respiración comenzó a agitarse, seguí con un camino de besos por su espalda, escuche un gemido que me hizo sonreír satisfecho, subí hasta su cuello de nuevo, bese detrás de su oreja y poco a poco le di la vuelta y busque sus labios, ella me respondió el beso y poco a poco mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo, ella se aferro a mis hombros, y lentamente enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, jalo mi cabello y un gemido salió de mi garganta, nos miramos a los ojos, y nos volvimos a besar con intensidad pero de pronto se escucho un toque en la puerta del cuarto.

-Mami, ya vamos a desayunar-dijo esa tierna voz detrás de la puerta, me reí sobre los labios de Bella, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta más insistentemente-¡Mami!

-Creo que mejor voy antes de que le dé por entrar y nos encuentre así.

-Yo creo que voy al baño-dije señalando mi pequeño problema, con los ojos, ella sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Desayunas con nosotros?

-Con quien más-le digo dándole otro beso.

-Entonces, que se te antoja.

-Pues si no recuerdo mal, haces unos panqueques deliciosos-digo juguetonamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer-le doy un último beso y me levanto, ella se levanta también y la vi danzar por la habitación tomando su ropa por donde la había lanzado la noche anterior, sin pensarlo me acerque a ella de nuevo, y la tome por la barbilla, la bese de nuevo y ella sonrió sobre mis labios, solo llevaba la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, y mi camisa.

-Te vez tan sexy cuando traes mi ropa-le digo besando de nuevo su cuello.

-Edward-dice entre un gemido, y una advertencia.

-¿Eh?

-No podemos, Anthony puede entrar y si nos ve.

-Está bien-le digo pero antes la beso y ella enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡MAMI!-y eso nos hace sonreír como tontos.

-Anda princesa, antes de que tire la puerta.

-Te esperamos abajo-me da un beso fugaz y se va. Entro a la ducha y dios necesito algo para bajar el calor de mi cuerpo, pienso en ella y bajo la regadera, llego a mi liberación, pensando en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y su tersa y suave piel, salgo después de un rato, salgo de la ducha y no me queda de otra que ponerme lo que traía ayer, no tengo camisa ella se la puso, busco entre su armario y mágicamente encuentro una playera grande futbol, le doy la vuelta y la reconozco, es la playera que le di cuando ganamos la temporada, tiene mi apellido gravado en la espalda y huele a ella, pe la pongo ya que no me queda otra cosa, no puedo creer que un tenga esto. Salgo del cuarto y bajo a la cocina, me encuentro con Bella preparando panqueques y no hay señal de nuestro hijo, me acerco a ella y la abrazo por atrás, beso su cuello y ella sonríe.

-Hola-le digo sobre el cuello.

-Hola-dice con la voz un poco cortada.

-¿Ya son novios?-dice una voz detrás de nosotros, Bella se tensa por un momento y yo solo puedo sonreír.

-Ahora tú le respondes eso-dice Bella bajito para que Anthony no la escuche, me giro veo a Tony sentado en una silla frente a la barra de la cocina.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa en la cara que con nada podría borrar.

-Edward-dice Bella.

-¿Qué?, dijiste que yo le respondiera-Pasa a mi lado y me da un zape en la cabeza, yo solo hago un gesto y me sobo en el lugar, nuestro hijo comienza a reírse.

-Mami, hiciste panqueques-dice Tony cuando Bella deja un plato en el centro de la barra, me siento en una de las sillas y Bella saca la miel del refrigerador, la deja al lado del plato de panqueques, la veo estirándose para agarrar los platos de una alacena, me levanto de la silla y me acerco hasta ella.

-Déjame ayudarte-le digo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se pone toda sonrojada.

-Gracias-me responde, y luego mientras yo acomodo los platos en la mesa, ella sirve en un vaso leche con chocolate y en un par de tazas café.

-Ya podemos comer Mami-dice mi niño mirando los panqueques.

-Claro-y mi Bella le sirve uno en su plato, le pone miel y luego me mira con una sonrisa, mientras Anthony corta un pedazo y se lo lleva a la boca, parece tan entusiasmado-¿Quieres que te sirva?-me pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro-le digo estirando mi plato, ella puso un par en mi plato y me ofreció la miel.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-me pregunta viendo la playera que llevo puesta.

-De tu armario.

-Oh. Solía usarla para dormir-pensar en su piel rozando la playera, me hace llevar mi mente por un camino realmente interesante.

-Que les parece si salimos hoy-digo para intentar sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza antes de que dejen estragos en mí.

-Sí-dice Anthony emocionado, termino todo su desayuno y se levanta de la mesa, deja su plato en el fregadero, sale corriendo a su cuarto, supongo y nos quedamos Bella y yo en un silencio bastante cómodo, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Y tú qué dices-le pregunto-Salimos los tres.

-Claro, pero antes tenemos que aclarar lo que hay entre nosotros, quiero decir que es esto-dice señalándonos, eso me recordó que fue precisamente la misma pregunta que cuando nos besamos la primera vez, eso me hizo sonreír.

-Bella, yo quiero estar con ustedes, quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, te amo y sé que me amas.

-Pero…y si esto no funciona. No podría pasar por eso de nuevo, y mucho menos con nuestro hijo de por medio.

-Bella ten por seguro que va a funcionar, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea, pero solo si tú me aceptas.

-Yo quiero hacerlos, pero tengo tanto miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

-Está bien-dijo soltando todo el aire, me miro a los ojos y yo me acerque a ella, la bese con todo el amor que me inspira-Pero entonces como quedamos con eso, quiero decir, con lo que dijo Anthony anoche-dice nerviosamente.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo venir a vivir aquí con ustedes por un tiempo mientras encontramos algo más grande, con un jardín.

-Por mí no hay problema en que te quedes aquí-dice con leve sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué cada que Anthony está nervioso o triste, toma la cadenita entre sus manos?

-Creo que le ayuda a dejar de sentirse así-dice con una linda sonrisa.

-Oh, y sabes por qué.

-Bueno, cuando se lo di, le dije que era una forma de recordarte, y no sentirse triste, tal vez, cree que mientras lo tenga no tendrá miedo.

-Porque estaba triste.

-Siempre que pensaba en ti, él terminaba llorando, pues quería conocerte pero siempre que me preguntaba yo no sabía que responder.

-Lo siento-le digo con la cabeza agachada, él sufrió por mi culpa, tanto como su madre, poso mi mano en su mejilla.

-Pero ahora creo que él es feliz, con la idea de que te quedes aquí.

-Y puedes estar segura de que nunca volveré a dejarlos, se acabaron las estupideces-la miro y ella me sonríe tímidamente, atraigo su rostro hacia mí, por la barbilla, y la beso.

-Mami, mañana ya voy a la escuela, mi papi me puede llevar-dice mi pequeño mientras lo llevo sobre mis hombros caminando en la plaza.

-Pues creo que deberías preguntárselo a él.

-Por mí encantado.

-Sí, mami ¡¿tú vas con nosotros?

-Sí quieren.

-Le diré a todos mis amigos que mi papá ya volvió, y que me va a llevar todos los días-Sonrío como idiota, es tan nuevo y perfecto tener una familia, con una mujer hermosa y una niño que me mira con ojos anhelantes. Caminamos por todos lados, compramos algunas cosas, y fuimos a comer, pizza, por petición de nuestro hijo y volvimos a la casa, llevamos a Anthony a su cama y luego cerramos la puerta, eran las 7:30pm, pero él estaba cansado y cayó rendido antes de llegar a la casa.

-Creo que debería ir por ropa a la casa de Esme y Carlisle-le digo mientras la abrazo por la cintura y paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Claro-dice con una linda y tímida sonrisa, le robo un beso y bajamos la escalera, me despido y salgo de ahí, no tarde más de 20 minutos, le dije a Esme todo lo que había pasado y me pidió que la dejara conocer a Anthony, le dije que le preguntaría Bella, y salí de ahí, llegue y sin pensarlo subí a la habitación de Bella, ahí estaba ella dormida, enredada entre las sabanas y con la camisa de futbol que encontré esta mañana en su armario, se veía tan sexy, me puse mi pijama y me acomode a su lado, ella en cuanto sintió mi cuerpo, se giro y me abrazo, acomodándose en mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos y acomode su cabello detrás de su oreja y ella suspiro, la mire mientras dormía y me quede dormido igual que ella. Me desperté y no la sentí en la cama, me levante y escuche la regadera del baño. Después de unos minutos salió del baño con la toalla amarrada a su cuerpo.

-Hola, ¿quieres bañarte?-me pregunta mientras busca su ropa.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste para bañarnos juntos?-le digo con un puchero, ella soltó una musical risita.

-Porque si te esperaba, y nos bañábamos juntos, nunca saldríamos. Te conozco Cullen.

-Pero.

-Y aparte no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Está bien, pero puedo pedirte algo.

-Depende de que sea.

-Quiero un beso, antes de meterme a bañar-le digo mientras le rodeo con los brazos por la espalda y ella sonríe, y me mira por el reflejo del espejo del mueble de donde toma su ropa interior.

-Bueno-dice dudando por un momento y mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo, la giro y la beso sin esperar respuesta y ella sonríe en mis labios, dios la ama tanto, nos separa y me mira con sus ojitos centellantes-Debes bañarte para ir a trabajar, mientras yo me visto y voy por Anthony para arreglarlo y luego lo llevamos a la escuela.

-Vamos en tu coche o en el mío.

-No sé.

-Que te parece si nos vamos en el mío y luego paso por ustedes en la tarde y vamos a cenar los tres.

-Eso suena bien, pero no sé si debamos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues es que nadie aparte de Alice sabe que estamos juntos y si Emmett se entera, creo que no lo tomara muy bien.

-Princesa, no dejare que nadie me separe de ustedes de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no quiero que él se separe de nosotros, pero tampoco quiero que intente tomar mis decisiones.

-Lo sé amor, pero no podemos escondernos, como si esto estuviera mal.

-No, esto es algo que espere por mucho tiempo, que pudiéramos salir los tres juntos y ser una familia.

-Es lo único que quiero.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-dije y le di un beso, después de eso, me fui a bañar y ella termino de arreglarse, cuando salí no estaba en el cuarto, así que me vestí y salí a buscarlos, los estaban en la cocina, ella comía fruta mientras que Anthony comía huevo con jamón, me acerque y la vi desde lejos, ella me sonrío y mientras yo llegaba a sentarme ella me sirvió lo mismo que a Anthony, un poco de café y luego de hablar un rato los tres, en especial de ese enamoramiento que traía a nuestro hijo de cabeza. Salimos del la casa y fuimos en mi auto a dejar a Anthony en la guardería, Bella se encargo de decirle a las maestras que se encontraban ahí, que yo pasaría por Tony en la tarde, ellas asintieron y nosotros salimos de ahí tomados de la manos, ella traía un sexy traje de oficina, que remarcaba sus curvas, se ve tan bien, la lleve hasta su trabajo y nos besamos antes de que bajara, le prometí que pasaría por ella en la tarde y nos despedimos, todo el día me la pase feliz, esperando la hora de ir por Bella y por Tony, en la clínica donde empezaba a trabajar, todos notaron mi cara con una sonrisa imborrable, salí de ahí justo a tiempo para ir por Tony y pasar por Bella. Llegue por nuestro hijo y me conto todo lo que hizo en el día, fuimos por Bella, y entramos jugando, íbamos por el pasillo, cuando vimos a Bella salir del ascensor, ella nos sonrío abiertamente y nos acercamos a ella, de pronto su mirada se volvió temerosa y la sonrisa cayó, un gruñido detrás de mí, me hizo darme cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!-grito un Emmett furioso, mire a Bella y note todo su temor.

-Estoy con mi hijo no sé nota-dije un poco cabreado por su tono de voz.

-¡ASÍ QUE AHORA SI ES TÚ HIJO!, ¡¿CREES QUE TE DEJARE HACERCARTE A ELLOS DE NUEVO?! DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE LES HICISTE.

-No necesito tú permiso, mientras ellos quieran estaré con ellos.

-¡ISABELLA! MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTE TIPO NO ESTE HABLANDO ENSERIO.

-YA BASTA EMMETT-grito mi Bella, callando a Emmett completamente-Él solo dice la verdad.

-ISABELLA, PERO QUE TÚ NO VEZ. NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

-Pues es mi decisión y no la tuya ni la de nadie más, no voy a alejar a Anthony de su padre.

-Tú no puedes estar cerca de ese tipo.

-Ese tipo tiene nombre, pero sabes qué, no te estoy pidiendo permiso y si quiero estar o no con él será mi decisión, le guste a quien le guste, ¡¿entendido?! Ahora si me disculpas no quiero ni un solo insulto más porque no quiero que mi hijo vea algo así-Se giro hacía nosotros, yo intentaba distraer a Anthony de todo aquello, creo que lo logre-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto, yo asentí y tome su mano, salimos de ahí, y la guíe hasta el auto, en lugar de ir a cenar, decidí ir a su apartamento no era un momento para salir, por suerte Tony se quedo dormido en el trayecto, ella iba mirando por la ventana, y yo solo tomaba su mano para hacerla sentir mejor. Llegamos y ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, lleve a Tony a su cuarto y lo acomode para que durmiera. Baje a la sala y encontré a mi Bella mirando a la nada, me acerque a ella y tome su mandíbula y la mire a los ojos, tenía los ojitos a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé-la jale hacia mí y la senté en mi regazo, ella lloro contra mi pecho por largo rato, y yo solo acaricie su espalda y le dije lo mucho que la amaba.

-Tranquila princesa.

-Edward, es que no es justo, la que tiene que perdonarte soy yo, la que tiene que decidir soy yo, no él.

-Solo lo hacer porque se preocupa por ti.

-Lo sé. Pero porque no ve que soy feliz, que puedo hacer esto sola que ya no soy una niña que necesita que le ayuden.

-No lo juzgues amor, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. No lo culpo por no confiar en mis intenciones. Si yo estuviera en su lugar tal vez haría lo mismo.

-Edward prométeme que no nos vas a dejar, promete que nunca vas a dejar de amarme.

-Te lo prometo mi amor, ahora tú y mi hijo son mi vida.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-nos besamos tiernamente y luego de un rato fuimos a la cama, ella se puso la palayera que tenía mi apellido gravado atrás-Amo como se te esa playera-le digo mientras la abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su pierna desnuda.

-Hace mucho que no la usaba.

-Me encanta como se ve mi apellido en ti.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Bella, tú dejarías que yo…

-¿Qué tú?-dice acomodándose para verme a la cara.

-Reconociera a Anthony como mi hijo-pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues, si tú quieres hacerlo yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Me encantaría que todos supieran que es mi hijo, y que tú eres mía de nuevo, que pienso formar una familia a tu lado, y que nadie nos va a separar nunca más.

-Así que ¿tuya?-me pregunta con una cara picara.

-Mía, y de nadie más-le sonrío y ella me besa en los labios.

-Tuya-repite con voz ronca, me giro y quedo sobre ella, la beso con insistencia.

-Mía-repito sobre sus labios, ella me besa y la noche comienza para nosotros.


	14. Arreglando las cosas

**Bella Pov**

En este par de días mi vida dio un cambio de 180°, Edward está con nosotros y día a día se esfuerza por demostrarme que puedo confiar en él, yo aun no podría confiarle todo mi mundo con los ojos cerrados pero poco a poco gana mi confianza, otra cosa que me hace ver lo mucho que le importo es porque me convenció de ir a ver a Emmett, justo ahora voy a verlo, no quise gritarle, sé que lo hace por nuestro bien, de hecho si no quería hablar con él en estos momentos es por miedo, miedo a que me rechace, él es muy importante no podría estar sin él. Así que ahora mientras detengo el auto fuera de su casa, me muero de miedo, no sé qué es lo que tengo que decir, bajo del auto camino torpemente por el pavimento, llego a la puerta, siento el sudor en la frente, las manos me tiemblan, y la respiración se me corta, toco suavemente y por dentro espero que no abran, pero escucho los tacones de Ross acercarse a la puerta, abre y nos miramos a los ojos, sé que ella no sabe de qué lado estar, él es el amor de su vida, y yo su amiga de toda la vida.

-Hola-digo con la respiración agitada y un temblor en los brazos.

-Hola-dice con la cara ligeramente agachada.

-¿Está Emmett?-pregunto con miedo.

-Sí él está en el estudio.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?-pregunto.

-Claro, pero Bella te puedo pedir un favor.

-Sí.

-No seas dura con él. Sabes que él te ama y no quiere más que tu bienestar. Él ha estado muy mal.

-Ross, yo no quiero estar así con él, lo amo, por eso decidí venir a hablar con él.

-Está bien, pasa-caminamos por el pasillo, no hablamos no nos miramos solo caminamos. Finalmente llegamos, me deja ahí y creo que es lo mejor, necesitamos hablar a solas, toco levemente la puerta y abro.

-Puedo pasar-pregunto con miedo, él levanta la mirada y me mira impasible, sé que está molesto, debe estarlo.

-Pasa-dice fríamente, entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, nos miramos, yo con miedo y él con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me mira sin responder-Emmett sé que estás molesto, y sé que fui tonta al gritarte de esa forma, sé que si no me quieres cerca de él, es porque viste todo lo que sufrí, yo no quiero que te alejes de nosotros…-pero no puedo terminar un sollozo se me escapa y no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan, siento como sus brazos me rodean.

-Enana, sabes que yo nunca te dejaría sola, solo que me es muy difícil comprender porque volviste con él.

-Yo lo amo-digo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, ahora, Ross me hizo darme cuenta de eso. Pero aun así, no puedo entender como así de la nada aparece y tú lo perdonas así como así.

-Yo no lo sé, es… Recuerdas aquella vez que tú y Ross se separaron porque sus estudios y trabajo no dejaban que se vieran-él asiente con la cabeza-Recuerdas que duraron un año así pero cuando se vieron de nuevo, recuerdas lo que sentías, esa necesidad de ella, él miedo de que ella ya no quisiera estar contigo, lo primero que vino a tu mente ¿no fue besarla?, aunque no eran nada. Eso es lo que siento por él, lo amo, quiero que sea parte de la vida de nuestro hijo, no te pido que lo aceptes, pero podrías darle una oportunidad.

-Yo-lo miro a los ojos, esperanzada, respira en forma de resignación-Está bien, te prometo que le daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero si te llega a hacer llorar aunque sea una sola vez más, que se olvide de ustedes, porque me los llevare lejos y no los volverá a ver.

-Está bien-le digo con una sonrisa, y lo abrazo.

-Y ¿Cómo se lleva con Anthony?

-Bien, Tony está encantado con él, lo quiere mucho y viceversa.

-Me alegro por Tony, necesita a su padre. Aunque sea ese idiota.

-Emmett-le digo con tono de advertencia, él se ríe.

-Ok-nos quedamos ahí un buen rato, después me fui a casa, con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Que mi vida ahora era perfecta, llegue a la casa y ahí estaban mi par de cobrizos dormidos en el sofá de la sala, con un libro en las manos de Edward, era una vista bastante bonita, enternecedora.

-Ed-le digo suavemente y lo muevo, retiro el libro y lo pongo sobre la mesa-Edward-lo muevo de nuevo y él se acomoda con Anthony dándome la espalda, eso causa que me ría-Edward-le digo un poco más fuerte, él se asusta y se gira para verme, lo veo a los ojos y él me sonríe-Creo que es hora de ir a la cama-le digo con ternura, él se levanta con Tony en brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te fue con Emmett?

-Bien, él accedió a darte una oportunidad-digo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, no me gusta verte mal, sé que lo quieres mucho.

-Es mi hermano, lo quiero. No me gusta estar mal con él.

-Y ahora ya no tenemos de que escondernos.

-No-digo con una sonrisa, dejamos a Anthony en su cuna, y lo acomodamos en ella y cada uno le da un beso en la frente, salimos tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

-Te amos-dice con ternura mientras me abraza por la cintura y me da un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Te amo-le digo después de que me suelta para poder respirar. Nos acomodamos a dormir y decidimos descansar. Me levanto y lo siento abrazándome posesivamente por la espalda, me hace sentir tan bien estar así con él. Me muevo un poco y él me abraza más fuerte aun.

-Aun no, quiero estar así un rato más-dice suavemente sobre mi hombro, eso me hace sonreír y miro la hora en el despertador, aun es temprano.

-Está bien-digo y me acomodo entre sus brazos.

-Sabes cuánto te extrañe en estos años, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo.-dice con ternura sobre mi hombro.

-Yo también te extrañe. Pero más que extrañarte, te necesite mucho en estos años, antes de darle el collar a Anthony, yo lo usaba para darme fuerzas, me repetía que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tú no dejarías que me cayera.

-Como lamento haberte traicionado así. Darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí, por no confiar en ti.

-Pero ahora creo que lo mejor es dejar eso atrás. No vale la pena pensar en esas cosas, hay que enfocarnos en nuestro futuro.

-En eso tiene razón Señorita Swan-dice pícaramente mientras besa mi cuello-Que te parece si tenemos una cita.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, un momento solo para nosotros, podemos pedirle a Alice que cuide a nuestro hijo.

-Suena bien.

-Entonces tenemos una cita nena.

-Es una cita Cullen.

-Podemos salir hoy, antes de nuestra cita, ya sabes tú, yo y Anthony, toda la tarde.

-Creo que a Anthony le encantara.

-A usted señorita Swan le gusta la idea.

-Pues no tengo más planes así que…

-Eres mala Swan-dice mientras se coloca sobre mí y me mira con esa sonrisa torcida que solo me dedica a mí. Antes de que pueda siquiera tocarme unas nauseas horribles me revuelven el estomago y salgo corriendo al baño, él se levanta y me sigue, cierro la puerta por dentro para que no entre y él toca impaciente desde afuera, vomito toda la cena de anoche y me siento sobre el retrete-¡Bella ¿estás bien?!

-Sí es solo, algo debió caerme mal-digo levantándome de ahí y abriendo la puerta, él entra y mientras yo tomo mi cepillo y comienzo a lavarme los dientes frente al espejo, noto que mi tés es más pálida y veo a Edward con una cara de preocupación mirándome por el mismo espejo.

-Estás segura de que estás bien-pregunta mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, termino de lavarme los dientes y me giro para verlo de frente.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le digo mirándolo a los ojos y enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Creo que deberías ir a doctor, para estar seguros.

-Ed no es para tanto, estoy bien, solo me tomare algo y veras que se me quita el malestar.

-Está bien-suspira resignado-Pero si sigue, iras al médico, ¿lo prometes?

-Sí señor-le digo con una sonrisa y luego lo beso, de una manera tierna. Salimos del baño y para nuestra sorpresa nuestro hijo está dormido justo en medio de la cama, no entiendo cómo es que hace eso. Se baja de su cuna solo y llega hasta aquí, supongo que tendré que poner cámaras en su cuarto para ver que hace. Nos acercamos a la cama y con cuidado lo acomodamos para que podamos estar todos en la cama, él queda en medio y nosotros uno a cada lado, mirándonos intensamente a los ojos.

-Se ve tan pequeño-dice mirando a Tony con adoración.

-Es muy pequeño-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero es tan indefenso, tan inocente y tiene un corazón bueno… Como tú-dice mirándome tiernamente, eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco y que lo viera igual.

-Tú también tienes un buen corazón-le dije casi en un susurro.

-Creo que si tengo un buen corazón es gracias a ti y a nuestro hijo. Por ustedes sería un santo.

-Eres muy tierno-digo con cariño, nos acercamos y nos besamos tiernamente. Nos quedamos dormidos y cuando despertamos ya era casi medio día. Decidimos ir a desayunar y de ahí a pasear, después de llamar a Alice para preguntar si podía cuidar a Anthony esta noche, ella acepto encantada, y se alegro cuando le conté por completo lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Fuimos a dejar a Anthony a casa de Alice antes de ir a la casa, en ese momento agradecí mentalmente a Alice que me hubiera insistido tanto en tener conjuntos de lencería sexy y ropa linda para salir, para así estar preparada siempre. Me coloque un conjunto de lencería color azul, un sostén sin tirantes y una tanga del mismo tono, color azul, y un vestido de una sola manga de color azul también, si tal vez sea excesivo pero a él le gusta cómo me queda el azul, unos lindos zapatos negros altos y un poco de brillo labial nada extravagante, el cabello suelto y una pulsera negra bastante grande y listo, simple, pero llamativo, perfecto. Es hora de nuestra cita.


	15. La cita

**Bella Pov **

Finalmente Edward apareció, con un hermoso ramo de rosas, acomode las flores en un jarrón con agua y salimos. Llegamos a un restaurante bastante bonito era perfecto, no había mucha gente así que era como estar solo nosotros dos, hablamos de todo, me pidió que le contara todo acerca de Anthony, le platique cuando comenzó a caminar, cuál fue su primera palabra, sus gustos, las cosas que odia y su loca obsesión con verse bien, cortesía de Alice Cullen. Después del postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas en sima, decidimos caminar por el centro tomados de la mano comenzamos a caminar, nuestras miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando y solo sonreímos pícaramente, luego de un rato, me invita a bailar y yo acepte encantada, era nuestra celebración por reencontrarnos y estar juntos de nuevo. Llegamos a un antro, nos sentamos en una mesa, él se ofrece a ir por nuestras bebidas, yo pido un Cosmopolitan y él una cerveza, después de unos tragos vamos a la pista, la canción que suena es "Toxic" de Britney, es una canción sensual, estamos abrazados, moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción, después de casi una hora bailando, le pido que nos sentemos, estoy agotada, hace tiempo que no salía. Él fue por 2 cervezas para nosotros, mientras yo me quedo en nuestra mesa, de pronto, una mujer de melena rubia, choca conmigo, se gira con obvias intenciones de retarme, y entonces choco con esa horrible mujer, acaso no puedo salir sin toparme con ella, de pronto me muestra una sonrisa burlona, algo vio en el mundo de gente que la hizo sonreír así, la ignoro, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con ella, o más bien pelear, mi buen humor no lo voy a cambiar por ella, pero al parecer Tanya tiene otros planes, pues le parece buena idea tomar asiento en nuestra mesa, la miro sorprendida, ¿Qué le pasa?, ella me mira con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostro, ¿Qué planeas?.

-Bella, pero mira donde nos venimos a encontrar, no te veía desde que convenciste a ese noviecito tuyo, que me despidiera.

-Yo no le pedí tal cosa y no es mi noviecito ni mucho menos.

-No importa Isabella, ese es el pasado. Lo que no puedo creer es que aun después de tantos años, no hayas superado que te haya quitado a Edward.

-Lo engañaste, no me lo quitaste. Solo te uso para vengarse de "mi aventura", la cual por supuesto salió de tu mente retorcida.

-Eso crees.

-No, no lo creo, lo sé.

-Y si es así, porque es que después de tanto tiempo, seguimos juntos. Por ejemplo, con quien crees que vine.-ahí está, ella vio a Edward y ahora intenta que yo caiga en sus estúpidos juegos. Quiero divertirme un poco, veamos hasta donde llega.

-Oh así que viniste con Edward-digo con indiferencia.

-Claro, a él le encanta que salgamos, y disfrutemos de nuestro amor.-dice con una mirada de satisfacción, cree que me va a lastimar, pero no cuenta con que sé perfectamente su juego.

-Me parece perfecto.-le respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Por favor Isabella, no te hagas la fuerte, ambas sabemos que te mueres de celos, solo de pensar que él y yo estamos juntos, y que dis…-pero antes de que pueda terminar su discurso, siento el brazo de Edward en mis hombros, pone la cerveza delante de mí, y yo giro la vista hacía él, se que nos mira y él lo sabe, nos miramos pícaramente y lentamente se acerca y me da un beso rápido pero apasionado y juguetón.

-Tu cerveza nena-dice después con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, se gira y ve a Tanya.

-Edward, seguro te acuerdas de Tanya, digo después de todo vinieron juntos y disfrutan de su amor-digo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ella esta pálida y roja, esa cara de miedo, no sabe que hacer, ni dónde meterse para escapar de esto.

-Pues me acuerdo de ella, pero creo que eh bebido mucho, pues si no mal recuerdo yo llegue aquí con la mujer más bella e importante para mí, y la madre de mi hijo.

-Edward-dice una indignada y sorprendida rubia, entonces algo se le ocurre, lo sé tiene esa mirada de loca, que hace desde la secundaria-Bella, le contaste a Ed, sobre tu noviecito-yo sé lo que intenta, pero solo le dedico una sonrisa-Alec Vulturi, oh acaso no pensabas contarle, que hasta conseguiste que me despidieran de mi trabajo, siempre supe que eras una cualquiera.

-Primero que nada Tanya, no te permito que le hables así a Bella, segundo quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo, y tercero acaso crees que yo me voy a tragar tus jueguitos de nuevo, que tan idiota crees que soy-yo solo miro con fingida inocencia, ella parpadea rápidamente, y luego se levanta y se va, pero antes nos dedica una mirada de "esto no ha terminado", que nosotros ignoramos

-Así que no me preguntaras por "mi noviecito"-digo con una sonrisa tímida, es como una buena primera prueba de que puedo volver a confiar en él.

-No, a decir verdad.

-Wow-digo con sorpresa-Puedo saber ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo sé que no tienes ningún noviecito, oh bueno tal vez yo, pero creo que nosotros somos algo Más que unos simples noviecitos-enfatizando la palabras "más".

-Mucho más-susurro, con una sonrisa. Él al parecer me escucha, porque una enorme sonrisa se marca en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado-dice mientras toma mi mano sobre la mesa, y yo me sonrojo, le dedico una sonrisa tímida y asiento con la cabeza, se levanta y me tiende la mano, la tomo sin pensarlo y él me atrae más cerca, me da un tierno beso y me sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta-Te amo.

-Te amo-le digo con una sonrisa boba, que me sale cada que nos miramos con intensidad. Entrelaza nuestras manos y salimos del lugar, subimos al auto y emprendemos un viaje silencioso, con la canción de Coldplay, "The Scientist", la perfecta canción para pedir perdón, adoro esa canción, hace tiempo no la escuchaba, él me mira con dulzura, y yo le sonrió con ternura. Llegamos al departamento y subimos tomados de la mano, apenas unos pasos dentro y ya estamos besándonos como locos, en un acto que me deja sin aliento, me alza sobre sus hombros y eso me hace darle una nalgada, y morir de risa al mismo tiempo, él me devuelve la nalgada.

-Bájame-le digo con una sonrisa que no puedo contener.

-¿Le tienes mucho cariño a estos zapatos?-oh que estará pensando hacer.

-Ahora mismo preferiría que tocaran el suelo-le digo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

-Sus deseos son ordenes Señorita Swan-y me quita los zapatos, los tira al suelo, genial.

Entramos a nuestro cuarto y cierra la puerta, pero no se detiene, sigue caminando hasta entrar al baño, okay que hacemos aquí, escucho la regadera abrirse.

-¡Oh no te atrevas Cullen!-le digo con una sonrisa que no puedo ocultar, por más que intento sonar seria, entra a la regadera conmigo sobre su hombro aun, lo cual me hace soltar una grito-¡Edward!-le digo con tono de reto. Me desliza por su cuerpo, todo empapado, toco el suelo de la tina y él mantiene su firme agarre en mi cintura, nos miramos intensamente, y nos besamos apasionadamente, enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalo su cabello, y él suelta un gemido, la ropa empapada empieza a caer fuera de la tina, no podemos dejar de besarnos, me impulsa y enrollo mis piernas alrededor de sus cintura, me empuja hasta la pared, nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Despierto en la mañana enredada entre las sabanas con él abrazándome fuertemente por la espalda, parpadeo, la luz de afuera me pega de frente.

Luego de que ambos estamos despiertos, tomamos una ducha, por separado, y salimos a buscar a nuestro hijo, llegamos a casa de Alice y nos recibe con una enorme sonrisa, entramos y nos ofrece ir a desayunar nosotros 3, ella y Jazz, solo tenemos que esperar a que Anthony despierte. Una hora después estamos en un lindo restaurante, platicamos animadamente, hasta que salimos del lugar y nos despedimos.

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos-dice Alice con una sonrisa pícara, y se acerca a mí para despedirse-Quiero detalles de esa cita-dice antes de alejarse y mirarme con una sonrisa juguetona, me hace sonrojar y mi dulce Edward me abraza, trae a nuestro hijo alzado.

-Adios Bella, Edward-se despide Jazz. Y Edward se despide a de ambos también.

Decidimos llevar a Anthony a un parque que queda cerca, él está feliz en los juegos, Edward va a comprarle un helado mientras yo lo cuido de cerca, sube al tobogán y de pronto lo pierdo de vista, le doy vuelta a todos los juegos, mi corazón se acelera, no lo encuentro, comienzo a gritar su nombre, Edward aparece a mi lado, con una cara llena de preocupación.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-dice mientras me toma por los hombros.

-Anthony-digo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-me pregunta con miedo plasmado en su rostro, pero no puedo responder, un nudo en la garganta no me deja decir nada-Bella por dios, dime.

-No está, no lo encuentro, ya lo busque-le digo con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, él se queda tieso un momento.

-No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar, debe de haberse ido con otros niños.

-Oh Edward y si le paso algo.

-No cariño, no pienses eso-comenzamos a dar vueltas por todo el parque, pero no está, el miedo se apodera de mí, él llega a mi lado, con una cara demacrada, supongo que me veo igual, el terror se apodera de mí, al darme cuenta de que no lo encontró, comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente, y él corre hasta donde estoy, y de pronto todo se vuelve negro.


	16. Cuentas pendientes

**Bella Pov**

Abrí los ojos en una habitación completamente blanca, con la mente perdida en los últimos recuerdos del día ¿anterior? Dios cuanto llevaría aquí, ¿Anthony? Donde esta mi bebé, la desesperación se apodero de mí, intente moverme pero tenía una vía, pero no solo era eso, alguien sostenía mi mano fuertemente, me gire y vi a Edward dormido a mi lado, en una silla sosteniendo mi mano, con mi mano libre, toque su hermoso cabello cobrizo, en un movimiento rápido se despertó, mi mano cayo a la cama y él intento que su vista se acostumbrara a la tenue luz de la habitación, parpadeo y entonces me miro, vi como su cara se relajaba y sin pensarlo me abrazo y como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Oh Bella-dijo casi en un sollozo, sacando todo el miedo que tenía contenido-Sabía que estarías bien-me miro, con la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Edward-dije casi en un susurro, por un momento su tranquilidad me lleno, pero entonces todos mis miedos sobre el paradero de mi hijo me llenaron, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y él me miro con miedo-Edward, ¿Dónde está Anthony?

-Tranquila nena, él está bien. Está al cuidado de Esme y Alice-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme, ahora por fin pude soltar el aire que contenía y no lo había notado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Es lunes, así que solo dos días.

-¡Dos días!

-Tranquila, no debes alterarte-Suspire sonoramente, mientras me tranquilizaba.

-Está bien-le dedique una sonrisa tímidamente-¿Dónde estaba Anthony?

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora, necesitas estar tranquila-oh no, eso debe ser malo, si no quiere contarme lo que paso.

-Edward ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nena…-lo mire con intensidad-Está bien-suspiro derrotado-Tanya intento secuestrarlo-en ese momento todo lo vi rojo, esa maldita mujer, siempre estaba ahí para romper mi felicidad, su único propósito en la vida es arruinar la mía.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella, estaba mal de la cabeza Bella. Logro llevarse a Tony a una casa que tienen sus padre aquí en Londres, luego de que te desmayaste, te traje al hospital, y justo cuando llegamos ya toda la familia estaba aquí, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper, Charlie y René que se sorprendieron de verme aquí y casi no me dejan entrar a verte, y Esme y Carlisle. Te pasaron a una habitación y me dijeron que solo había sido el miedo y estrés del momento, en cuanto la familia se entero de lo de Anthony empezaron a buscarlo por todos lados, tu padre con sus contactos en la policía comenzó a buscar y Emmett y Ross fueron al parque, solo nos quedamos Ali, Jazz, René y yo aquí, porque Esme y Carlisle fueron a los hospitales para ver si estaba en alguno, después de una hora aquí, recibí una llamada de un numero privado, conteste y era Tanya, me dijo que ella tenía a Tony y que si quería verlo de nuevo tenía que ir a esa dirección solo, no lo pensé dos veces, no podía perder tiempo, no podía dejar que nadie lo lastimara Bella, apenas llegue ella me abrió la puerta, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no estaba sola…

**Flash Back (Edward Pov)**

-Por fin llegas mi amor-dijo Tanya mientras me escoltaba dentro de esa casa a las afueras de la cuidad, era una gran mansión en color blanco, subimos unas escaleras en forma de caracol, llegamos a un cuarto, se abrieron las puertas color chocolate, en cuanto entré vi a mi hijo en brazos de una mujer rubia y de inmediato supe que era Irina, la hermana menor de Tanya, ¿Cómo es que ella se metió en todo esto?, a penas mi hijo me vio, comenzó a patalear para que Irina lo soltara, me tendió los brazos y sin pensarlo camine hacia él, se lo quite a Irina y ella me dedico una mirada de culpa, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitármelo, abrace a mi hijo como si se me fuera a escapar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, él enredo sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Papi, me quiero ir.-me dijo mi pequeño, solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, te llevare con tu mami-me gire y vi a Tanya parada frente a la puerta, jugaba con una pistola en sus manos, eso de inmediato me puso alerta, no podía dejar que lastimara a mi hijo, daría mi vida por él si era necesario, así que lo baje y lo puse detrás de mí, lo mire a los ojos y él me miro con miedo, se abrazo fuertemente a mi pierna y yo me gire a ver a Tanya de nuevo-Déjanos ir-le exigí, ella me miro con una sonrisa irónica.

-No va a ser tan fácil cariño. Acaso creías que te lo llevarías sin que yo pidiera algo a cambio.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-A ti-dijo con seguridad y firmeza.

-¿A mí?

-Siempre te quise a ti, cuando finalmente me deshice de la ñoña de Isabella y su estúpido bastardo, cuando por fin te tuve para mí, ella tuvo que volver para quitarme todo, ella no entiende que tú y yo nos amamos.

-Él no es ningún bastardo, ¡es mi hijo!-dije con firmeza-y yo nunca te eh amado, la única mujer que amo y amare siempre es Bella.

-¡MIENTES! TÚ ME AMAS. LA MALDITA DE ISABELLA SE TE METIO POR LOS OJOS Y AHORA ESTÁS CONFUNDIDO-se giro y mientras yo mire a Anthony que se escondía detrás de mí-Ahora nos iremos juntos, nadie volverá a saber de nosotros, si quieres que el bastardo de Isabella regrese al lado de su madre, vivo, me aras caso y nos iremos juntos.

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de que mi hijo llegara a brazos de Bella?

-En cuanto hayamos salido rumbo a nuestra nueva vida, Irina lo llevara con Isabella, sano y salvo. Es tu decisión-la mire con odio, y ella siguió jugando con su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, me iré contigo-le dije resignado. Ella sonrió perversamente y yo sentí como Anthony se amarraba más a mi pierna, me agache a su altura, lo tome con delicadeza y levante su carita, estaba empapada en llanto, me miraba con tanta tristeza y miedo, lo abrace fuertemente y luego lo aleje un poco para poder hablar-Tony, yo…me tengo que ir-las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos-En unas horas la mujer que te tenía hace un rato te llevara con tu mami. Quiero que le digas que la amo, y que nunca la voy a olvidar-lo abrace de nuevo, y él lloro abrazado a mi cuello, en ese instante sentí que todo dentro de mí se rompía, ahora entendía cuando decían que el llanto de un hijo es la debilidad de un padre, las lágrimas surcaron mis ojos-Te amo hijo-le dije mientras le daba una beso en la cabecita, quise soltarme pero él se aferro a mí.

-No papi, tú me prometiste que nunca nos ibas a dejar-me dijo abrazándome y llorando en mi cuello, me sentí como un maldito, al final de cuentas yo era el culpable de que él estuviera llorando ahora, si yo hubiese escuchado a mi Bella hace años, ahora no estaríamos aquí, él estaría con su madre y no llorando desconsolado.

-Hijo…

-No, no te puedes ir-me levante con él en brazos y me di cuenta de que no podía dejarlo, no de nuevo. Estaba dándole la espalda a Tanya, abrazando a mi hijo con todas mis fuerzas, si mi destino era morir por él, lo haría sin pensarlo.

-Nunca te volveré a dejar-declare con mi hijo en brazos-Lo siento Tanya pero, no me iré a ningún lado contigo. Bella y Tony son mi vida, y no los voy a abandonar de nuevo.

-¡Bien, si eso quiere!-dijo con furia, abrace a mi hijo y cerré los ojos, escuche un disparo, pero no sentí nada, creí que tal vez estaba muerto, pero escuche un sollozo en mi hombro, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ninguno estaba herido, me gire y vi a James con una pistola y a Tanya tirada en el suelo, sangrando, James levanto la vista y me miro, luego miro a mi hijo y yo solo lo abrace más fuerte.

-Dile a Isabella que se la debía-dijo antes de salir por la puerta e irse, camine con Anthony en brazos y salí de ese horrible lugar, baje las escaleras y pude ver como James abrazaba fuertemente a Irina, ella lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de James, luego él le tendió la mano ofreciéndole irse juntos, ella lo miro un segundo y le entrego su mano, saliendo los dos por la enorme puerta. Yo seguí su camino y salí de ahí, lleve a mi hijo al hospital donde estaba Bella para que lo revisaran, no quería que le hubieran hecho algún daño. Lo revisaron y me dijeron que él estaba completamente sano. Lo subí al coche, y llame a mi madre para que avisara a todos que lo había encontrado, en 10 minutos llegamos a casa de Esme y Carlisle, ellos me esperaban ya ahí, tome a Tony en brazos, se había quedado dormido, apenas entre vi a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, todos en la sala. Emmett me miro y solo asintió con la cabeza como agradeciéndome que hubiera encontrado a mi hijo, solo asentí igual todos querían ver que estuviera bien, les asegure que estaba perfectamente, pues lo había llevado al médico en cuanto estuvimos a salvo, lleve a Tony a mi cuarto y lo acomode en la cama. Le conté las cosas a todos, y llamamos a la policía para que fueran por el cadáver de Tanya, nos dijeron que tenía que ir a declarar, yo acepte ya que no tenía nada de que esconderme, le pedí a Esme que cuidara a mi hijo para poder ir a ver a Bella.

**Fin de flash Back (fin Edward Pov)**

-Ahora lo están cuidando Esme y Alice, no creí que quisieras que Tony estuviera aquí.

-No, este no es un lugar para un niño-lo mire a los ojos y él paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-Gracias-le dije con cariño mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por encontrarlo, por salvarle la vida.

-Solo hice lo que tenía hacer. Lo que cualquier padre haría.

-Te amo-le dije con toda honestidad y él se acerco y me dio un casto beso.

-Te amo-le sonreí y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Nos quedamos hablando hasta casi las 12 de la noche, claro que primero vino una doctora que se me hizo bastante conocida pero no supe de donde, me reviso y dijo que haría unos análisis para estar segura de que podía irme y de que no tenía nada, pues había estado dos días completos, dormida. Le pedí a Edward que fuera a dormir, y él me hizo todo un berrinche, pues se quería quedar, pero al final logre que se fuera, haciéndolo prometer que mañana traería a nuestro hijo para verlo, y claro mañana también vendría el resto de la familia a verme, pues hoy desperté muy tarde como para sacar a todos de la cama para venir, Edward se encargaría de decirle a todos que había despertado.


	17. Cerrando un ciclo y una nueva vida

**Bella Pov**

Desperté al sentir que alguien me llamaba y me movía por el brazo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no había salido el sol, de hecho debían ser alrededor de las 3 de la mañana pues la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar me gire en busca de la persona que me había despertado, creí que sería una enfermera o un medico tal vez, Edward acaba de irse no podía ser él, y para mi sorpresa era James. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando lo vi, el miedo que le tenía desde aquella noche ya no estaba en mí, pero aun así él traía consigo los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi pasado, a pesar de que Edward haya dicho que todo lo que paso entre James y yo fue todo un invento de él, aun así, era algo difícil de aceptar eso después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por sentirme sucia y usada, de haber perdido al amor de mi vida por una mentira, de que él todo el tiempo supo la verdad pero nunca pudo dignarse a decirla y aclarar todo, él sencillamente dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ante el repentino miedo que me embargo, según lo que Edward me contó James había matado a Tanya, si había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa que haría conmigo que era lo que quería de mí.

-Hola-dijo con la voz casi en un susurro y la cabeza agachada, iba completamente de negro con un pants.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-le dije con desesperación, y me senté llevándome las sabanas conmigo, cubriéndome por completo.

-Solo vine por dos razones, a darte una explicación y para decirte que después de hoy nunca más en tu vida volverás a saber de mí.

-¿Explicación de qué?-le dije mirándolo fijamente mientras él miraba hacia la puerta de donde entraba un poco de luz.

-De todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado-Dijo con la voz llena de arrepentimiento, lo que ahora no sabía era si quería o no escuchar todo aquello, por una parte no quería hacerlo, no quería revivir lo que arruino mi vida, pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta de que era lo que tenía que hacer para poder seguir y cerrar este ciclo.

-Pues habla-le dije con frialdad.

-Yo nunca te toque.-dijo con seriedad mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé-le dije deteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunta con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

-Edward me lo dijo-conteste secamente.

-Oh ya veo.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿Por qué si sabías toda la verdad jamás dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que había pasado eso entre nosotros?-dije con tono indignado.

-Yo, no pude hacerlo. No pude hacerlo-dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello y jalando de él.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ NO PUDISTE HACER?-dije subiendo el tono.

-No pude tocarte ni un pelo. Cuando te vi en la plaza yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, estaba tomado y había tomado unas pastillas que me dejaron alterado, actué sin pensar, pude recuperar la conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando vi caer lágrimas de tu rostro cuando te desmayaste. Bella yo siempre te vi como la única chica a la cual jamás ni siquiera pensar en lastimarte porque eras inocente y eras la única chica que había conocido que no busca llamar la atención solo quería tener la atención de Edward y no te interesaba nada más. Te respetaba, y admiraba tu belleza, era cómo, una obsesión para mí, mirarte de lejos.

-No te creo nada. Si hubiera sido así, habrías hablado en nombre de todo eso que dices sentir por mí.

-Tenía vergüenza, no podía aceptar lo que te había hecho por mi estupidez, mi sumí en el alcohol por casi dos semanas, cuando por fin volví a la realidad, ya era muy tarde Bella las cosas se habían ido por caminos muy diferentes a lo que eran, tú ya no estabas en el pueblo, te habías marchado junto con tu familia, yo quería decirte la verdad y desde entonces te eh buscado por todos lados, no te diré que me volví un alma caritativa, porque no es así, para muestra lo que paso con Tanya, pero si te eh buscado, llegue a Londres siguiendo una pista de unos contactos, y fue cuando vi a Edward.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Tanya en el secuestro de Anthony? Eso no cuadra con tu historia de arrepentimiento.

-Por eso mismo fue que ayude a Tanya, ella tenía ideas demasiado extremas pensaba en llevarse no solo a Edward si no que quería también llevarse a Anthony, para tener una "familia" con Edward, ella descubrió que no podía tener hijos poco después de que Edward le dijo que ya no quería seguir con ella, pues intento embarazarse de alguien más y hacerle creer que ese hijo era de él y obligarlo a quedarse con ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Su hermana, Irina, me conto todo esto, hace tiempo ella y yo nos reencontramos y las cosas se fueron dando, hasta que nuestra relación se formalizo y nació el amor entre ambos. Tanya estaba mal desde que Edward la dejo, perdió la cabeza, su único fin era conseguirlo, y no se detendría por nada, le conto sus planes a Irina y ella a mí, Irina y yo decidimos que teníamos que detener todo lo que estaba haciendo, el plan no era matarla, eso paso cuando nos dimos cuenta de que pensaba matar tanto a Edward y Anthony.

-¿Y qué paso con Irina?

-Ella está afuera, quería entrar para pedirte una disculpa en nombre de Tanya, pero creí que era mejor que habláramos a solas.

-Dile que ella no tiene porque disculparse por nada, ella solo fue otra víctima en todo esto.

-No te preocupes yo se lo diré, nos iremos juntos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la policía empiece a buscarnos por el asesinato de Tanya y para ese momento debemos estar lejos de aquí. Adiós Bella.

-Espera… quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste para salvar a mi hijo y a Edward.

-No te preocupes, tenía una deuda contigo. Digamos que estamos a mano-dice con una sonrisa de lado.

-Adiós James.

-Adiós Isabella.

James salió de la habitación y yo me quede ahí mirando la puerta, trate de asimilar todo lo que James me había contado, era tarde y estaba cansada así que decidí dormir para poder descansar, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo me encontré con uno enormes ojos color esmeralda mirándome con mucho amor, fijo su vista en mí y reímos con ternura, me estire y nos dimos un beso casto, entonces escuche una dulce vocecita a mi lado.

-Mami, despetaste-me dijo mientras le pedía a Edward que lo alzara para que estuviera a mi altura, Edward lo levanto y lo puso en la orilla de la cama, Tony me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?-le dice mirándolo a sus ojitos y acomodando su cabellito.

-Bien poque ya despetaste.

-No te preocupes cariño mami ya está bien-le dijo Edward mientras me miraba dulcemente.

-Ya no te vuelvas a domi mami-dijo mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-No amor, no llores, mami, ya está bien y nunca se volverá a dormir.

-Me lo pometes-dijo poniendo su manitas en mis mejillas.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te quielo mami.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-después de eso, Edward salió a traerme un poco de agua llevándose a Anthony con él, para dejarlo con Alice que estaba en la sala de espera. Volvió con una botella de agua y luego solo hablamos de tonterías y nos besamos tiernamente.

-Buenos días espero no interrumpir-dijo la misma doctora del día de ayer que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-No, está bien doctora.-dije poniéndome roja porque en ese momento Edward y yo nos estábamos besando.

-Bien solo venía a ver cómo está Bella y a darle los resultados de sus análisis.-dijo mirándonos alternando entre la mía y la Ed, la desesperación de Edward era mayor a la de cualquiera en este hospital, yo no temía nada, sabía que no tenía nada malo.

-¿Y bien?-soltó después de un rato-Bella está bien ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella está en perfectas condiciones el desmayo fue a causa del cansancio y el estrés que le provoco la situación de su hijo, no sé preocupen en si todo fue a causa de su estado.

-¿Estado?-preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí Isabella está embarazada.

-¿Qué?-dijimos otra vez los dos.

-Sí tiene 2 mese aproximadamente-dijo con una sonrisa, yo gire mi rostro para mirar a Edward y él me dedico una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, poco a poco una sonrisa salió de mí, la verdad, era algo que si me llenaba de felicidad, otro hijo y del hombre de mi vida, era algo perfecto-Los dejare solos-dijo la doctora al ver que los dos estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja personal, apenas la doctora dio un paso afuera Edward se levanto tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ternura, deseo, amor, cariño, emoción, todo y más, cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos transmitiéndonos todo el amor que nos teníamos.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé, vamos a ser padre de nuevo. Y esta vez pienso pasar cada minuto del día atendiéndote como debí hacerlo antes. Te lo prometo.-me dijo dulcemente, lo que hizo que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas, él limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me dio otro beso.-Te amo.

-Te amo Edward.


	18. El inicio de una familia

**N/A: Bueno chicas, este es el final de esta historia, aun queda el epilogo, pero pues les agradezco sus comentarios y que su apoyo a lo largo de ella. sé que aveces la historia se volvía un poco extraña y enredad, y de hecho en este final dejo cosas inconclusas como ¿que paso con Irina y James?, no se preocupen, en el epilogo vendra un cachito de la vida de este par, también un vistazo a la vida del resto de la familia, y bueno creo que es todo. **

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Hace 9 años que vivo en la felicidad, jamás creí que podría llegar a tener algo tan real, tan único como lo es ahora mi vida, después de que nos dijeron que mi hermosa Bella estaba embarazada, decidí que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, que era el momento para hacer seria toda nuestra relación, ella confiaba en mí, me lo demostraba cada día, tal vez estaba de más el ponerle nombre a lo que teníamos en ese momento, pero me hacía tanta ilusión poder presentarla frente a l mundo como mi esposa, la Señora Cullen, que no dude ni un momento en pedirle que se casara conmigo, recordé que justo cuando nos separamos, fue cuando ella estaba por graduarse, que había prometido llevarla a ese baile, y bailar con ella toda la noche, así que eso me dio una gran idea para poder pedírselo, les conté a los chicos lo que pensaba hacer y todos se pusieron felices de que por fin pudiéramos tener un final feliz, claro que Emmett me advirtió que si llegaba a lastimar a Bella de nuevo, me haría pagar, primero que nada alejándome de nuestros hijos, le dije que yo no volvería a dañar a la mujer que amaba y más ahora que me enteraba que dentro de ella crecía un nuevo ser que era de los dos. Así que después de dejar todo aclarado, Alice me ayudo a buscar un lugar, encontramos un hermoso prado en un a las orillas de la ciudad, era muy parecido a dónde íbamos cuando éramos pequeños, y por la temporada estaba lleno de flores moradas pequeñas y hermosas, después de dos semanas preparando todo, logramos que el lugar estuviera perfecto para nuestra noche, Ross y Alice se encargaron de ayudar a Bella con su vestido, su vientre aun no se veía, pero aun así amaba posar mis manos sobre él, como si con poner mis manos ahí, pudiera hacerle sentir protegido a nuestro hijo, su vestido era color beige con olanes en la parte de abajo, le llegaba hasta poco antes de la rodilla, era straples y en la parte de arriba tenía un lindo arreglo con brillos, dividido por un cinturón del mismo color pero en un tono más alto, su pelo estaba casi suelto, acomodado hacía un lado, con sus hermosos risos naturales, su maquillaje era simple, como le gustaba, y sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su atuendo, de un tacón bajo, sencillamente se veía hermosa, apenas salió de la casa, la abrace por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo para darle un beso tierno y apasionado.

Flash Back

-Te vez hermosa-le dije después de nuestro beso.

-Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien- dijo con un tierno tono carmesí en sus mejillas, le di otro beso y tome su mano para llevarla hasta el auto, abrí la puerta de copiloto, entro y enseguida le di la vuelta al carro para subir e ir hasta donde estaba su sorpresa-¿Me dirás a donde vamos?-pregunto con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro mirándome con curiosidad.

-No, aun no.

-Una pista-dijo con sus manitas juntas como su fuera a rezar.

-Mmmm, bueno digamos que te debo un baile.

-¿Un baile?-dijo con una expresión tierna y curiosa, que me recordaba cuando éramos unos niños aprendiendo lo que era el amor, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia por primera vez, habíamos pasado mucho desde ese momento, había cosas que nos dolían a los dos, que no quería recordar en este momento, pero también teníamos recuerdos bonitos, como nuestro primer beso, cuando le contamos todo a Emmett sobre nuestra relación, cuando nos escapamos juntos a la cabaña de mis tíos en las afueras de Forks, ahí donde por primera vez nos entregamos mutuamente, claro después nos regañaron por saltarnos las clases pero sin duda había valido la pena, después de ese día no perdíamos el tiempo para entregarnos, pero claro sin perder clases y sin que nos cacharan, y digamos que en una de esas veces olvidamos algo tan importante como cuidarnos pero no me arrepentía de aquello porque por eso mismo hoy tenemos un hijo que amamos, nuestra pequeña familia estaba comenzando. Después de un largo camino en el que Bella solo miraba por la ventana buscando alguna señal de adónde íbamos, por fin estábamos en el lugar, le pedí que cerrara los ojos y ella con duda en sus ojos lo hizo, tome su mano y la guíe por un camino adornado por pétalos blancos, y por luces a lo largo del camino, al final de ello se encontraba una enorme pista de baile con músicos en la orilla, un arco de flores, en cierto punto creo que Alice exagero con las flores pero mientras a mi Bella le gustara por mí no habría problema, comenzaron a tocar una melodía que solo ella y yo conocíamos, la Nana que le compuse cuando cumplimos un año de novios, ella sonrió con ternura. Me acerque a su oído y le hable en un susurro.

-Abre los ojos hermosa-ella abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio el lugar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se giro para mirarme, estábamos justo en medio de la pista, cuando volteo yo estaba sobre mi rodilla frente a ella, me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tome su mano y saque de mi saco la cajita forrada con terciopelo color negro, levante la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos.

-Edward…-dijo en un susurro, mirándome mientras una lagrima rozaba su mejilla.

-Hace años que te amo Isabella, desde el momento en que te vi en el patio de la escuela, platicando con la loca de Alice, ese momento en que giraste la cara y me miraste a los ojos, donde nuestras miradas se encontraron, en ese momentos me di cuenta que tenía que estar contigo para toda la vida, recuerdo que desde ese momento me la pasaba hablando de ti, con cualquiera que me diera la oportunidad, creo que hasta los vecinos estaban hartos de mí. Me hice amigo de Jacob solo para tener detalles de tu vida, saber que te gustaba y que no, saber todo desde tu helado favorito hasta cuando era tu cumpleaños, aun ahora le agradezco a Rosalie que le haya pedido a Emmett que la llevara a casa, sé que hemos pasado por mucho, hay cosas que quisiera cambiar, hay cosas de las que no estoy para nada orgulloso, sé que tal vez aun no soy el hombre perfecto, pero a tu lado sé que estoy más cerca de serlo, por eso, hoy quiero pedirte a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa.-ella me mira con lagrimas en sus ojos, la miro con impaciencia, ella tomo aire, y luego en un susurro y con la voz entrecortada respondió.

-Sí-puse el anillo de mi madre en su dedo y lo deslice, me levante y la abrace en cuanto ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la gire en el aire, y al final nos besamos, los músicos comenzaron a tocar The scienctist, una canción que expresa redención, el nuevo inicio, y así ella y yo comenzamos a mecernos lentamente en la pista, mirándonos a los ojos, la noche era joven, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerla mía, pero ahora quería que este momento durara lo más posible y que ella lo recordara todo su vida.

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese momento hasta ahora habíamos pasados muchas cosas, una boda que tardamos 2 meses en organizar y que al final no concluimos, ese fue el día más loco de mi vida, ella tenía pánico de entrar a la iglesia y de ver ahí a media ciudad, gente en todo su vida jamás había visto, y yo pues simplemente sentía que esto no era lo que ella quería, así que una noche antes de la boda, salí de mi habitación de hotel y fui hasta nuestro departamento y le dije que nos fugáramos, que fuéramos a cualquier lugar para poder casarnos, donde solo estuviéramos nosotros y nuestro hijo, ella acepto de inmediato, por suerte Alice se había quedado en la casa de Carlisle porque si no, no podríamos habernos ido. Ambos teníamos nuestras maletas lista, pues se suponía que nos iríamos después de la boda a nuestra luna de miel, así que mientras Bella alistaba a Anthony, yo subía nuestro equipaje al carro, ella llevaba un vestido en la maleta, era hermoso y blanco, especial para mujeres embarazadas, así que a media noche estábamos rumbo a Brasil, en cuanto llegamos fuimos a registrarnos a un hotel, solo por unas horas, para que Bella pudiera alistarse y Tony pudiera dormir algo, yo mientras me dedique a alistar todo para una pequeña ceremonia donde estaríamos solo nosotros, después de unas horas, estaba parado frente al altar con el padre a un lado y con mi hermosa Bella entrando por la puerta, tomada de la mano de nuestro hijo, estábamos solo nosotros, con unas cuantas personas que no conocíamos pero al parecer querían estar ahí, Anthony estaba sentado en la primera fila mirándonos, ella me miraba a los ojos y yo estaba perdido en ese par de orbes cafés, la ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla pero perfecta, al final ella era mi esposa, estábamos unidos para siempre, volvimos al hotel y tomamos nuestras maletas, tomamos un vuelo a las playas de Cancún en México, llegamos alrededor de la media noche, para ese momento Anthony moría de cansancio y Bella se dormía cada que cerraba sus ojos, sus embarazo de 3 meses y medio, apenas se veía su abultado vientre, se veía tan tierna recostada en mi hombro mientras el taxista nos llevaba a el hotel en el que había reservado habitación por las siguientes dos semanas, nuestra luna de miel sería corta pues no creímos poder separarnos por tanto tiempo de nuestro hijo, vaya cambio de planes, así pasamos nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares, claro que cuando volvimos Alice casi nos mata, nuestros demás familiares morían de risa al ver a la pequeña duende gritarnos por dejarla con todo preparado, Bella estaba sonrojada pero se veía una linda sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir y yo sonreía a más no poder, al final las cosas se dieron bien. Cuando Bella cumplió los 5 mese de embarazo nos enteramos que tendríamos gemelos así que mi felicidad se multiplico, así 4 meses después llegaron a nosotros Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan y Mateo Cullen Swan, mi princesa tenía los ojos como su madre color chocolate, ella me tenía en la palma de su mano, no es que mis hijos no me tuvieran igual, pero ella era mi princesa, ahora era toda una señorita según su madre, tremenda mentira mi nena apenas si tenía 9 años, y Mateo era igual a mí, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos y su cabello igual al de su madre a diferencia de Carlie que tenía el mismo tono que yo con unos risos hermosos, Anthony adoraba a sus hermanos, jugaba con Mateo y protegía a Carlie como a nadie, ahora él tenía 13 años y acaba de entrar a la secundaría, y digamos que ninguno de los hombres de esta casa estaba en las mejores condiciones, Carlie comenzó a hablar de chicos con Bella y ella me lo conto con una sonrisa, intentando que todo se viera mejor pero no era así, y bueno Tony le armo una escena a su hermana porque la vio con un chico en la salida de la escuela, Mateo estaba molesto con Ness porque le prometió que no tenía novio y al parecer Tony le hizo creer que sí, el punto es que todos los hombres Cullen estamos más que regañados por mi amada esposa, así que decidimos que teníamos que arreglar las cosas con ellas, mientras Bella intentaba consolar a Carlie, nosotros salimos y compramos una cena para todos, habríamos intentado prepararla pero la ultima vez Bella si bien se rió en un principio al final se molesto por todo nuestro tiradero, y en el camino pasamos a comprar un enorme ramo de rosas para mi Bella y un ramo de lirios para Ness, elegido especialmente por sus hermanos, llegamos a la casa y vimos la sala vacía, subimos en silencio y entramos a la habitación de mi princesa, ahí estaban mis dos chicas abrazadas en la cama.

-Nena, no es que ellos sean malos, es solo un gen en la familia Cullen, son celosos a más no poder-dijo mi amada esposa riendo con ternura.

-Pero mami, Seth no es mi novio, es mi amigo. Y ahora él no va a querer hablarme porque Tony le dijo que no podía andar conmigo.

-Te aseguro que Seth va a entender si se lo explicas y si no, mandare a Anthony a que le pida perdón al chico-dijo sonriéndole, Carlie asintió con la cabeza y entonces Mateo entro al cuarto pero en su camino se tropezó con el suelo, si digamos que tenía la agilidad de su madre, hizo mucho ruido, haciendo que su madre y Ness nos miraran y comenzaran a reírse como locas, al final Reneesme nos perdono y mi Bella también y comimos todos en el cuarto de mi nena. Limpiamos todo y mandamos a los niños a dormir, mientras mi Bella y yo bajábamos a lavar los trastos, dejamos todo en el lavavajilla, y mientras mi sexy esposa limpiaba la barra me acerque a ella abrazándola por la cintura, y pegándola a mí.

-Te extrañe-Ella soltó una risa musical.

-¿De qué hablas? Si nos pasamos el día, juntos.

-Sí pero, tú estabas molesta conmigo. Odio eso.

-Bueno ahora ya no estoy molesta.-dice coquetamente mientras se da la vuelta en mis brazos

-No-le digo mientras comienzo a besarla, ella se sube a mi cintura y enreda sus piernas en ella, subimos a nuestra recamara y nos dedicamos a amarnos como cada noche, así era nuestra vida ahora, los días con nuestros hijos y las noches entre los brazos del otro.


	19. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

**Bella Pov**

Mi vida dio un cambio radical desde el día en que me reencontré con Edward, por momentos tuve dudas sobre nosotros, tuve ganas de correr y llevarme a Anthony conmigo, hoy agradezco no haberlo hecho, no me imagino mi vida sin mis dos pequeñitos Nessie y Mateo, mis bebes como suelo decirles claro que ahora ellos son unos jóvenes de 16 años, Mateo es un jugador de futbol nato, sale con una chica bastante agradable llamada Diana, es una chica alegre y se ve que se preocupa por Mateo, es muy bonita, y claro que tiene todo nuestro apoyo, Nessie es una chica estudiosa, entro al equipo de porristas porque la loca de su tía Alice le metió la idea en la cabeza, y algo que yo ya me vi venir desde que mi niña comenzó con las platicas sobre chicos, paso, ahora ella salía con ese tierno chico que había sido su mejor amigo desde primaria, Seth, creo que fue algo tan obvio para todas las mujeres de la familia, digo iban a todos lados juntos, cuando Ness estaba aburrida él llegaba con la energía al mil para levantarla, hasta la apoyo en su intento de hacer pastel para el cumpleaños de su papá, terminaron todos llenos harina, él también la acompaño en sus momentos de tristeza, la ayudaba a estudiar y la tranquilizaba antes de cada examen, ese chico era como un ángel caído del cielo con Ness, lo mejor es como la ve, es como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación, el único problema es el padre y hermanos celosos de Ness, que no les facilitan las cosas, si él viene a comer alguien se sienta entre ellos, atacan a Seth con un millón de preguntas, y cuando el chico responde todo con una sonrisa y no se queja de nada, es cuando se gana cada vez un poco más a los chicos.

Creo que algo que me llena de emoción en estos momentos es que mi hijo mayor, Anthony, está por terminar su carrera en medicina, solo le falta un año, es todo un genio, mi pequeño también tiene una chica en su vida que le roba el sueño, claro que como ellos son mayores las cosas entre ellos son más serías, tanto que hace un par de meses decidieron irse a vivir juntos, llevan 4 años de ser pareja así que supongo que eso era de esperarse, su nombre es Mía, es una chica dulce y adorable que mete en cintura a mi hijo cuando tiene que hacerlo. Hace unos días Tony vino de lo más ansioso a hablar con Edward, se encerraron en su despacho durante una hora y finalmente salieron con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Tony se fue después de almorzar con nosotros, quedamos solo mi Edward y yo en la casa, ya que Ness y Mateo estaban en la escuela.

-¿Qué te dijo Anthony?-le pregunte a Ed, mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá abrazados, hoy era su día libre, aparte del fin de semana. Él me miro con ternura, lo que me dice que es algo bueno, y hace que la curiosidad me controle.

-Es una sorpresa hermosa.

-Edward-le digo en tono de queja, y hago un puchero.

-Lo siento nena, pero le prometí que no diría nada.

-Pero…

-Ya verás que te gustara, deja que él te de la noticia ¿sí?

-Está bien.

Así pasaron las semanas y nada, ni Tony me decía algo, y Edward no quería romper su promesa, hasta que hoy por fin Anthony dio indicios de que me diría lo que pasaba, pues nos invito a cenar a toda la familia, Alice, Jazz y Vanesa, su hija de 13 años, Rosalie, Emmett y Diego y Camila sus hijos de 15 y 12 años, ellos se embarazaron poco después de que Edward y yo nos enteráramos de que Ness y Mateo venían en camino. Charlie, René, Alec, Aro, Jane, Reneesme y Seth, Mateo y Diana, Esme y Carlisle que eran como sus abuelos según él, pues eran como los padres de Edward. Y finalmente Ed y yo. Era una cena en un hermoso restaurante en el centro, la cena era a las 8 pero Edward salía a las 7 así que él iría directo desde el trabajo hasta el lugar, Ness estaba con Seth ellos llegarían juntos, y Mateo había decidido recoger a Diana más temprano para pasar un rato juntos así que todos llegarían del brazo de sus parejas mientras que yo no podría ver a mi Edward hasta más tarde, me deprimí por ese pensamiento así que decidí comenzar a alistarme, no fue buena idea, estaba lista y apenas eran las 6:30, así que decidí que no quería llegar sin mi amado esposo, así que tome mi bolso y cerré todas las puertas, llame un taxi y fui en su búsqueda.

Apenas llegue, corrí a su oficina, esperando que no se hubiera ido ya. Llegue a su oficina y para mi sorpresa la secretaría no estaba ahí, pensé que tal vez mi Edward ya se había ido y por tanto ella también, pero entonces escuche un regaño dentro de la oficina abrí la puerta y la "señorita" que trabajaba para Mi Esposo, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con una falda realmente corta, sobre el escritorio de Edward, él se notaba enojado se notaba por como pasaba las manos por su cabello, ambos se giraron a mirarme cuando entre, ella tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y Edward se notaba sorprendido, se levanto y se acerco a mí.

-Hola amor-me dice y me da un beso frente a la zorra que tiene por secretaría, cuando estaba por separarse, lo tome del cuello uniéndolo a mí y sin dejarle forma de alejarse, lo sé me siento como una adolescente peleando por un chico pero él es mi esposo y ella esta coqueteándole, eso no se lo permito a nadie, así que, que le quede claro que Edward Cullen es mío. Después de unos segundo y solo por falta de aire nos separamos, él parecía aturdido, y yo sonreí coqueta, él me abrazo por la cintura.

-Hola cariño-le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa. Me gire hacía la tipa que seguía sentada como una descarada en el escritorio-Buenas tardes -le dije con una sonrisa pero mandándole todo mi enojo con la mirada.

-Buenas tardes-me dice mirándome de arriba abajo, dios en estos momentos extrañaba a Leah, la anterior secretaría de Edward, esta chica enserio me estaba juzgando, maldita zorra, Edward se dio cuenta de la tención que recorría mi cuerpo y me sostuvo más fuerte.

-Charlotte, te presento a Mi Esposa, Isabella Cullen-dice remarcando las palabras. Entonces la mirada de la tal Charlotte se volvió sorprendida, enseguida se bajo del escritorio y se acomodo la falda.

-Yo… lo siento… no sabía… Señora Cullen-me dice trabándose con las palabras.

-Charlotte-le digo con indiferencia. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo, creo que mejor me voy. Ya es hora de salir. Hasta luego Doctor Cullen, Señora Cullen-dice mientras camina hacia la puerta. Ella sale del lugar y Edward me gira en sus brazos para juntar nuestras frentes y mirarme con una sonrisa enorme.

-Amo verte celosa-me dice con esa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro.

-No estoy celosa-le digo con un puchero.

-Sí lo estas.

-No.

-Entonces, te gusto ver a Charlotte en mi escritorio…-entonces lo miro con enojo y él se ríe.

-Dios sí, sí estaba celosa, estás feliz.

-Claro-me dice con una sonrisa, y me besa apasionadamente.

-Créeme Cullen, si vuelvo a ver a esa chica así de cerca le arrancaré el cabello. Y mira que no se me paso su sorpresa al saber que era tú esposa.

-Bueno, no es que no me encante contarle a cada persona que entra a este ligar que eres Mi Esposa y solo mía, pero ella acaba de llegar no lo pensé, aparte tengo tu hermosa foto en mi escritorio supongo que lo di por sentado. Y no te preocupes, justo antes de que entraras le estaba dejando en claro que no la quería así de cerca.

-Más te vale-le dijo aun enojada y cruzada de brazos, mientras él me sostiene por la cintura pegándome a él.

-Te vez hermosa celosa. Y amo que me beses para reclamarme como tuyo. Aunque sabes que no tienes nada que reclamar, yo solo soy tuyo. Nunca te sería infiel.

-Aun así, no puedo acostumbrarme a que todas te coman con la mirada.

-A mí solo me importa que tú me mires.

-Y que te coqueteen.

-Solo hago caso a tus coqueteos.

-Edward hablo enserio.

-Yo también-y nos besamos con dulzura. Después de un rato de besos, salimos finalmente rumbo al restaurante, justo a las 8 llegamos al lugar. Todos ya estaban ahí, lo cual fue un poco vergonzoso pero bueno, valía la pena un buen rato con mi Esposo. Ordenamos y mientras esperábamos la comida, Anthony se levanto y pidió atención.

-Familia, yo y Mía, tenemos algo que decirles-Mía se levanto y tomo de la mano a Tony, ambos sonreían-Hace un par de día Mía y yo cumplimos 4 años de noviazgo, y dos meses de vivir juntos. Y bueno ese mismo día le pedí a Mía que se convirtiera en mi esposa y ella acepto.

-Oh dios mío ¡felicidades!-les dije, después de mirar a mi Edward que sonreía, eso era lo que le había dicho hace días, todos se levantaron y felicitaron a los prometidos, estaba tan feliz, Tony, mi niño, ese niño que fue mi soporte por tanto tiempo, el niño enamorado de su tía Rosalie, el niño que cantaba conmigo en el carro, iba casarse. No podía imaginar nada mejor para él, sabía que Mía sería una gran esposa y él sería un marido genial, les desee lo mejor y luego de muchas más palabras cenamos entre risa y pláticas, principalmente de locuras que hacían nuestros hijos cuando eran unos niños.

Mi familia era perfecta para mí, cada uno de los miembros de ella, se querían, nos apoyábamos siempre y no podía desear nada más, tenía todo para ser feliz.

**Irina Pov**

Hoy se cumplía el decimo aniversario de la muerte de James, me encontraba frente a su tumba con un ramo de lirios blancos, mirando mi abultado vientre, a mis 37 años estaba por tener a mi primer hijo, con un hombre que conocí un par de años después de la muerte de mi primer amor, ese que fue loco y atrabancado, uno que se dio bajo las más locas condiciones, que nació de la necesidad de proteger a un niño que no debía pagar las malas decisiones de los adultos. Había días en que mataría porque él estuviera vivo, peto entonces me recuerdo que tal vez el destino solo nos unió para que él tuviera unos últimos meses de felicidad y para que yo conociera a ese alguien que te cambia la vida. Amaba con mi vida a mi esposo, y él sabe mi historia con James, sabe que en el fondo aun lo amo, pero también sabe que él es el amor de mi vida. James y yo tuvimos un romance que término en un hospital una madrugada de enero, cuando sus últimas palabras fueron "Te amo", murió de Cáncer pulmonar, el doctor que lo atendió en un principio le pronostico 4 meses de vida, y para sorpresa de todos vivió durante 6 años más, lo apoye en todo su proceso, estuve con él en cada paso de su enfermedad. Y hoy puedo decir que jamás podre olvidar a ese chico, que con todas sus locuras y sus idas y vueltas me amo tanto como yo a él.

**Edward Pov.**

Al final nuestras vidas son como nosotros las queramos escribir, yo me equivoque y mucho, en el pasado, jamás dejaré de arrepentirme pero ahora con mi bella esposa dormida entre mis brazos, mis hijos durmiendo en sus habitaciones y mi hijo mayor a punto de casarse, es cuando me sentía en la cima del mundo, todo al final valió la pena, mi familia era lo mejor que podía tener, no cambiaría nada de nuestras historias, porque sin ellas no estaríamos donde estamos. De pronto mi Bella comenzó a moverse entre mis brazos, abrió sus ojitos y me miro con dulzura.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

-Pensando.

-Y ¿en qué piensas?

-En lo mucho que los amos, a ti a mis hijos a nuestra familia.

-Nosotros también te amamos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces hermosa. Te amo.

-Te amo-nos besamos y así nos entregamos a la pasión de nuestro amor de nuevo.

**Fin**


	20. Agradecimientos

**Bueno chicas perdón por emocionarlas con un nuevo capítulo pero no, esta es una nota de agradecimiento de para todas ustedes, que seguían la historia, aunque aveces las dejaba un poco descuidadas, que comentaban lo que pensaban, y que se tomaban su tiempo para entender esta historia de que aveces estaba un poco confusa. **

**Las chicas que comentaron a lo largo de la historia (gracias por darme su opinión de cada capítulo)**

**janalez todos**  
**chicasagacrepusculo**  
**Orianitha**  
**isa Kathe **  
**yisicullen25 todos **  
**isa28**  
**Mimi**  
**yasmin-cullen**  
**AnaMa9507**  
**eddiellove**  
**Sofy Cullen Black**  
**EmiMarie**  
**atenaschan**  
**Robmy**  
**maleja twihard**  
**janalez**  
**lulucullendepattinson**

**Las chicas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas (gracias significa mucho)**

**AletwilighterForever **  
**Alexz Darcy Black **  
**Bells-15 **  
** .HPTFMA **  
**DanielaLascano **  
**Giselle Hale **  
**HEAR ME CRY **  
**ISACOBO**  
**Katherine Grey Cullen **  
**Konnan **  
**Lala Swan**  
**LizzyDize**  
** .LUTZ **  
**Medea Circe **  
**MiireBC **  
**Niny96 **  
**Orianitha **  
**PaguMaravilla **  
**Robmy **  
**Sylvi Pattinson **  
**ToryCrzy **  
**ValeryBr **  
**Vero Cullen **  
**arg93 **  
**azumii cullen **  
**beky09 **  
**carmen cullen93 **  
**chicasagacrepusculo **  
**crisode76 **  
****  
**feruzii **  
**garoto **  
**isa28 **  
**isa Kathe **  
**janalez **  
**lulucullendepattinson **  
**marlybell **  
**pauly cullen**

**Y por último pero no menos importante las chicas que agregaron la historia para poder seguirla en cada capítulo (gracias igual que a las demás me alegra mucho que les gustara y la siguieran)**

**AYDECULLEN **  
**Alexz Darcy Black **  
**AnaMa9507 **  
** .HPTFMA **  
**DanielaLascano **  
**Jeimy Alexandra **  
**LeslieCullenJb **  
** .LUTZ **  
**PaguMaravilla **  
**ToryCrzy **  
**YureGalvis **  
**ale1234 **  
**arg93 **  
**atenaschan **  
** 02 **  
**chicasagacrepusculo **  
****  
**isa Kathe **  
**janalez **  
**lovelove13 **  
**lulucullendepattinson **  
**mepi **  
**pauly cullen **  
**perl rose swan **  
**yasmin-cullen **  
**yisicullen25**  
**perl rose swan **  
**yisicullen25**


End file.
